Aqui Estoy
by Yui Yui Uchiha
Summary: Despues de la peligrosa misión que Leon S. Kennedy llevo a cabo al salvar a Ashley la hija del presidente de los EE.UU, la vida de los dos protagonistas de esta saga no volvera a ser igual.
1. REGRESO A CASA

El viento acariciaba su rostro, mientras el sueño y el cansancio acumulado por esos días de horror que había vivido hasta hace pocos minutos, finalmente comenzaba a acecharla. Una pequeña sacudida la despertaron nuevamente, aun estaba en medio del mar, pero no importaba eso de momento, ella se sentía feliz, claro por el hecho de finalmente estar libre y segura y junto a … el.

Sonrió ligeramente, sus brazos que rodeaban su cintura, se aferraron con mas fuerza y recargo su frente en su ancha y fuerte espalda.

-Ocurre algo?- Escucho que el le había preguntado con su voz tan fuerte y amable a la vez.

-Estoy exhausta- Murmuro suavemente.

-Es de esperarse, pero no te preocupes Ashley pronto estarás en casa- Comento el, mientras aceleraba la moto-acuática aun mas.

Es verdad, pronto ella estaría en casa, volvería a su rutina habitual y… perdería contacto con Leon S. Kennedy.

-Podríamos… hacer una escala?-

-Hmmm?- Leon frunció las cejas, y volteo ligeramente hacia atrás para observar a la chica rubia. –Una escala? No entiendo Ashley, esperaba que estuvieras ansiosa por llegar a tu casa-

-Estoy muy cansada, estoy sucia y… no quiero presentarme de esta forma ante mi padre, sobre todo porque toda prensa estará acechándonos, no puedo presentarme de esa forma ante las cámaras-

-Después de haber sido secuestrada y que tu vida estuvo en riesgo total… te importa mas el "que dirán"?-

-No lo entenderías- Murmuro la chica, mientras bajaba la vista y escondía su rostro pegándolo aun mas a su espalda.

-Pues para ser francos es verdad, no te entiendo, aun asi, no puedo hacer escalas, tengo que llevarte directamente hacia donde esta tu padre-

-Pero Leon!-

-Nada de peros… mi misión es llevarte sana y salva hasta donde esta tu padre, si nos desviáramos del camino la fuerza naval, aérea y marítima ahora estarían detrás de mi sabes?-Sonrió Leon, mientras Ashley torcía la boca suavemente.

-Vayamos a un hotel, de ahí le hablare a mi padre, le diré que todo está bien, que aún estamos lejos de casa, que me deje darme una ducha, cambiarme de ropa y…-

-Y tu padre te diría que manda un jet privado por ti, aunque te encontrases en china EL QUERRIA que llegaras YA a casa-

Era inútil nada de lo que la chica decía hacia desistir a Leon de que se desviaran un momento. Claro que quería llegar a casa ella también, pero… a la vez deseaba que el trayecto se volviera mas lento, estar con Leon asi sin monstruos al acecho ni aldeanos locos era como un sueño.

-Como es posible que en tan poco tiempo, me haya enamorado tanto de ti?- Pensaba la rubia, mientras se aferraba mas al chico y claro que tenia esa respuesta, después de que su vida había estado en peligro y de que sus esperanzas de ser rescatada eran nulas, llego a su rescate aquel hombre, fuerte y de buen parecido, que sin titubear había hasta arriesgado su vida una y otra vez todo por ella. –Pero… solo fueron ordenes… lo hizo por deber, por dinero, por mi… padre- Se lamento mentalmente, puesto que Leon no mostraba otro interés aparte o más bien un interés que a ella le conviniera.

Un incomodo silencio había aparecido entre ellos dos, cuando el video-transmisor que Leon portaba timbro.

-Leon, repórtate-

-Tanto tiempo sin hablarnos Hunnigan- Sonrió el chico, mientras disminuía la velocidad para poner atención a la chica de lentes.

-Hemos dado con su localización, en cuanto pisen tierra un helicóptero estará esperándolos-

-Nuevamente te has puesto tus gafas- Dijo Leon quien al parecer no ponía atención en lo que la chica le estaba informando.

-Me estas poniendo atención?- Pregunto Hunnigan con la boca fruncida.

-Ya, ya… que en cuanto pisemos tierra un helicóptero estará esperando a por nosotros-

-Bien, entonces no hay más que decir-

-Y qué? No me vas a felicitar por la misión que he resuelto?- Pregunto de manera picara el chico, mientras Ashley mostraba facciones deprimidas, sin que Leon se diera cuenta.

-Aun no cantes victoria Kennedy, la misión termina, cuando la joya "se refiere a Ashley" este en los brazos del señor presidente-

-Bueno en ese caso… quizás después podríamos ir a algún lugar a celebrar por mi buen desempeño-

-Eres un caso perdido- Murmuro Hunnigan, sin embargo, se había sonrojado ligeramente, antes de cortar comunicación.

-Eso a mi me pareció un "acepto" a ti no Ashley?- Pregunto inocente, girando el rostro para ver a la chica rubia.

-Vámonos…- Murmuro esta, con la cabeza gacha, haciendo que Leon se sorprendiera ligeramente, puesto que su estado de ánimo había cambiado tan repentinamente.

-Bien… vámonos- No le quedo de otra a Leon mas que regresar su vista al frente y acelerar nuevamente. Después de 15 minutos más por fin visualizaron costa.

Era todo un caos, en cuanto pisaron tierra, todo un pelotón había hecho cerca para que nada ni nadie pudiera acercarse a la rubia, la escoltaron hasta el helicóptero, donde Leon también abordo, para después dirigirse en este hacia la casa blanca.

-Es impresionante, toda la milicia reunida para escoltarnos a tu casa, pero cuando hubo peligro real, solo tu y yo supimos darle frente a la situación- Leon volteo a ver Ashley, pero ella continuo en silencio, mirando a través de la ventanilla. Así que Leon desistió de querer hacer la charla.

Media hora más tarde, llegaron por fin al destino.

Bajaron del helicóptero escoltados igualmente por personal del ejercito, pero Leon se quedo estático, al ver junto al presidente a una chica que se le hacia conocida, mucho muy conocida, Ashley se percato de que Leon se había detenido y también detuvo el paso.

-Claire?- Murmuro suavemente el castaño, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Claire?- Ashley repitió el nombre que Leon había proclamado dirigiendo la vista a donde el la dirigía, para ver a la castaña.

-Pero que…- Antes de que Leon terminara la frase, la castaña, se abalanzo a abrazarle. Leon se quedo quieto, mientras Ashley al ver esa escena, camino de prisa hasta llegar con su padre.


	2. LA INVITACION

Gracias por darse la oportunidad de leer mi fic, espero que la continuación les agrade, sin tanto rollo dejo la continuación, solo deseo agradecer aun más a:

Kitaoji: Se que la pareja de Leon/Claire mola mas, pero espero continúes dándole una oportunidad a Ashley. Gracias por el review.

Crhismas-Machine: Disculpa la demora en continuar, generalmente bajare continuación una vez por semana, y tienes razón, el primer capítulo fue demasiado pequeño, espero esta vez pueda agradarte mas, ya que lo hice un poco más largo. Muchas gracias por tu review.

-o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o-

¿Que, estás haciendo aquí Claire? Pregunto el agente realmente sorprendido.

-Mi hermano me platico sobre tu nueva misión, pero… ¿en que estabas pensando? ¡Era un suicidio!-

-Tú misma lo has dicho era, mas no lo fue, además recuerda tu y yo ya hemos pasado por una situación similar-

-¡No, no para nada! Aquellos eran zombies que en lo único que se preocupaban era por comer cerebros, en cambio los enemigos a los que te enfrentabas contaban con inteligencia-

-Pues no eran muy inteligentes que digamos- El castaño sonrió ligeramente.

-Ufff eres todo un caso- Se molesto la chica, al ver que el agente se lo tomaba demasiado a la ligera.

-Venga Claire, estoy sano, salvo y muy cansado… no necesito un sermón en este momento-

-¡Me preocupe por ti! ¿No te das cuenta?-

-Lo se, y te estoy muy agradecido- En ese momento el castaño subió su diestra a la mejilla derecha de la chica y la acaricio suavemente. –¡No imagine llevarme tan agradable sorpresa en cuanto llegara aquí- Respondió mirándole a los ojos, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara.

-¡Leon!- De pronto una gruesa voz los saco de sus pensamientos. El castaño giro el rostro y observo al presidente, refiriéndose a el.

-¡Señor presidente!- Leon se soltó suavemente del abrazo de Claire y se acerco al presidente y a su hija, Ashley, quien le miraba de una forma algo molesta.

-No tengo palabras para agradecerte muchacho, confié en tus manos lo más sagrado e importante en mi vida y no me defraudaste, cumpliste tu deber y palabra y ahora yo te devolveré el favor a creces, en este momento puedes checar tu cuenta personal, encontraras lo que se te prometió depositado, así como un bono extra y quiero platicar contigo sobre una oferta que tengo para ti, pero antes de eso, quiero que vayas, tomes dos semanas de vacaciones y regreses nuevamente para charlarlo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Bueno, definitivamente tomare su palabra y si no me necesita para algo más en este momento me retiro señor presidente-

-Bien muchacho pero no olvides presentarte aquí en cuanto tus vacaciones concluyan-

-Así será señor- Después de esto Leon giro el rostro hacia Ashley y le sonrió tiernamente –Cuídate Ashley, me demostraste ser una chica fuerte y muy inteligente, se que podrás retomar tu vida muy rápido y lograras dejar en el olvido este terrible acontecimiento- Leon se dio la vuelta, pero no pudo darla por completo ya que algo se lo impido, era la mano de Ashley quien le sujeto del brazo.

-No te vayas aun…- Susurro la rubia.

-Vamos Ashley ya nada malo te pasara, ya estas a salvo en tu casa con tus padres, ya no hago falta aquí-

-Pero…- Ashley le miro suplicante a los ojos, pero el castaño coloco su mano derecha sobre su cabeza y le acaricio suavemente como si de una niña pequeña y asustadiza se tratara.

-No volverá a pasar… ahora se buena y entra a casa con tu familia, descansa y trata de distraerte-

-No me trates como una niña, Leon- El agente sonrió tras esa respuesta.

-Nos veremos pronto Ashley- Leon se soltó de la rubia y se encamino hacia donde Claire le esperaba. Mientras Ashley suspiraba pesadamente y tras mirar por última vez en ese día la fuerte y ancha espalda del agente, se dio la vuelta para adentrarse junto con sus padres a la casa blanca.

-¿Claire… tienes tiempo libre?- Pregunto Leon llegando donde la castaña y le sonrió de manera picara.

-¿A qué te refieres Leon?-

**(Cambio de escena)**

-¡Señorita Ashley! ¡Bienvenida!- Un pequeño grupo de empleados domésticos, daba la bienvenida a la rubia, tan pronto entro a la casa blanca.

-Gracias- respondió la rubia con un tono triste, un chico alto y que portaba un uniforme color negro y guantes blancos, se coloco frente a ella, realizando una reverencia. –Señorita, yo… yo lo lamento mucho, fue mi culpa…-

-No lo hagas Andrew, no fue tu culpa-

-Pero yo iba manejando, no pude hacer nada para…-

-No podías impedirlo- Le interrumpió la rubia –Eran 5 personas, y estábamos solos tu y yo, intentaste salvarme y lo único que conseguiste fue… esto- La chica acaricio suavemente la mejilla del chico, donde se mostraba una profunda cicatriz –Te hirieron a ti también-

-¡Pero usted pudo haber muerto!-

-Tú también Andrew… y te repito lo que paso… no fue tu culpa ¿de acuerdo? Si sigues insistiendo con eso, me molestare mucho contigo-

-Pero… señorita Ashley-

-Ya todo paso… estamos bien los dos eso es lo que importa, me alegra volver a verte- La chica sonrió dulcemente, mientras el joven, se sorprendió por la manera en que la chica estaba tratando la situación, por lo cual solo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, para después dejarle pasar.

-Papa, mama… ¿podría pedir un poco de privacidad?- Pregunto la chica a sus padres, quienes aun la acompañaban cada uno a su lado. –Deseo darme una ducha y descansar, me encuentro exhausta- La pareja se miro y afirmaron con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo cariño, pero te aviso que por el momento tendrás vigilancia las 24 horas del día, dos personas se situaran afuera de tu habitación, aunque ya estés con nosotros, no podemos bajar la guardia-

-Andrew… seguirá siendo mi chofer… ¿no es así?- Pregunto la chica algo asustada.

Los padres de Ashley se quedaron callados por un momento.

-Lo mejor sería que otra persona se encargara de esa labor hija-

-De ninguna manera, quiero que Andrew siga siendo mi chofer… el no tuvo la culpa de mi secuestro-

-En realidad, eso es justo el tema que me gustaría tratar contigo ya que estuvieras más relajada hija-

-No quiero a otra persona como mi chofer-

-Ashley es por tu seguridad-

-¡Dije que no!-

-Lo siento hija, esta vez no podre consentir tus pedimentos- La rubia frunció la boca ligeramente, se giro y entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

**(Cambio de escena)**

-¡A Hawái! –

-Digamos que en estos momentos de mi vida puedo darme esos lujos, para ser francos conseguí un poco de dinero extra en esa misión y además la paga que se me realizo no es nada despreciable-

-Deberías invertir tu dinero-

-Claro que invertiré… en unas vacaciones relajantes y con muy buena compañía, claro… si es que… acepta la chica a la cual invite-

-No lo se… si mi hermano se entera de que voy sola con un chico de vacaciones y a Hawái… creo que no le agradaría del todo-

-¿Chris es el problema? dame su número y le marco en este momento-

-¡Estás loco! ¡Claro que no!-

-Entonces no lo pienses tanto… escapémonos-

-Bueno vale, solo permíteme ir a hacer maletas y traer algunos objetos personales-

-De acuerdo, entonces paso por ti por la noche, arreglare lo de los boletos de avión y hospedaje-

-¿Leon S. Kennedy sabias que estás loco de remate?-

-Uno de mis atractivos… ¿no lo crees así?- Leon coloco su diestra en el mentón de la chica y levanto su rostro. –Entonces paso por ti más tarde- Después de esto, el chico dio un suave beso en una de las mejillas de la chica, haciéndola sonrojarse, posteriormente la soltó y se dio la vuelta encaminándose al auto negro que le esperaba afuera de la casa de Claire, ya que después de haber estado en la casa blanca, uno de los choferes de presidencia se encargo de llevar a los jóvenes a sus respectivas casas.

Cuando Claire se quedo sola, recargo su espalda en la puerta de entrada y se toco la mejilla.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡2 semanas… a solas con… Leon! ¡Es… es como un sueño! Pero no es momento para alegrarse, tengo que hacer maletas e idear la mentira perfecta para Chris-

CoTiNuArA


	3. EL DESAHOGO

Perdonaran las faltas de ortografia, estoy sumamente ocupada, por eso la demora en bajar continuacion, agradezco a todos su dedicacion a leer mi fic y dejarme reviews, en este momento por falta de tiempo me es imposible agradecer individualmente, pero por favor, no dejen de enviar reviews, son los que alimentan la imaginacion y creatividad de los escritores, por favor, sigan posteando!

Gracias y un beso a todos!

-El dulce aroma a mar, piña, bikinis y cerveza, que mas podría pedir?-

-Aparte de la tan agradable compañía?-

-Claro, claro, eso ni se discute-

-Y bien ahora que?-

-Bueno, te daré la libertad de elegir el lugar donde nos hospedaremos-

-Entonces que sea en un hotel de cinco estrellas, y una de las mejores suites y no acepto un no por respuesta- Bromeo la chica.

-Bien- respondió el castaño solamente, sin inmutarse siquiera.

-Lo dices en serio?- Pregunto Claire sorprendida.

-Claro, porque no?-

-Porque obvio, es carísimo!-

-No veo el problema-

-No traje conmigo tanto dinero!-

-Y yo te dije que eligieras el lugar, mas no que te preocuparas por el costo-

-Aun así, mejor vayamos a ese de alla- Claire señalo un hotel no tan lujoso pero que se notaba comodo.

-Que pecimo gusto tienes Claire- Dijo de manera bromista Leon –No me gusta en lo absoluto-

-Como que no te gusta?-

-Bien, perdiste tu oportunidad, mejor elijo yo- y sin esperar un reclamo o comentario por parte de la castaña, Leon le sujeto de la mano y la guio hasta llegar a la entrada de un imponente, lujoso y hermoso hotel.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta principal de dicho hotel, algunos huéspedes y empleados del mismo, les miraron con desconfianza, la razón? Bueno ambos iban de mezclilla, cargando sus propias maletas y… habían llegado a pie, en realidad Leon estaba realmente exhausto por todo lo que había pasado, por lo que no manejaría, es mas, optaría mejor por contratar a una persona para que les sirviera de chofer mientras estaban en ese lugar y es por esa razón que uno no pensaría que ellos pudieran solventar el gasto siquiera de la habitación mas sencilla de ese hotel. Sin embargo, Leon no era un chico que pudiera pasar desapercibido para las empleadas e incluso las huéspedes, quienes no dudaban siquiera en lanzarle una mirada picara.

-No se francamente si sentirme triste o halagada..- Le comenta Claire en tono bajo para que el solo la escuche.

-A que te refieres? –

-Bueno digamos que al parecer de momento he sentido incrustadas en mi nuca y espalda centenas de dagas/miradas/envidia-

-Jajajaja, entonces deja que sea yo tu armadura contra esas atroces armas/blancas- Leon entendió lo que ella comento y ante la mira de todos, coloco su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de la chica abrazándola, haciendo que todas las féminas en general, abrieran mas los ojos –te sientes mejor asi?- Leon le miro y sonrio ligeramente, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara.

-Solo logras que nos miren aun mas-

-A mi no me incomoda- Finalmente llegaron a la recepción, donde dos chicas miraban anonadadas a Leon.

-Señor podemos ayudarlo?- Pregunto una de ellas.

-Seguro, una suite de lujo para la señorita y si me podría hacer favor de acomodarme en otra suite al lado de la de ella se lo agradecería- Las dos recepcionistas se miraron fugazmente y la que le estaba atendiendo mostro su sonrisa mas cortez/forzada que pudo.

-Lo siento señor… no tengo suites disponibles… quizás podría recomendarle una habitación sencilla/doble-

-Mmmm… que problema- Leon dejo su maleta en el piso, deslizo su brazo que tenia sobre los hombros de claire hacia su costado y se coloco la diestra en la barbilla, razcandola suavemente.

-No tienen suites disponibles? O es que acaso no quieren rentárnosla?- Pregunto Claire con todo molesto, mirando a la recepcionista.

-Tranquila Claire, todo tiene una solución- Le calmo Leon.

-Algún problema?- Pregunto un hombre trajeado de unos 40 y tantos años, la otra chica recepcionista estaba a su lado, al parecer había ido en su búsqueda.

-Pues en realidad lo hay- Comento Leon –Teniamos toda la intención de acomodarnos en dos de sus suites y lamentablemente la señorita me informa que… debo conformarme con una habitación sencilla/doble, ve ahí el problema?-

-Bueno es que- El señor miro a Leon y claire respectivamente y tratando de ser lo mas amable posible comento la real problemática. –Son para nuestros huéspedes mas.. "distinguidos", es decir..-

-Entiendo, no busque mas explicaciones por favor- Le corto Leon –Y mire, el problema "real" es que vengo de un trabajo sumamente estresante y delicado, mi jefe, me mando de vacaciones, vengo acompañado por una hermosa señorita que no tiene necesidad de pasar por estos penosos tratos, asi que… ¿Tienen suites disponibles para la señorita y para mi? ¿Si ó no?- Leon comenzaba a molestarse y miro al encargado con el ceño fruncido.

Todas las intenciones de aquel señor era darle la negativa, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, alguien les interrumpió.

-Puede rentarle la habitación mas cara si asi lo cree conveniente-

Leon giro el rostro y observo a la dueña de esa voz.

-Ada…- Leon observo a la voluptuosa chica, con un hermoso vestido azul sin mangas y corto, demasiado corto, con gafas de sol y un hermoso color carmesí en los labios, zapatillas del mismo color del vestido con tacón algo.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Leon-

-Mas pronto de lo que hubiese esperado- Leon entrecerró los ojos, aun recordaba que Ada había huido con la muestra de la plaga, sin embargo, también agradecía su intervención, sin ella, no hubiera podido abandonar el lugar a tiempo, ni mucho menos salvar a Ashely.

-Sabia que saldrías airoso- Ada observo disimuladamente a Claire y después devolvió la mirada a Leon, al instante la reconoció, ya anteriormente le había visto… junto con Leon.

-Donde tienes la…- Pero antes de que Leon terminara su pregunta, Ada coloco su índice en sus labios y lo callo.

-No por favor, estas de vacaciones como bien te escuche decir, al igual que yo, no hablemos de trabajo, disfruta tu estadía y no dejes esperando mas a tu acompañante- Ada nuevamente le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Claire, por lo que después sonrió imperceptiblemente a Leon y se dio la vuelta, caminando con elegancia, delicadeza, como si se deslizara exclusivamente.

Claire no pudo evitar sentirse opacada y molesta por la presencia de "esa" mujer.

Leon no podía entender el porqué siempre se topaba con Ada –Sera el destino? O quizás realmente me espía- Pensó, pero al instante dejo escapar el aire con pesadez y prefirió retomar el tema con el encargado, sin embargo, este al ver que Leon le miraba, mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

-Conocidos de la señorita Wong!- Dijo el encargado, por favor acompáñenme, será un placer tenerlos como huéspedes en nuestro "humilde" hotel- Y sin más él personalmente, guio a Claire y Leon a sus suites correspondientes. Leon frunció la boca, no le parecía en absoluto que "gracias" a Ada, habían conseguido sus suites.

-Deseas instalarte? Si quieres te doy oportunidad de hacerlo, mientras yo también guardo mis cosas en mi suite, quiero que vayamos a cenar a algún lugar, te apetece?- Le pregunto Leon a Claire, antes de que cada uno entrara a su habitación.

-Tienes planeado ir a algún lugar en especial?- Pregunto Claire, percatándose que Leon había quedado muy serio y pensativo desde el encuentro con Ada.

-La verdad no, pero me gustaría salir, a ti no?-

-Me parece bien, alguna idea de cómo debo vestir?-

-Solo se Claire- Sonrio Leon finalmente.

-Bien, no acepto reclamaciones- Despues de esto, cada uno entro a su habitación.

Claire solo entrar a su habitación, sintió que las piernas le flaquearon y que el aire se le cortaba por un instante.

-Es… es hermosa!- Su suite, tenía una King-size, exquisitamente decorada, la regadera contaba con un sauna integrado, atravesando el balcón, habían un jacuzzi decorado con velas y hermosas flores. –Wow- La chica no tenia palabras para describir lo tanto que había gustado de su habitación, se dedico a revisar cada milímetro de ese lugar, mientras Leon en su otra habitación no se mostraba tan interesado ni en los decorados, ni en el espacio en si, en cuanto entro a su habitación, se había recostado en su enorme cama, con los brazos extendidos y miraba la lujosa lámpara de cristales pensando en su recién encuentro con Ada, cuando de pronto sus pensamientos lo llevaron hacia Ashley.

-Ahora ella debe estar finalmente en paz y tranquila con sus padres- El castaño sonrio ampliamente al recordar a la rubia. –Me dijo pervertido…- Recordo, cuando sin querer había levantado la vista, justo cuando la chica esperaba a que el se colocara correctamente para cacharla cuando ella brincara. –Yo no quería verla… es decir, es joven y hermosa, pero de eso a aprovecharme de la situación, que cosas se le ocurrían a Ashley, aun asi debo admitir que es una chica bastante fuerte y valiente, si ella no hubiera dado de su parte, la misión hubiese sido aun mas difícil, cuidar y proteger a alguien temeroso… bueno ni imaginarlo, si asi las cosas se pusieron feas, creo que… no la hubiéramos librado-

_**Cambio de Escena:**_

-Achuu!- Estornudo una chica, mientras su madre la veía preocupada.

-Ashley! Estas refriada? Dios mio, en este momento llamare al medico-

-Madre no es necesario, estoy bien-

-Hija, necesitamos que te revisen, te ves palida, no comiste debidamente, no queremos que te de anemia, tus defensas quizás estén bajas-

-Madre…-

-Ashley, hazlo para que estemos tranquilos- Dijo el señor presidente, Ashley respiro hondo.

-Bien… que venga- Respondió la chica. –Puedo retirarme?- Pidió la chica, puesto que estaban en la mesa cenando.

-De acuerdo, solo recuerda, no puedes salir de momento de la casa, no hasta ver que todo haya cesado, de acuerdo?- Le recordó su padre.

-Lo sé padre, solo quiero descansar- La chica se levanto de su silla y camino por los pasillos de la Casa Blanca, para finalmente detenerse en una de las puertas que daba a uno de sus jardines favoritos-

Tomo asiento en una una banquita y cerro los ojos, dejando que el suave viento acariciara su rostro, recordó, aquella misma sensación, solo que esa vez, ella iba sobre una moto acuática y se sujetaba de manera fuerte de… Leon.

-Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto alguien a sus espaldas.

Ashley, giro ligeramente la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza.

-No se le ve del todo bien-

-Me siento bien-

-Bueno, si me permite decirlo, se que no fue… una situación placentera la que vivio, quizás… quiera desahogarse-

Ashley suspiro con pesar y sonrió melancólicamente. –Andrew, sabes que es lo peor?- Su joven chofer, se acerco lo suficiente a ella para poder verla de frente. –Algo dentro de mi, se alegra de haber pasado por esa situación- Andrew abrió grandes los ojos, no podía creer lo que la chica decía. "se alegraba de haber sido secuestrada? De haber estado en peligro total?".

-No la entiendo señorita-

-Cuando estas a punto de rendirte, cuando piensas que de un momento a otro puedes morir, de que, quizás ya no tienes salvación, cuando tus esperanzas se desvanecen, estas en un momento realmente vulnerable, tus sentidos, emociones… todo se incrementa, comienzas a valorar realmente tu vida que solías tener, incluso hasta piensas en todo lo que vas a hacer si se te permitiese una segunda oportunidad… y… me jure que sería buena hija, que estudiaría mas, sería más humilde, que en un futuro me juntaría con alguien de mi edad, que me casaría, tendría hijos y… -Se quedo callada, buscando la forma de aclarar su mente y pensamientos. –y solo basta una persona, un momento… para centrar todas tus metas, objetivos y deseos… a ese solo ser, es… irreal, extraño y realmente doloroso…- La chica bajo la cabeza y comenzó a respingar ligeramente. Su chofer, la miro sorprendido, Ashley estaba, llorando!.

Sin dudarlo, le tendió la mano con un pañuelo blanco, la chica lo sujeto y comenzó a secarse las lagrimas que mojaban ligeramente sus pomulos.

-Es ese hombre… cierto?- Le pregunto Andrew directamente, el conocía perfectamente a la rubia, siempre estaba a su lado, conocía sus gustos, sus temores… le conocía realmente bien.

-La hiija del presidente: Ashley Graham, enamorada por primera vez de un hombre mayor que ella, empleado de su padre y lo peor… el puede fijarse en diferentes mujeres, inteligentes, independientes, hermosas (Hunnigan, Ada y Claire) y yo… que de diferente puedo tener? Solo soy… la hija del presidente, rubia, delgada, rica.

-Y que es sumamente hermosa, inteligente, buena persona, bondadosa, honesta…y podría continuar toda la noche- Sonrió Andrew, intentando darle ánimos.

-No soy nada especial- Volvió a comentar la chica.

-Es mucho más que eso, usted es única, incluso debería decir que "el" es quien no cumple con el perfil para estar con usted- Ashley levanto la mirada y le observo, sonrio ligeramente, sabía que Andrew la apreciaba y que le estaba dando ánimos.

-Si así fuera, entonces yo sería capaz de enamorarlo Andrew, es imposible-

-Usted podría tener a su lado a quien quisiera con solo desearlo-

-Deseo estar con Leon y no está a mi lado-

-El tiempo es sabio señorita, el acomoda las piezas tal cual deben estar, en el momento preciso- Ashley sonrió disimuladamente, Andrew de nuevo haciendo gala de sus frases optimistas y extrañas.

-Tienes razón, dejare que el tiempo haga lo suyo, aunque… yo le ayudare un poco- La rubia se puso de pie y abrazo al chico- Siempre estas a mi lado cuando mas te necesito, gracias Andrew- después de esto le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-Siempre estaré para usted- El chico sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bueno ahora me siento mucho mejor!- Ashley se estiro y le devolvió su pañuelo. –Creo que me faltaba desahogarme-

-Ahora si me permite recomendarle algo…- Ashley ladeo el rostro y le observo. –Debería ir a su habitación o sus padres comenzaran a…-

-Ponerse histéricos… - La rubia, le sonrió por última vez y se encamino a su habitación.

-Siempre… estaré para ti…- Volvió a repetir Andrew, viendo a la chica alejarse, con un deje de tristeza.


	4. SOLO SEXO

Perdonen la demora en continuar, demasiado trabajo y deberes… :s esto me tiene limitadísima, pero pues aquí seguimos… Agradezco a:

**Lindakennedy:** Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que la historia te gusta, se que le faltan algunas cosas y que incluso podría mejorarla aun mas, pero créeme el tiempo lo tengo contado… porque el día no dura mas horas? Jajajaja aun así, intentare mejorarla! Saludos!.

******:** Arigato! Siempre que uno reciba reviews de halagos… pues suben a uno el ánimo jajajaja espero que conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia también te vaya agradando… este Leon en los líos que lo meteré… ya veras jajajaja xD Saludos y seguid posteando! :P

**Crhismas-Machine (Carlos):** Hello! Nuevamente que agradable sorpresa verte por aquí! Se que esta vez si demore mucho en la demora… gomenasai… pero bien dicen por ahí… mas vale tarde que nunca neh? Jajajaja bueno… intentare no desviar mucho el carácter de Leon… digo… para mí siempre ha sido entre bromista, coqueto y rudo a la vez… siento que con las chicas es todo un don Juan, aunque… como que le teme al compromiso serio…o es mi percepción jajajaja y pues con los varones es más serio y quisquilloso… no sé si es así o no… tu qué opinas… ojala puedas darme tu opinión! Y pues de nuevo muchas gracias por el review!.

**Rei kon 6665:** Hola Rei! Creo que te he quedado mal por momento jajaja puesto que en mi historia también aparecerá Ada… pero es para darle un toque emocionante a la historia, y pues… eso de la pareja de Leon x Ashley… pues como que casi nadie la toma en cuenta asi que quise hacer algo diferente, espero sea de tu agrado! Muchas gracias por el review, y espero saber de ti nuevamente! Saludos.

**Whatever:** Perdon por la demora! Que gusto saber que te gusta la historia, espero continues leyendo! Saludos.

**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSaKu GiRl:** Wow! Un triple gracias por tomarte la molestia de postearme varias veces! Siempre soñé a un Leon tremendito… jajaja osea coquetón… ojala no lo haga demasiado extraño… :s y pues de Ashley… veras que poco a poco sabrá conquistar al "incoquistable" jajajaja xD en verdad espero que continues leyendo y posteando, nuevamente muchas gracias! Saludos.

**Sherry:** Hola! Muchas gracias por postear, lamento la demora, pero aquí el capitulo nuevo! Saludos.

**Eniasfausto:** Gracias por el review y leer mi historia, tienes razón, como que casi no llama la atención la pareja de Leon x Ashley, pero eso es lo que la hace interesante no? Nuevamente gracias y espero que el nuevo capi, sea de tu agrado! Saludos.

**Miss Histery:** Hola! Jajajaja en una cosa estoy totalmente deacuerdo contigo… como no tener tantas pretendientas… si es todo un monumento! Solo… de mirarlo… (pensamientos obscenos) ahhhhh… bueno… quien no? jajajaja xD muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y postear, espero la conti sea de tu agrado. Saludos!

**Warminadore:** Muchas gracias por la post… y sabes que? Pensándolo bien… tienes razón… esto es mas como Harem, aunque claro… al final nuestro querido protagonista quedara prendado por una… pero es verdad… es como el clásico chico feito, sin chiste y nerd que es asediado por varias chicas… claro… en Leon no aplica ninguno de esos adjetivos jajaja es guapo, gallardo, inteligente y sexy… pero bueno, ojala conforme vaya desarrollándose la historia de igual forma te guste, un saludo y espero sigas posteando! Saludos.

**Tsukii No Hana:** Hello! Que bueno que te gusto! Fijate que pensé que quizás no iba a tener mucha audiencia… jajaja precisamente porque LeonxAshley como que no llama mucho la atención, pero me alegra saber que no soy la única "loca" jajaja que gusta de esta pareja! Bienvenida al club y pues a disfrutar de este par… que veras que lios tendrán jajaja muchas gracias nuevamente y espero que sigas posteando y leyendo! Saludos.

**Neverdie:** Muchas gracias por el review! Y por leer la historia, en verdad que me alegra saber mucho que la pareja no le desagrada a muchos, mas motivación para actualizar la historia jajaja. Saludos.

**CAPITULO IV**

-No puedo creer la suerte que tengo- Comento el castaño, ayudando a su acompañante a tomar asiento, mientras jalaba la silla hacia atrás.

-Te detesto Leon- Jugo Claire. –Mientras tomaba asiento. –Te encanta aprovecharte y poner nerviosas a las chicas eh?-

-Para nada, solo digo la verdad, te ves hermosa y creo que no soy el único que lo nota- Observo, mientras varios varones a su alrededor miraban a Claire disimuladamente. –De hecho yo soy quien está sumamente incomodo… me pones nervioso tu a mi- Leon disimuladamente observo el cuello de su compañera, bajando lentamente la vista, cuando sus ojos se posaron un poco más abajo, cerro estos y respiro profundo –que tentación- Murmuro, haciendo que la castaña le escuchara.

-Que miras Sr. Leon. S. Kennedy?- Claire se percato perfectamente de la mirada que le dirigió Leon.

-Me encanto tu vestido, que buen gusto tienes- Subió la mirada y sonrió inocentemente.

-Si claro- murmuro la chica –para tu cumpleaños ya sé que regalarte-

-No gracias, en ti se ve perfecto, en mi… creo que lo hare desentonar- Fue en ese momento que llego el mesero de aquel lugar, interrumpiendo la charla de los dos chicos.

Una hora después, finalmente concluyeron su cena, optaron por caminar, mientras Claire se quitaba las zapatillas, las sujetaba con una mano y caminaba por la orilla del mar, haciendo que sus pies tocaran el agua salada.

-Algún plan para mañana?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Algunos, quizás nadar un poco, ir a un casino, no lo se… solo… ten presente señorita… que estamos aquí para di-ver-tir-nos, ese es nuestro único objetivo-

-Con que no venga un mar de zombies por acá-

-Ni lo digas de broma- Leon giro el rostro y le observo con el ceño fruncido.

-Jajajaja, venga, venga… vamos a nadar- Le jalo la chica de la manga.

-Espera… espera, tu vestido, no… aguarda- Pero demasiado tarde, cuando el castaño intento poner resistencia, la castaña le había jalado fuerte haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera junto con ella adentro del mar.

-Qué remedio- Dijo Leon, cuando su cabeza se dejo ver. –Te aprovechas de mi nobleza-

-Pobre de ti…- Dijo Claire, acercándose al castaño y agarrándose de uno de sus brazos.

Leon bajo la mirada sin poder evitarlo, el vestido de la chica se había pegado a su cuerpo tanto que dibujaba perfectamente su silueta, pero al percatarse de ello, subió su mirada al rostro de Claire, se dio cuenta de que la chica le había visto, por lo que iba a disculparse, pero ella, le sonrió de manera cómplice.

-Hagamos una competencia- Dijo ella, Leon arqueo una ceja. –Y quien pierda, hará lo que el otro diga y mande-

-No se… no lo se…-

-A que le temes?-

-Más bien, no quisiera aprovecharme de ti-

-Entonces no te preocupes, aceptare cualquier reto-

Leon, se llevo su diestra a la barbilla y la acaricio suavemente.

-Bien de aquí a esa boya-

-De acuerdo- Los dos jóvenes se pusieron en sus posiciones y en cuanto ambos contaron hasta tres, dieron marcha a la competencia privada que habían hecho.

Claire era bastante buena nadadora, por lo que había ganado.

-Ya me pesa la edad- Bromeo Leon cuando llego junto a Claire.

-Gane…- Canturreo la chica, mirando a Leon de manera traviesa.

-Bien madame, seré su esclavo, así que… usted ordene-

-Bueno primero y antes que nada, quiero que me lleve a mi habitación, ya hace frio y con estas ropas mojadas podemos pescar un resfriado-

-Es un placer- Leon sujeto a Claire y nado hasta la orilla junto con ella, después al estar ambos afuera del agua la cargo tan fácilmente y camino hacia el hotel. En cuanto las recepcionistas observaron a los chicos, avisaron a algunos empleados, y al instante Leon y Claire fueron provistos por unas batas y toallas, sin embargo, Leon no había bajado a Claire, por lo que los empleados le colocaron la bata solo por encima.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo la chica- en la tarde no querían darnos una suite y ahora nos tratan tan diferente, tan bien-

-No nos quejemos, dejémonos apapachar- Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la suite de Claire, esta saco de su bolsa "mojada" las llaves y se las dio a Leon. –Dios… no me percate de mi celular… también se mojo-

-Yo lo siento por tu hermano, estará histérico al no localizarte-

-Seré Redfield muerta al llegar-

-Entonces aprovecha tus últimos días- Sonrió Leon, Claire estiro la mano para abrir la puerta, cuando lo logro, hizo que Leon la llevara hasta el interior de su suite.

-Donde quiere que la baje señorita?-

-Aquí está bien- Señalo la chica, Leon con delicadeza la bajo.

-Bueno, cumplí con mi cometido, ahora si me permite, creo que debería ir a mis aposentos y dejarla descansar-

-Aguarda…- Dijo la chica, sujetándole de un brazo.

-No he dicho que ya ha terminado su castigo-

-Ah no?- Leon enarco una ceja e hizo todo el esfuerzo por no quitar la mirada del rostro de Claire hacia más abajo, su vestido se había ceñido totalmente a su cuerpo y eso era malo, malo para Leon, quien como todo hombre sano y normal, no podría escapar de por lo menos dar una escaneada exprés a todo su cuerpo, algo que por supuesto notaria la castaña. -En verdad, Claire, debería irme- Advirtió el castaño.

-No puedo creer que en este momento, vas a ir a tu habitación y te encerraras a dormir-

-Eso hare- Respondió Leon intentando sonar sincero, por lo que la chica frunció el ceño y le miro con intensidad.

-No te creo-

-Es la verdad-

Claire no podía creer que el castaño en verdad no fuese a ir a ningún otro lado, es decir, estaban de vacaciones, tenía dinero de sobra para gastar en ese viaje, era apuesto y tenía toda la noche para hacer y deshacer en lo que el quisiera.

-A donde iras después de dejarme aquí sola?- Pregunto la chica sin rodeos.

-Lo importante aquí es… que ya es noche, estas mojada, si no te cambias en este momento te hará daño, debes hablar a tu hermano para informar que estas bien, que llegaras en dos semanas, que se te "descompuso" el móvil y… dormir-

-No juegues conmigo Leon-

-Descansa Claire- Leon se acerco a la chica y se inclino para depositar un beso en su frente.

-Leon… podrías…- Claire deseaba que el chico se quedase con ella, que pasara la noche en su suite, que durmiera a su lado… que…

-Hasta mañana…- Leon era especial con las personas que le importaban y Claire era mucho muy especial para el, no se atrevería a aprovecharse de ella, a pesar de sus bromas algo subidas de todo, Leon sabia en donde debía parar.

-Leon…- Claire quería, deseaba que el se quedase esa noche con ella, pero… nunca había sido tan directa con un chico, aunque era una chica moderna, no se atrevería a decirle directamente a un hombre "quieres pasar la noche conmigo?" por lo que suspiro con pesar y sonriendo ligeramente, observo al castaño –Hasta mañana Leon, que descanses-

Leon, sonrió ligeramente también, saliendo de la habitación de la chica, para adentrarse a su propia habitación, no se tomo la molestia de prender las luces, simple y sencillamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada, dejándola en el piso, hasta plantarse frente a un pequeño refrigerador, abrir la puerta de este y tomar una cerveza de lata (ese servicio lo pidió justo antes de irse a cenar junto con Claire).

En la oscura y silenciosa habitación solo se escucho un "clac", llevo la lata a sus labios y saboreo aquella fría cerveza. –Necesitaba esto- Dijo en voz alta –Y una ducha fría… muy fría…- La situación con Claire le habían dejado un poco alterado, era imposible no fijarse en esa chica, era dulce, amable y hermosa –Quizás debería darme una oportunidad- Recordó la escena de la habitación de Claire, se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, sabía que la chica deseaba pasar la noche con el (y el no podía negar que también le gustaba esa idea) tenía la experiencia suficiente para darse cuenta de ello sin necesidad de palabras.

Se sentó en su cama, y miro hacia la puerta, dio otro trago largo a su cerveza, una batalla interna se estaba llevando acabo en su mente. –Que tanto estas pensando Leon? Un lugar de tentación, una noche larga, una hermosa chica…- Entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie, dejo la lata en una mesa de centro, se adentro en su habitación, para colocarse una playera sin mangas color blanca, y un short negro de gabardina, sujeto las llaves de su habitación y salió de esta.

Toco con insistencia la puerta de la habitación de Claire, hasta que esta abrió la puerta envuelta en una bata de baño.

-Leon… que ocurre?- Pregunto la chica, algo confusa por la ahora presencia del castaño. El agente sonrió de manera "picara" y sin decir algo, camino dos pasos hacia la chica y la beso.

Claire abrió los ojos de sobremanera, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, pocos segundos más tarde, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por aquel beso, que no se rompió, incluso minutos después, cuando, sin separar sus labios, cerraron la puerta de la habitación de la castaña y caminaron hacia la cama.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, del momento, de los besos y caricias, Leon se detuvo.

-Ocurre algo?- Pregunto la chica, con los labios sonrojados, algo hinchados y los pómulos rojizos.

-Seré un verdadero patán si no te digo esto Claire y prefiero que sea un acuerdo mutuo- Leon miro a los ojos a la chica, esta conocía lo suficiente al agente para adelantarse a lo que el quería decirle.

-Solo sexo… -La chica sonrió ligeramente. –Nada de ataduras, ambos somos adultos y estoy de acuerdo en ello- Dijo Claire ante el asombro del castaño.

-Bien, entonces… ya nada me detiene- Leon nuevamente beso a la chica, mientras ella agradecía internamente la honestidad de Leon (mejor desde un principio prefería saber lo que Leon esperaba de ese momento, a que ella se dejara llevar por falsas esperanzas) aunque era deprimente por una parte, ya que ella… en verdad que le quería, pero sabía que Leon aun… no estaba preparado para una relación más formal, aun así, besarle, acariciarle, estar con él, era más de lo que pudo haber soñado.

Fue en ese momento que se separaron un poco para tomar aire, y sin decir nada mas, nuevamente se besaron. Leon, sin dudarlo, desato el cinto de la bata de la chica y… vaya sorpresa, Claire ya no llevaba absolutamente nada abajo. A pesar de su amplia experiencia en ese ámbito, Leon no pudo reprimir un ligero escalofríos, el cuerpo de esa chica era realmente hermoso.

De pie, Leon apego mas su cuerpo al de la chica, dejo de besarle en la boca, para comenzar a dejar cortos besos en su cuello, mientras sus manos se aventuraban y comenzaban a acariciar su cintura, su cadera, sus pechos.

Leon la volteo, pegando aun mas su cuerpo a la espalda de la chica, deslizando la bata por sus hombros dejándola caer al suelo. Sus manos se posaron sobre sus pechos, acariciando y apretando de vez en vez con suavidad.

Leon se separo un poco para quitarse de manera rápida la playera y los shorts en conjunto con sus interiores, después beso nuevamente el cuello de la chica, pegándose otra vez a su cuerpo, haciendo que su miembro chocara con las nalgas de la chica. Claire abrió los ojos mas grandes cuando sintió al chico pegada a ella, sin ya nada de ropa.

Leon se inclino hacia adelante, empujando a la chica hacia la cama, Claire solo subió las rodillas a la cama, apoyándose con las manos en el colchón.

Leon se relamió los labios, los tenia secos solo de ver semejante cuadro, Claire sobre la cama en 4, totalmente dispuesta para él.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, sujeto su miembro, acercándolo a la entrada de la chica, ella sujeto con fuerza las mantas, mientras se relajaba lo más posible para una intromisión satisfactoria para ambas partes.

Y finalmente Leon entro, cuando esto ocurrió ambos dejaron escapar un suave quejido, Leon hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, solo de sentir el cálido interior de su compañera, mientras Claire, había pegado su frente en el colchón y cerrado los ojos con fuerza.

El agente comenzó a moverse, después coloco sus manos en los pechos de la chica, llevando un ritmo más rápido, se inclino un poco para dejar algunos besos en la espalda de la chica.

Despues de unos minutos, Leon se separo, se recostó en la cama y ahora fue el turno de Claire de llevar el ritmo, se coloco sobre el castaño, sujetando el miembro del agente para introducírselo.

Nuevamente estaban unidos, Claire se movía realmente bien, bueno eso pensaba el castaño, mientras masajeaba sus pechos que se movían con ímpetu.

La castaña, deslizo su mano derecha a la boca del agente, haciendo que este le lubricara dos dedos, para después guiar su propia mano a su clítoris y tocarse.

Aquella imagen estaba poniendo a Leon al límite, nunca se hubiese imaginado que la castaña fuera, tan buena en el sexo.

Los movimientos de la chica se aceleraron, su rostro se mostro más sonrojado y sus gemidos eran más fuertes.

Minutos más tarde, término en esa posición, sintiendo una verdadera ola de placer, haciendo que su interior tuviera ligeros espasmos y apretujara suavemente el miembro del castaño. Algo por lo cual, Leon ya no podía aplazar mas lo inevitable.

-Claire…- Leon apenas y podía hablar, su respiración también estaba acelerada, al igual que su ritmo cardiaco.

-Adentro…- Dijo la chica.

-No… de ninguna manera- Leon sujeto la cadera de la chica, intentando salir de ella.

-No hay problema… yo… me estoy cuidando- Claire observo el rostro de Leon, y antes de que este pudiera decir algo mas, ella comenzó a moverse de manera más rápida.

Leon estaba un poco dudoso, pero dadas las circunstancias y el momento, no pudo resistir mas, sujeto con fuerza la cadera de la chica, tratando de entrar lo mas que podía en ella para finalmente venirse en su interior, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Segundos más tarde, y aun sin salir de el, la castaña se recostó sobre su pecho, intentado recuperar el aliento al igual que Leon.

-Eso fue…-

-Y aun tenemos dos semanas- Murmuro el castaño sonriendo pícaramente, acariciando la espalda desnuda de la chica con la yema de sus dedos.

-Eso quiere decir que… tendré que pedir más vacaciones, para recuperarme de estas vacaciones?- La chica sonrió ligeramente.

-De hecho, puedo asegurar que casi no dormirás en estas dos semanas- Aseguro el castaño.

-Si todas las noches serán como la de ahora, no tengo queja alguna- Claire se separo un poco, para mirar a los ojos al castaño.

-Serán mejor…- Leon levanto un poco la cabeza para besar a la chica, después los dos se acomodaron adecuadamente en la cama y desde el primer día, a partir de ese momento, Leon ya no tuvo necesidad de ocupar su propia suite.

**CONTINUARA... SIGAN POSTEANDO PLEASE.**


	5. EL CASTIGO

Buenas noches!

Bueno, una disculpa antes y primero que nada por la demora en bajar continuación, pero en fin, aquí estamos y agradezco a todos x su paciencia y los chicos (as) que se toman el tiempo para dejar un post!

**Crhismas-Machine (Carlos):** Como siempre contando con tu review! Muchas gracias por pasar en cada uno de los capítulos y dejarme un comentario. Sabes tienes razón Leon es serio, frió y sumamente analítico en cuestiones de trabajo, supongo yo también jejeje :P pero como bien dices, pues esta es otra situación, donde lo mas complicado seria… no encontrar un rastrillo para rasurarse apropiadamente? Jajaja xD nah! Las cuestiones del corazón también son complicadas (y bastante creo yo) por lo que pondrán en serios aprietos a Leon y Ashley sobre todo. Y referente al Lemon, nuevamente tienes razón, creo que tuve algo de culpa, he de admitirlo xS generalmente se avisa con anticipación, gracias a tu comentario comprendí que hay gente a la que le gusta el lemon y a la que no, y hay que respetar ambos lados, por lo que al inicio del capitulo si existe Lemon, advertiré. Muy buena observación y muy buena idea que me diste :O. Me despido agradeciendo nuevamente tu review! Gracias y hasta luego!

**neverdie:** Jajajaja hola! Ni se nota que no toleras a Ada eh? Jajaja me alegra que el Lemon te haya gustado, espero así sea con el resto de la historia, muchas gracias por el post! Por cierto, yo también amo las escenas con Lemon… creo que muchos de los que leen aquí mentirían si dicen lo contrario! Jajajaja xD

**Tsukii No Hana:** Muchas gracias por el review! Y entiendo que a veces no se puede dejar review… yo tardo años en bajar continuación debido a mis actividades, pero como bien dices… aquí estamos y es lo importante jajajaja xD, gracias nuevamente y espero la conti te guste!

**Emperatriz:** Sabes tu post me ayudo para aclarar bastantes cosas… una cosa si te diré, MUY BUENA IDEA lo del chofer con la Redfield… eso aun lo tengo que masticar, pero de que me agrado, me agrado y bueno… en este capitulo, ya poco a poco Ashley y Leon se acercan mas, no como pareja, pero al menos tendrán que estar mas tiempo juntos :P así que es un buen inicio no lo crees? Pues espero no sea el primer y ultimo post que recibo tuyo, y ojala la conti sea de tu gusto! Gracias y hasta luego!.

**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl:** Jajaja, bueno claire… a tenido que crecer de manera más rápida que el resto de las chicas de su edad… digo… quien anda por ahí disparándole a zombies? Jajajaja además, ella siempre me atrajo por su forma tan libre de ser… no me refiero a que sea liberal, si no que es una chica bastante independiente y ese tipo de chicas no se limitan a sentir… me explico no? Jajajaja xD Además seamos francas, si alguien tuviera la oportunidad de estar con alguien como Leon… solo se pondrían a platicar? Jajajaja xD Yo digo que no! Jajaja bueno muchas gracias por el post! Hasta luego!

**Miss Histery:** Muchas gracias por el review! A mi también me encanto el Lemon, algo fuerte pero… que rayos, son los que mas se disfrutan jajajaja xD y claro que si el castaño es el protagonista… pues aun mas (Hemorragia nasal) xD bueno espero la conti te guste! Hasta Luego!.

**CAPITULO V**

Suspiro con pesar, ya habían pasado dos semanas y en ningún momento había recibido una sola llamada de él, es decir, al menos esperaba que le hablase para saber cómo seguía después de el rescate, pero se había equivocado… definitivamente Leon S. Kennedy no era así. Además, porque tendría que hablarle el a ella? No existía un lazo ni siquiera de amistad entre ellos… así que, porque el agente tendría que llamarle?. Definitivamente ese pensamiento puso aun más melancólica a la rubia.

Recorrió la cortina transparente de la ventana principal de su alcoba y observo el cielo, que en ese momento comenzaba a nublarse, volvió a suspirar.

Paulatinamente algunas gotas comenzaron a estrellarse en el vidrio, eso de alguna forma le molesto, en cuanto comenzara a llover más fuerte, la visibilidad que tenia hacia el jardín se le haría nula, y ella que tenía la esperanza de verle llegar. De hecho, sabía perfectamente que ese día el llegaría de vacaciones, tal cual lo dijo su padre, y que incluso ya se le tenía asignada una actividad, sin embargo, sabía que tenía que llegar primero allí, hablar con su padre para después reincorporarse a sus actividades, así que no dudaría en aprovechar para verle.

Así paso el resto de la tarde… esperando. No se percato de en qué momento se quedo dormida, simple y sencillamente abrió los ojos y se percato de lo tarde que era, miro el pequeño reloj de gato que tenía en su repisa, las 2:00am. Nadie, le había molestado para la cena, quizás la miraron tan cansada que optaron por no despertarla.

Se incorporo de su cama aun con su vestimenta del día, se metió a dar una ducha larga para después colocarse la pijama que consistía en un pantalón de franela color rosa pálido y una blusa sin tirantes del mismo color con el dibujo de un oso de felpa en el centro.

Tenia hambre, así que decidida, se dirigió a la cocina, mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla, no quería armar alboroto, por lo que intentaba ir despacio y sigilosa, para no molestar a nadie, ni siquiera a los sirvientes.

Entro a la amplia cocina y sin prender la luz, se dirigió al refrigerador, se enrosco la toalla en la cabeza, mientras miraba y analizaba que pudiese servirle de cena rápida y sabrosa, cuando escucho a sus espaldas un pequeño crujido. Se volteo rápidamente y miro a la oscuridad. Aun los temores y miedos de lo sucedido gracias a su secuestro no la dejaban en paz, por lo que se quedo estática y temerosa.

-Vaya lluvia…- Dijo una voz masculina, cuando de pronto la luz hizo presencia en la cocina.

-Leon!- La chica observo al castaño, quien estaba hecho una sopa.

-Ashley?- El castaño observo a la chica.

-A…acabas de llegar?- No pudo evitar mostrar ligero nerviosismo en su voz… quizás a causa de sus miedos o tal vez…

-Si, ufff no fue tan buena idea haber venido en motocicleta-

-Y… nadie te recibió? Estas empapado!- La chica se acerco a el, se percato de que tenia una toalla en la cabeza, sonrojándose ligeramente, no era de su agrado que el castaño la viese así. Aunque este no mostró interés alguno en eso.

-Sí, los agentes de afuera iban a vocearme para que la gente del servicio me recibiera, pero yo les indique que no lo hicieran, es demasiado tarde para andar molestando a la gente-

Ashley se quito la toalla de su cabeza y aunque estaba algo húmeda se la ofreció al castaño.

-Toma, puede servirte-

-Gracias Ashley- Leon le miro y le sonrió ligeramente, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-M…me alegra verte nuevamente Leon- La chica le sonrió de manera tierna y con un tono sumamente sugestivo.

-Igual a mi… veo que estabas buscando algo de cenar- Ashley suspiro con pesar, definitivamente Leon no le daba esperanzas absolutamente de nada, parecía como si le hubiese respondido mas por compromiso que por verdad. –Anda no te entretengas conmigo, sigue en lo tuyo, creo que… iré a prepararme mentalmente, espero una llamada de atención por parte de tu padre-

-Definitivamente lo hará- Respondió la rubia.

-Lo sé, el me esperaba por la tarde- Suspiro con pesar.

-Que te entretuvo?- Pregunto de manera inocente la rubia.

-Mmmm…- El castaño se quedo pensando en Claire, tuvo que llevarla a su casa, claro, a el le correspondía después de que también fue el quien había ido a recogerla a su casa para irse de vacaciones. Pero claro que eso no lo había entretenido, había llegado a buen tiempo, solo que… cuando habían llegado a la casa de la chica… quiso comprobar que tan cómoda y diferente era la cama de la castaña a la del hotel. –No puedo negarte que disfrute tanto de mis vacaciones… que no quería regresar-

Ashley le miro por breves segundos para después darle la espalda.

-Entiendo…- Claro que lo entendía, de manera indirecta se imaginaba lo que había disfrutado de sus vacaciones. Volvió a rebuscar en el refrigerador, encontrando un yogurt de frutas y fue lo único que tomo.

-Hasta mañana…- Ashley paso a su lado, sin intención de continuar la charla.

-Pensé que cenarías aquí… y…-

-Ya me entro el sueño, tomare solo algo ligero… bienvenido Leon- La rubia camino hacia su habitación, haciendo que el castaño, notase la extraña manera en la que se comportaba.

-Mujeres, definitivamente todo un misterio…- Se encogió de hombros y con la toalla de Ashley, que por cierto noto, un deliciosa aroma emanando de ella, comenzó a secarse el cabello y se dirigió a la habitación que otro agente le dijo que le correspondía por esa noche.

El presidente, cruzado de brazos y con una mirada severa observaba a Leon, frente a su escritorio.

-Me extraña de ti-

-No tengo excusas- Admitió el castaño.

-Sabes tenia justo una actividad perfecta para ti, tengo bastantes agentes que necesitan de tu experiencia y conocimientos, hubiese deseado que tú te encargaras de ellos- Leon enarco una ceja.

-"Tenia", "hubiese"?- Pregunto, ya que aquel tono y aquello antes mencionado no le gusto en absoluto.

-Lo siento, no podrás dedicarte a esa actividad- Leon abrió grandes los ojos, no creyó que por el hecho, de haber llegado tarde por esa UNICA vez, se le estuviese castigando de esa manera.

-Señor… yo- Intento defender su postura, quería aquella activad, pero el presidente le interrumpió.

-Lo siento Leon, ya he pensado en otra actividad para ti- Leon apenas y abrió los labios cuando nuevamente el presidente le interrumpió. –No hay forma de discutirlo-

-Señorita Ashley, desea que el día de hoy le haga una coleta?-

-No Christy, iré con el cabello suelto-

-Se siente preparada para volver?-

-Si… no tengo ninguna duda, ya estoy más tranquila, además tarde o temprano debo continuar con mi vida, si no lo hice días antes fue por mis padres... ellos se resistían a dejarme salir a ningún lado, por una parte hasta aliviada me siento, no soportaría estar encerrada un día mas-

-Bien entonces, que pase buen día, muchas suerte señorita-

-Gracias Christy- La rubia se miro por última vez en el espejo antes de salir de su habitación. Una limosina ya le esperaba, Andrew le abrió la puerta, no sin antes sonreírle dulcemente, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa y subió a bordo.

-Muero de sueño- murmuro la chica, y como no iba a tener sueño? Si después del encuentro que tuvo con Leon y después de su respuesta sobre su demora, no había podido pegar el ojo en lo que restaba de la noche.

-Quieres un café?- Un vaso pequeño de unicel con popote se le presente frente a sus ojos, cuando se percato Leon yacía sentado a su lado.

-Leon!- La chica se sorprendió bastante al verlo ahí y mas aun cuando la limosina comenzó a moverse.

-Anda tómalo… y también te traje esto- El castaño le ofreció una caja de galletas- Me entere que no desayunaste, recuerda que la comida mas importante del día es el desayuno-

-Leon… aguarda, que haces aquí?- El castaño dio un largo suspiro y dio un sorbo al café que el traía para si.

-Trabajo- Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Trabajas?- No entiendo, te creía en el jardín trasero mostrándoles a los agentes mas novatos tus grandiosas habilidades- Leon volvió a dar un suspiro.

-Pues supusiste erróneamente, a partir de este momento me dedicare a ser tu sombra y mis grandiosas habilidades como tu dices, tendrán que colgarse en el closet-

-Pero… que has dicho!-

-Que mis grandiosas habilidades tendrán que colgarse en el closet-

-No, no… eso no! Lo otro!-

-Mmmm… pues que a partir de este momento seré tu custodio-

-Pero porque?- La rubia no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

-Digamos que fue la manera en que tu padre me esta llamando la atención por haber llegado tarde el día de ayer-

-Creo que exagero- Admitió la rubia, pero no podía negar que aquello a ella, le había favorecido.

-Que se le puede hacer…- Murmuro el castaño, dando otro gran sorbo a su café.

-No parece agradarte la idea-

-Por supuesto que no Ashley- Dijo Leon con toda sinceridad, pero vio que ese comentario de cierta forma incomodo a la rubia y se apresuro a añadir –Con todo el respeto que mereces pero… sabes que esto no es lo mío-

-Claro, entiendo, no hay monstruos ni aldeanos locos a los cuales volarles la cabeza con un disparo, solo una aburrida chica a la que debes cuidar y el peligro mas latente que se puede presentar es… si ella no llega a tiempo a la facultad.

-Disculpa Ashley, pero… hacerla de niñera no es algo que me entusiasme-

-Solo debo aclararte algo Leon, ya no soy una niña- Aquello lo había dicho por el comentario anterior del castaño, pero también para hacerse notar frente a el.

Leon le miro y sin mucho entusiasmo o sorpresa lo admitió –Lo se… el problema no es contigo y no quiero que te sientas mal, simple y sencillamente, esto no estaba en mis planes-

-Por supuesto nada que tenga que ver conmigo esta en tus "planes"- Murmuro la rubia, girando el rostro al lado opuesto.

-Que has dicho? No logre escucharte-

-Nada, nada… solo que, espero mi padre te levante pronto el "castigo"- Mintió la chica, claro estaba que no deseaba eso.

-Yo también…- Y justo en ese momento se detuvo la limosina. -Bien, he logrado que llegue sana y salva señorita Graham- Dijo Leon, sonriendo ligeramente, Andrew en ese momento les abrió la puerta, saliendo primero Leon, para después estirar este ultimo el brazo y ayudar a la rubia a salir. –Supongo que tendré que buscar algo en que entretenerme en lo que sales de clases-

-supones bien- Respondió la rubia. –Entonces nos vemos al rato- Justo se iba a dar la vuelta, cuando se percato que dos chicas, la miraban sorprendidas, y no solo ellas, sino la mayoría de los chicos que entraban a clases. La rubia se mordió los labios ligeramente y después se abalanzo a Leon para abrazarlo, haciendo que este último se sorprendiera bastante.

-Ocurre algo Ashley?- Pregunto totalmente descolocado.

-Solo... bueno… no me desagrada del todo que seas mi custodio, me siento segura Leon-

-Entiendo… aun estas un poco asustada por lo que paso, pero… no te preocupes Ashley, todo esta bien, ya todo esta bien- Leon, subió su mano a la cabeza de la chica, acariciando su lacio, suave y rubio cabello. –Ahora entra a clases o tu padre volver a "llamarme la atención" por no cumplir debidamente con mis actividades-

-Si, nos vemos al rato- Se separo suavemente de el y al darle la espalda sonrió ligeramente, observando a las dos chicas que la miraban sorprendidas.

-Quien es! Tienes que contarme todo!- Dijo una chica que no dudo en acercarse a la rubia cuando esta ya estaba algo alejada del castaño.

-Mi novio- Dijo la rubia, aparentando naturalidad.

-No pue-de SER!- grito su compañera –Hubieras visto la cara de Alissa y Brittany, estaban rabiando!- Ashley sonrió mas ampliamente.

-Lo se… me di cuenta- Y ambas chicas caminaron juntas hacia su salón.

C O N T I N U A R A . . .


	6. CONOCIENDOLO

Hola a Todos! Perdonaran la demora en bajar conti, con labores, hogar y bla,bla,bla, se complica bajar con rapidez, pero aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo.

Como siempre perdonaran la mala ortografía, el intento de hacerlo mejor y más entendible se hace, pero es mi talón de Aquiles jajaja xD

**Tsukii No Hana:** Muchas gracias por la review! Pues… bueno, eso de que Leon se vuelva su custodio, fue lo que se me ocurrió para que ellos tuvieran más roces… es decir, mas oportunidad de estar juntos… de otra forma, emparentarlos se me complicaría jejeje :P Me alegra saber que te va gustando la historia a cómo va… ojala el nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado! Cuídate!

**Emperatriz:** Muchas gracias por el comentario, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo… quien no se moriría de envidia con semejante bombón? Jajaja xD Y sip… ya hay mucho ClairexLeon y AdaxLeon o viceversa… creo que la pequeña bien merece una oportunidad… jajaja xD en ella aplicaría lo de "soñar no cuesta nada" jajaja xD. Por cierto… yo también me lo como enterito, si lo tuviera frente a mi mojadito y en medio de la noche OMG! *¬*

**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl:** Teniendo un novio como Leon… le tendría encerrado a piedra y lodo en mi casa jajajaja xD Fíjate que Leon, se me hace bastante honesto, de esas personas que dicen lo que sienten… jajaja que si alguien les aburre, no dudan en decirlo, que si algo le gusta, también lo dice. En fin, espero no esté errada con ello, pero es que imaginarme a un Leon callado y acatando todo… no lo imagino, ya vez que incluso estando al borde de la muerte… no puede quedarse callado y tiene que bromear o querer ser el último en decir palabra. Bueno muchas gracias por el comentario y espero la conti te guste!

**-: **Este comentario va para alguien que me escribió pero no me dejo nombre jajajaja xD en fin lo que vale es que me has dejado un review (si tu… tu que sabes que te estoy hablando a ti) jajaja xD en fin… esa Ashley es muy esporádica, a mi también me cae bien. Por cierto, me gustaría pasar a leerme tu fic, pero no me dejaste el nombre del mismo… Un saludo y nuevamente gracias por la review.

**Crhismas-Machine (Carlos):** Como siempre contando con tu review! Muchas gracias! Y efectivamente, esta Ashley pondrá la vida de Leon de cabeza, ya lo veras jajaja xD tengo pensada ya una situación muy buena. En fin, solo espero no estarla haciéndola muy tediosa, pero es necesario que explique de cierta forma, como es que Leon y Ashley comenzaran a acercarse más… bueno en este capítulo nuevo es lo que intento dar a entender (ojala se entienda). Aunque para Ashley no será nada fácil… ni una pizca, tendrá que ir con lentitud, aunque bien dicen, todo esfuerzo tiene una recompensa. Nuevamente muchas gracias por la review! Cuídate mucho!.

**neverdie:** Espero estés muy bien! Muchas gracias por el comentario, y bueno, he de decir que Ada, Claire y Hunnigan, si tendrán su participación… solo espero… nadie muera en el intento jajaja xD.

**lindakennedy:** ufff… me vas a matar… demore más que la ultima vez, pero bueno, aquí estoy dando señales de vida, jajajaja xD me agrada saber que te gusta la historia, y no te preocupes por las reviews, se que algunas veces se puede comentar, otras veces no, lo que importa es que de vez en cuando me hagas un comentario, para saber si la historia va bien o mal... jejeje :P Bueno, un saludo y nuevamente gracias por leer y dejarme un comentario!

**CAPITULO VI**

Dio una larga calada a su tabaco, hace bastante tiempo no fumaba uno, incluso lo apago a la mitad, le había mareado. Miro su reloj de muñeca, faltaban 15 minutos para que la rubia saliera del instituto. Dio un suspiro largo, estaba aburridísimo, no tenía la menor idea de cuánto tiempo aguantaría con ese ritmo de vida, el necesitaba acción, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos adrenalina.

Cerró los ojos y recargo la cabeza en una pared, mientras sus brazos los tenía cruzados, pronto escucho bastantes voces, abrió lentamente los ojos, los chicos comenzaban a salir.

Ashley salía en compañía de una chica, se percato de que esta le miro, cuando le sonrió ampliamente, vio como se despido de la chica y corrió hasta llegar frente a él.

-Leon!- Definitivamente la rubia, no podía disimular lo feliz que estaba con la presencia del castaño.

-Hola Ashley, que tal tus clases?- Pregunto colocando los brazos a sus costados.

-lo normal- Ashley se encogió de hombros y tan pronto como pudo se colgó de uno de los brazos de Leon. –Antes de llegar a casa, que te parece si vamos a tomar algo?- Pregunto la chica, mientras le jalaba sutilmente, para alejarse del lugar.

-Olvídalo Ashley, recuerda que hoy también retomas tus clases de piano a las cuatro, apenas y tenemos tiempo de llegar a la casa y de que comas algo- La rubia suspiro pesadamente.

-Tengo una idea…- Ashley se soltó de su brazo, saco su celular y marco un numero –Papa? Hola papa… eh? ah! Bien, bien! Si… si… aha….bueno es que te hable para avisarte que tengo que hacer un trabajo con un compañero, si papa, Leon me va a acompañar, aha… si, sí, yo cancelare la clase, le hablare a la Srita. Stuart, gracias, si yo también te quiero, adiós- Leon observo a la chica, estuvo a punto de arrebatarle el celular, cuando esta colgó. –Listo, no hay clases de piano el día de hoy… así que… porque no vamos a comer algo tranquilamente?-

-Ashley, como bien me dijiste no eres una niña, tu sabes lo que haces, pero mentirle a tu padre en estos momentos no es lo más inteligente que puedes hacer, estuviste secuestrada hace pocos días, si algo malo nuevamente te vuelve a pasar, no solo tu corres riesgo, ahora eres mi responsabilidad!- Leon le miro con total desaprobación.

-Vamos Leon, dame un respiro, tenia días sin sentir el sol quemando mi piel, tú mismo fuiste testigo de mi encierro y claro que lo entiendo, sé que mis padres tenían miedo, pero no puedo vivir así por el resto de mi vida!- Leon observo a la chica, tenía razón.

-De acuerdo, pero no te acostumbres Ashely, no siempre consentiré esto-

-Si, si… vamos Leon relájate, también tú mereces alejarte un buen rato de disparos, peleas, basukas y locos que quieren gobernar el mundo- Ashley le observo y le sonrió sinceramente, Leon dio un largo suspiro.

-Tienes razón- Cedió finalmente Leon, la rubia aprovecho, para acercarse lo suficiente a el, y colgarse nuevamente de su brazo, a Leon no parecía sorprenderle, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Ashley era de ese tipo de personas sumamente cariñosas, de esas que abrazan, acarician y besan en demasía a sus seres queridos -Bien Ashley, a donde quieres ir?-

-No lo se…- Admitió la rubia –No acostumbro a salir mucho, pensé que quizás tú podrías elegir por mi…- Leon levanto una ceja.

-Perfecto, alguna vez has visitado una cantina?- Leon sonrió con picardía, la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Jamás!- Admitió la rubia, llena de inquietud.

-Pues creo que es un lugar donde no se fijaran mucho en ti, pasaras desapercibida, andando- Leon comenzó a caminar, acercándose al auto donde Andrew les esperaba.

Pero para mala suerte de la rubia, quien había planeaba pasar toda la tarde sola en compañía del castaño, no fue así. Leon había invitado a Andrew a comer junto con ellos. Y a pesar de que el joven había intentado evadir dicha invitación, para ayuda de la rubia, no pudo hacer mucho, el castaño era bastante terco de cierta forma.

Dentro de la cantina, había una mesa de billar, Leon se acerco a esta tomando un taco.

-Vamos Ashley juguemos!- Leon sonrió y observo a la rubia.

-No me apetece jugar…- Dijo la rubia un poco parca, su idea de pasar la tarde comiendo y hablando de mil cosas con Leon para conocerse aun mas, no era precisamente esa.

-Si quieres te enseño- Leon creía que la razón por la que la chica no deseaba jugar era por desconocer cómo hacerlo.

Ashley suspiro pesadamente, se levanto y sujeto un taco, pero justo en ese momento se cruzo una idea loca por su cabeza.

-Si gano Sr. Kennedy, que gano?- Le pregunto sonriendo ligeramente.

-Lo que quieras dulzura- Leon sonrió al imaginarse la decepción que la rubia se llevaría, al darse cuenta de que jugar billar no era tan fácil como creía.

-Andrew, estas de testigo- Ashley observo al joven chofer y este asintió la cabeza.

-Diamantes o carambola, lisas o rayadas, que deseas jugar Leon?- Leon levanto una ceja.

–Así que sabes jugar eh?-

-En el instituto puedes inscribirte en diferentes actividades, una de ellas es el billar, lo iniciaron dos chicos, a la fecha son 10 miembros y yo soy la única mujer dentro de esa actividad- Sonrió con autosuficiencia. –Prepárate a perder Leon- El castaño observo por breves segundos a la rubia.

-Vaya, no me lo había esperado, pero siento desilusionarte, no soy una presa fácil-

-Soy una buena cazadora- Le reto la rubia, sin embargo, ella no se refería al juego en sí, tenían un significado doble.

MINUTOS MAS TARDE…

-Así nena! Dale duro!- Gritaba un señor regordete, disfrutando del espectáculo.

-Que gran movimiento!- Grito una mujer, que vestía provocativamente y que se colgaba del brazo de un hombre canoso, trajeado y de lentes.

-Te rindes Leon?- Sonrió la chica triunfante, habían pasado ya varios minutos de su juego, y era tan bueno que ya tenían a media cantina observándoles.

-Eres todo un estuche de monerías- Admitió Leon. –Bien acepto mi derrota Ashley-

Varios en general aplaudieron a ambos competidores, después cada uno nuevamente fue a sentarse a sus lugares correspondientes.

-En verdad eres bastante buena-

-Olvide decirte que estos últimos años he sido la campeona de los torneos internos-

-Omitiste eso…. apropósito-

-Bueno y ahora… debo elegir tu manda, así que déjame pensarlo- Leon suspiro con pesar, de repente todo aquello le había recordado algo, más bien a alguien… Claire.

-Claire!- Dijo en voz alta, había olvidado que debía marcarle.

Ashley frunció el ceño, vio tanto la reacción del castaño como escucho el nombre que grito.

-Perdona un momento Ashley- Leon se alejo de la mesa, y con su celular en mano, se alejo de ellos.

-Otra vez esa chica, quizás sea su novia… no lo crees Andrew?- Ashley seguía mirando al agente, quien hablaba gustosamente por celular.

-No…- Respondió el chico.

-Que quieres decir?- Ashley le miro atenta.

-Bueno, mientras estaba en el instituto, tuve suficiente tiempo para conocer mejor a… Leon-

-Hablaste con el? Que te dijo! Te conto algo? Anda Andrew, dime!- La rubia no podía creer que estaba apunto de conocer más sobre el castaño.

Andrew suspiro y tras mirar el dulce, hermoso e inquieto gesto del rostro de Ashley cayo a la tentación.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que esa chica llamada Claire no es su novia, lo sé porque, por lo que me dio a entender el no piensa en tener una relación formal con alguien… ni siquiera se mira a futuro casado o con hijos-

-En verdad piensa eso?- Esa información tanto era buena noticia como mala para la rubia.

-Si, eso me dijo-

-Vaya, será realmente difícil poderle conquistar, hasta creo que esa chica "Claire" las lleva de ganar-

Justo en ese momento Leon regresaba junto con ellos.

-Bueno, debemos irnos ya… - Andrew y Ashley asintieron, la noche comenzaba a caer en la ciudad, ni siquiera se habían percatado los 3 de que habían pasado tan buena compañía que el tiempo se les había ido volando.

Al llegar Andrew se despidió de Ashley y de Leon, mientras esta caminaba al lado del castaño en silencio, pensaba en lo que Andrew le había dicho "como conquistar a un hombre como él? Como poder llamar su atención, siquiera un poco mas allá de amistad o trabajo?

-Bueno Ashley pasa buena noche- Leon se había detenido a la entrada de la casa blanca, ni siquiera iba a entrar.

-Te vas?- No pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta.

-Bueno, estoy dejándote sana y salva en casa, así que… mi labor por hoy a terminado-

-Iras con… Claire?- Leon le miro con la ceja levantada.

-Si… iré con Claire- Su pecho se encogió, solo de escuchar aquello, ardía de celos y moría de dolor.

-Leon… yo…- Que pasaría si ella le dijese que le gustaba, que le quería, la rubia mordió sus labios y miro nerviosa al castaño. Leon observo a Ashley atento a lo que quería decirle. –Aun no reclamo mi premio-

-Oh vaya, es verdad!- Leon había olvidado su pequeña apuesta. –Bien Ashley quieres que te traiga algo de regreso? Algo en especial?-

-No…- La chica trago lento, sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

-Bien, bien, entonces… que vas a querer?-

La chica se debatía internamente, quería decirle lo mucho que le gustaba, quería pedirle quizás un beso, un cita… pero… -Quiero salir, otra vez, vayamos al cine o algún lugar especial- Leon no vio problema alguno.

-Claro, no veo por qué no, mañana, vayamos a ver una película-

-Gracias Leon!- Ashley le abrazo.

-Bueno entra ya…-

-Si…- La rubia se separo del castaño, pero no se movió de su lugar, no quería dejarlo ir con la castaña.

-Leon… regresaras pronto? Podría esperarte para cenar juntos- Leon al instante negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Ashley, no creo llegar para la cena-Ashley asintió y miro entristecida al agente.

-Entiendo-

-Anda entra ya, descansa, nos vemos mañana- Leon se giro y comenzó a caminar, se dirigía hacia donde estaba su motocicleta.

-Oye Leon! Piensa rápido!- El castaño se giro a tiempo para atrapar un chocolate.

-Endúlzate la vida!- Le grito la rubia, sonriéndole ampliamente, en ese momento la chica había comprendido que llevar las cosas demasiado rápidas no funcionarían con el agente, lo mejor era ir paso a pasito, se volvería su amiga, su confidente… haría que Leon se encariñara con ella, tanto que no EXISTIRIA nadie en el mundo que le comprendiera y empatizara con él, así como ella.

Leon correspondió a la sonrisa, devolviéndosela al instante, hizo un gesto de gratitud con la mano y siguió caminando, subió a la motocicleta, se coloco su casco correspondiente y arranco, alejándose de ahí.

Aparco al lado de la casa de Claire, bajo de la motocicleta, se quito su casco y camino decidido a la casa de la castaña, solo basto que tocara una sola vez el timbre para que la chica le abriera.

Así como entro, así recibió un beso de saludo de la castaña, no dijeron más, con los labios acariciándose mutuamente, se dirigieron a la habitación principal, esa noche Leon no llego a dormir nuevamente a la casa blanca.

Un dulce aroma inundo sus fosas nasales, respiro hondo, y fue en ese momento consiente del hambre que tenia. Había llegado hace una hora, había pasado la noche con Claire, se tuvo que parar a las cuatro de la mañana, saliendo sigiloso de la casa de la castaña para no despertarla, después regreso a la casa blanca, en especifico a su dormitorio para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropas. Y ahora que se dirigía a la cocina para prepararse un café y un sándwich para aminorar el hambre, se topaba con ese embriagante aroma.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a la rubia despierta frente a la estufa, cocinando.

-Buenos días!- Saludo la rubia sonriendo dulcemente.

-Hola Ashley…! Madrugaste…- El castaño le miraba intrigado.

-Hoy tenía ganas de cocinar, en ocasiones suelo hacerlo-

-Panqueques… - El agente se acerco a la estufa, al lado de la rubia y aspiro hondo –Huele delicioso-

-Anda siéntate, te serviré- El castaño acato de inmediato lo que le pidió la rubia, por breves segundos la miro, ella le daba la espalda, tenia puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de manga corta color roja, sin embargo, lo que más llamaba su atención era aquel mandil color amarillo con gallinitas dibujadas por todo su extensión, no pudo disimular una ligera sonrisa, mas tarde, frente a el tenia un plato extendido con tres panqueques endulzados con miel de maple, un vaso de jugo de naranja y un café de grano caliente.

-Provecho- Dijo la chica, sentada frente a él, comenzando a desayunar también.

-Wow Ashley! Están muy buenos!- Admitió el agente.

-En verdad? Qué bueno que te gustaron- Ashley le miro por breves segundos, se había percatado de que el castaño no había llegado a dormir otra vez, sin embargo, eso no debía desalentarla, tenía que pensar con la cabeza, antes que dejarse llevar por los sentimientos –Si me dices cuál es tu desayuno favorito, prometo prepararlo algún día-

-Bueno, tuve oportunidad una vez de viajar a México, probé unas deliciosas enchiladas verdes con huevos fritos, las conoces?-

-Ahhh! Por supuesto! Yo también las he probado!-

-Estando ya aquí en el país volví a probarlas, claro en otro lugar, y no me supieron igual… -

-Entonces esta dicho, la próxima vez serán enchiladas, yo tampoco las he comido desde entonces, será bueno volver a comerlas-

-Y no se diga los tacos de allá!- Exclamo Leon, recordando el mismo viaje que realizo a ese país.

-Oh si! Los he probado también!- Respondió emocionada la rubia, y ahí continuaron, teniendo una amplia charla sobre los diferentes platillos que han probado en diferentes países.

Cuando iban rumbo a la Universidad, la rubia ya tenía una amplia lista de los platillos favoritos de Leon, además se entero de que odiaba los platillos hechos con viseras, que su postre favorito era el mousse de chocolate y amaba la cerveza. La charla se había desviado a tal grado de que terminaron por confesarse sus momentos más bochornosos con la bebida. Leon le había relatado que estando en sus épocas de preparatoriano participo en "La resistencia, la fuerza del hombre" un tonto concurso entre varones, donde el que más botellas de vodka vaciara, ganaría un acumulado de 20 dólares. Hasta el mismo agente movió la cabeza avergonzado. "Veinte dólares! Puedes creerlo Ashley? Por Veinte dólares, pase una semana en cama, con el estomago revuelto y odiando a más no poder el vodka". Le había dicho Leon, aclarando aun así, que había ganado, pero que esos veinte dólares, bien los había necesitado para comprar comida y bebidas para semejante cruda. La rubia también compartió un relato, claro que lo que le había pasado no se comparaba a lo de Leon, pero para haber sido ella a la edad de 19 años, era bastante, cuando pidió permiso a sus padres de quedarse a dormir con una amiga, donde estando ya en ambiente, bajaron hasta llegar frente al minibar del padre de su amiga, y tomar "prestada" una botella de tequila. Le basto con decir que al día siguiente las dos chicas, no solo habían compartido secretos y confesiones de amor, sino que habían tenido que compartir excusado.

Finalmente llegaron a la Universidad.

-No se te olvida lo de hoy verdad Leon?- Le pregunto la rubia, antes de entrar al instituto.

-No sé si prefieras asiento en medio o hasta atrás- Respondió el castaño, Ashley sonrió al darse cuenta de que no lo había olvidado.

-Atrás y en medio- Se apresuro a decir la chica, justo en ese momento el celular del castaño timbro.

-De acuerdo, vengo por ti al rato, buen día Ashley- Leon le sonrió mientras miraba en la pantalla el nombre de la persona que le llamaba.

-Buen día Leon- Ashley se acerco a él y le beso en la mejilla, para después girarse y encaminarse al interior de la universidad, Leon por lo pronto había sonreído ligeramente al gesto de la chica, era algo que no le molestaba, de hecho le parecía algo lindo de su parte. Despues el también se giro y contesto al celular.

-Hola Claire!- Saludo animadamente –Mmmm… el día de hoy…? Lo siento, hoy… no puedo, si claro, por supuesto –En ese momento se acerco al auto donde ya le esperaba Andrew -bueno nos ponemos de acuerdo, adiós..- Colgó, guardando su celular en el bolsillo.

Andrew le observo, había escuchado la breve charla que Leon sostenía con la castaña, finalmente la rubia comenzaba a darse notar.


	7. FIESTA DE GRADUACION 1

Sé que más de uno querrá lincharme, estoy preparada para los cocolazos… :s lamento mucho la demora en la continuación, mis obligaciones no me han permitido actualizar antes, pero aquí estoy Dispuesta a continuar con la historia y acabarla, aunque sea tarde jejeje :P En fin… un agradecimiento especial a todos los que leen y dejar review!.

**Neverdie:** Se que ahorita está muy relax la historia para Leon (a como acostumbramos verlo) pero ya verás que vendrán momento de acción con pistola en mano y toda la cosa jajaja xD y también ya no tarda en dar señales de vida Ada, así que espera y ya verás! Muchas gracias por el review y espero la conti sea de tu agrado!.

**Hana:** Gracias por la review y por hacerme saber sobre todo que te gusta la historia, ojala sigas posteando! Saludos!

**Wolfgang2026:** Gracias por el review! Ojala continúes leyendo y que de igual forma te siga gustando la trama! Saludos!.

**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl:** En este capítulo escondí un poquito a Andrew, pero el chico se ha ganado mi corazón… jajaja ya tendrá su momento, sobre Leon… awww el es tan cool como dices que me lo como completito! Jajaja xD y sep puede darse el lujo de escoger a quien quiera… a poco no? creo que poco a poco Ashley va ganando espacio… lee el capitulo y me dices que opinas vale? Un beso y como siempre gracias por la review!

**Denise:** Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentario! Qué bueno que te está gustando la historia a cómo va…. Ojala la conti también sea de tu agrado! Disculpa la demora, pero más vale tarde que nunca vdd? Un beso grandote para ti también!

COMO SIEMPRE PERDONEN MI HORROGRAFIA! A LEER!

**Capitulo 7**

No podía creerse aun la suerte que tenia a últimas fechas, Leon ya no se marchaba por las noches tanto como antes, generalmente la pasaba con ella mirando la tele, paseando por el enorme jardín de la casa blanca o simple y sencillamente cenando juntos. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Poco faltaba para el baile de graduación, Ashley próximamente se convertiría en Licenciada en Administración por lo que la rubia trataba de idear la manera de invitar al castaño a su evento, no como guarura…si no como pareja de baile, como amigo… y quizás al finalizar el evento… como pareja.

-Ya elegiste el vestido?-

-No, aun no…- Respondió la rubia un poco deprimida.

-Mmmm… yo ya tengo el mío es color negro-

-Ah… que bien- Dijo decaída.

-Vamos Ashley que pasa?-

-No le he dicho a Leon que vaya conmigo al baile-

-Qué? como que no le has dicho? Pero es algo lógico… a fin y al cabo es tu novio! El tienen que acompañarte-

Ashley observo a su amiga, una joven delgada y de cabello corto, negro y lacio.

-Es que… mentí Stephany… Leon no…- La rubia se iba a sincerar con su amiga, cuando de pronto una voz masculina les interrumpió.

-Y miren a quien tenemos aquí…- Un chico con cuerpo atlético, cabello negro peinado en picos y chamarra deportiva de la Universidad, se acerco a las chicas, jalando una silla del comedor donde ellas se situaban, tomando asiento. –Popotitos y la chica gótica-

-No molestes Fred- Se quejo la amiga de Ashley poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Vámonos Steph- Ashley hizo el amago de pararse, pero la mano del chico la detuvo.

-Pero si acabo de llegar-

-Por eso nos vamos- Le miro la rubia molesta.

-Uyyyy…- Exclamaron los amigos del chico que le habían seguido y se situaron a sus espaldas.

-Ashley, Ashley Ashley… sabes que si me hablas de esa forma… me prendes- El chico la jalo de manera brusca hacia él.

-Suéltame Fred…- La chica no se asusto, sin embargo, se sentía bastante incómoda.

-Ya, está bien- El chico la soltó –Solo vine a decirte que para la fiesta de graduación no admito retrasos, pasare por ti a las siete en punto, no olvides vestir apropiadamente, recuerda que serás pareja del capitán de futbol americano y chico más popular de esta Universidad, sabes que tienes que lucir perfectamente como yo… no nena?- El chico comenzó a dar indicaciones, sin ni siquiera preguntar a Ashley nada.

-Ja, déjame reír- Dijo Stephany que le miro divertida –No sabes que Ashley ya tiene pareja de baile?-

-Qué? de qué diablos habla?- El chico miro a Ashley observándola bastante enfadado.

-No soy de tu propiedad Fred, nunca lo fui… empieza a madurar y de una buena vez, acepta que tu y yo tronamos hace meses!-

-Nunca rompimos-

-Que… poca vergüenza tienes!- Ashley le miro con los ojos entrecerrados. –Para mí fue más que suficiente verte manoseando con Alissa para saber que nuestra relación NUNCA significo nada-

-Creí que había quedado claro con la conversación que tuvimos-

-Seguro- Dijo Ashley –Me quedo totalmente claro que eres un patán- Y sin darle mayores explicaciones, la rubia se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ahí lo más rápido que podía, seguida de su amiga.

-Puedes creer lo estúpido que es?- Ashley miro a su amiga sin creerse aun que Fred seguía molestándola.

-Siempre te dije que era un idiota- Las dos chicas salieron de la Universidad, de manera instantánea y por instinto la rubia dirigía la vista a donde el castaño siempre la esperaba.

-Es un dios amiga… que suerte tienes…- Stephany también lo miro, era inevitable no hacerlo. –Fred no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra ese adonis- Ashley sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.

-Steph… Leon no es mi novio-

-Ashley… me mentiste-

-Amiga, discúlpame! Es que… en verdad que me gusta, estoy totalmente enamorada de él… y además de que quería que Alissa y Britany se enteraran para hacerlas rabiar-

-Aun así me mentiste…- Se volvió a quejar Steph.

-Perdóname amiga, que puedo hacer para que me perdones?- Steph, giro el rostro y observo a Ashley, después sonrió ampliamente.

Leon estaba recargado en la cajuela del carro donde viajaban, cuando observo a Ashley y a su amiga salir de las instalaciones de la Universidad, sin embargo, esta vez no solo Ashley se acercaba hacia el, sino que la acompañaba su amiga.

-Hola Leon- Saludo Ashley con su acostumbrado abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Ashley- Saludo el castaño, sin embargo, observo a la otra chica.

-Mira quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga, Stephfany te presento a Leon, Leon… ella es…-

-Hola mucho gusto- Stephany le miraba de arriba abajo-

-Mucho gusto- Respondió Leon, sonriendo ligeramente, era notorio que había impresionado a la chica.

-En serio… eres de verdad?-

Ashley le dio un codazo, mientras Leon no pudo reprimir una risa.

-Puedes comprobarlo- Leon se acerco a la chica, y le mostro su brazo musculoso. Sin titubearlo Stephany lo toco.

-Dios mío…- La azabache sintió una descarga eléctrica, su piel era dura y firme. -Podría comprobarlo en otra parte?- La amiga de Leon observo la retaguardia del castaño. Leon no se molesto, ni siquiera se sintió incomodo por el comentario, de cierta forma sabía que era atractivo para las chicas, y él conocía a bastantes que solían ser así o más directas.

-Podría ser en privado…- Leon le respondió de manera natural, aunque también no podía ocultar su parte coqueta, por lo que hizo que la azabache casi desfalleciera.

-Oigan… aun estoy aquí…- Se quejo la rubia, que se percato de que el castaño le seguía el juego a su amiga y no solo eso, si no que parecía realmente coquetearle.

-Disculpa Ashley, era una broma- Leon observo a la rubia y después pidió una disculpa a Stephany.

-Bueno creo que debemos irnos…- Corto Ashley quien de cierta forma se sintió ligeramente celosa.

Stephany se percato de la reacción de su amiga, solo se rio a sus adentros, entendía a su amiga, si ella tuviese la oportunidad de andar con alguien como Leon no permitiría que ni siquiera su propia hermana se le acercara.

-Un gusto Stephany- Leon se despidió, abrió la puerta para que Ashley subiera al auto pero antes de que la rubia se adentrara a su auto nuevamente Fred les interrumpió.

-Ashley a donde crees que vas? tenemos que hablar, me dejaste hablando solo!-

Leon giro el rostro y observo al chico con bastante hostilidad, puesto que no le gusto en absoluto como es que se había dirigió a la chica.

-Pasa algo malo Ashley?- Pregunto Leon, mirando a la rubia.

-No Leon, descuida… - Ashley suspiro con pesar, comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud de Fred.

-Fred, ya te dije todo lo que había que decir, podrías, por favor, dejar de molestarme?-

-Ashley… hablemos a solas…- Fred intento ponerse demasiado cerca de Ashley para llevarla consigo, pero Leon se interpuso en su camino.

-Ella, no va a ir a ningún lugar contigo-

-Quien demonios…-

-Leon ignóralo por favor- Ashley coloco una mano en el hombro del castaño. Sabía que con una sola mano el agente podía hacerlo polvo.

-Esto no te concierte… - Le dijo Fred a Leon.

-Si es Ashley la involucrada, TODO me concierne…- Despues de haber dicho esto, Leon le ignoro, espero a que Ashley subiera al auto, entro enseguida de ella e indico a Andrew que arrancara. Dejaron a Fred plantado observándoles nada más.

-Que no le concierne?- Hablo Stephany, sonriendo ampliamente, disfrutaba molestar a Fred y no pudo habérsele presentado mejor momento que ese. –Recuerdas que justo preguntabas sobre la pareja de baile de Ashley, que casualidad que recién te topas con esa persona-

Fred, quien estaba realmente molesto porque le habían dejado ahí hablando solo, miro a Stephfany.

-De que hablas? Ese tipo es…?-

-Si, el es la pareja de Ashley, voto por que ellos serán la pareja mas agraciada de la noche ¿Tu qué crees?- Le pregunto realmente divertida y tratando de molestarlo a más no poder.

-Ya lo veremos…- Fue lo único que dijo el chico, para dar media vuelta y alejarse de ahí, seguido por su grupo de amigos.

-Ja! Comete esa Fred… tanto daño que le hiciste a mi amiga, es tu turno de perder…- Dijo la azabache, mientras miraba la calle por donde se habían marchado Ashley y Leon. –Definitivamente no compites con el bombón de Leon…-

Mientras tanto en el auto…

-Que era lo que quería exactamente ese chico?- Leon miro a Ashley tratando de unir los engranes.

-Molestar…- Respondió Ashley, sin querer hablar sobre el asunto.

-No estás siendo sincera conmigo…- Se quejo el castaño. Ashley le observo y dio un largo suspiro.

-Un par de meses antes de que me secuestraran, tuve una… mmm… digámoslo que, salí un tiempo con ese chico, nada formal!- Se apresuro a decir.

-Empiezo a comprender…- Respondió Leon, observando a la chica realmente atento.

-Al parecer el tiempo que estuve ausente por mi secuestro, tuvo tiempo de sobra para extrañarme… a comenzado a buscarme nuevamente, la realidad es que yo… ya no estoy interesada en el-

-¿Por qué… no funciono su relación?- Leon estaba realmente interesado en ello.

-Porque… es un idiota- La rubia, miro por la ventanilla –Un día tuve la grandiosa idea de sorprenderlo después de clases, ese día le había preparado su comida favorita y como sabia que se iba a quedar a entrenar, ya que él es el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, decidí por lo menos llevarle de comer para que tuviese las suficientes energías…. Pero la que se llevo la sorpresa fui yo…- Ashley nuevamente giro el rostro y observo a Leon –Mi "novio" se encontraba bastante ocupado, encima de una… chica, ambos estaban en el salón de él, sobre el escritorio y el por supuesto tenía sus manos demasiado ocupadas bajo la blusa de ella y besaba sus labios con bastante ímpetu, así que ni el pretexto tenia de decirme el clásico "Esto no es lo que parece"-

-No pues… ni cómo ayudarlo- Admitió el castaño.

-Claro, después de eso, solo una vez me pidió que habláramos, pero él ni siquiera me pidió disculpas, de hecho me dio a entender que YO había tenido la culpa, porque como no… bueno… yo… no… había… bueno que yo no accedí a tener sexo con el… pues ustedes como hombres me dijo, tienen "necesidades" y que de alguna forma tienen que saciar esas "necesidades"-

Leon movió la cabeza de manera negativa, la verdad es que él no solía jugar con las chicas de esa forma, siempre que buscaba sexo, era bastante claro con sus intenciones y objetivos, si las chicas así lo aceptaban, no veía el problema. De hecho cuando el siendo aun más joven, tuvo oportunidad de salir con algunas chicas, siempre había sido fiel, si tenía una pareja no veía la necesidad de andar con otra persona, era de esas personas que si existía una relación la respetaba, si no funcionaba… bueno… ahora si podía darse la oportunidad con alguien más. Por supuesto que su presente era diferente, el no tenía ninguna relación formal y tampoco estaba dispuesto a tenerla, así que podía darse el lujo de salir con varias chicas a la vez, pero era totalmente diferente a andar con dos o tres chicas al mismo tiempo, ilusionándolas con una verdadera relación que no podía ser. Lo único que ignoraba Leon es que… podía darse el caso de que uno de los dos puede quedar realmente enamorado del otro.

Llegaron por fin a la casa blanca, pero antes de bajar, Leon sujeto de la mano a Ashley.

-Si es necesario tomar medidas más extremas sobre ese chico… solo avísame Ashley, no quiero ver… ni saber que sigue molestándote- Ese roce de manos, y esa mirada tan penetrante del chico castaño hacia la rubia, hicieron que ella se pusiera nerviosa y que su corazón se acelerara.

-Si… gracias Leon- Ashley intento sonreírle de manera normal, pero estaba bastante nerviosa y solo una sonrisa algo chueca se le dibujo en el rostro. Ahora pensándolo bien, y percatándose de que Andrew ya se había bajado del auto y esperaba afuera a que los dos chicos decidieran bajar, Ashley vio el momento perfecto para invitarlo a su graduación. –Leon quisieras, bueno tal vez, seria grato…- Sus manos le sudaban, todo ella temblaba de arriba abajo, pero estaba decidida. –Quisieras acompañarme a mi baile de graduación?- Soltó sin más, Leon quien mantenía su mano sobre la mano de la chica, le miro algo confuso.

-Hablas sobre… dejarte a la entrada del lugar donde será el baile o… ser tu pareja de baile?- Leon no se imaginaba rodeado de jóvenes Universitarios totalmente eufóricos y extasiados por el termino de sus estudios.

-Solo será un rato-

-Porque no invitas a alguien de tu edad y escuela Ashely? Creo que te divertirías mas con alguien que comparte tus mismos gustos e intereses en ese momento-

-Porque Fred se ha encargado de crear una barrera a mí alrededor, nadie se atreve a invitarme y nadie se atrevería a aceptar una invitación por parte mía-

-Ese chico comienza a irritarme- Admitió el castaño, miro a Ashley y observo que la chica hablaba en serio.

-En ese caso, está bien, te acompañare… igual y aprovecho para "hablar" muy seriamente con ese chico y dejarle bien en claro que debe mantener una distancia de 100 mts sobre ti- Ashley sonrió ampliamente y sin dudarlo se abalanzo a abrazar al castaño.

-Gracias Leon-

-Sera un placer…-

Despues de esto los dos chicos bajaron del auto, Ashley se sujeto del brazo de Leon y caminaron hacia la entrada.

-No crees que Ashley pasa demasiado tiempo con Leon?- Dijo una voz masculina, quien miraba atento a los dos jóvenes.

-Tu fuiste quien dio las indicaciones de que así fuera- Respondió una voz femenina.

-Solo debe estar con ella cuando se encuentre fuera de casa, pero últimamente ellos incluso estando dentro, se frecuentan, si no están viendo tv, están cenando juntos o dando paseos nocturnos… no me gusta en absoluto-

-Estas celoso, es normal… tu hija ya no es una niña… y… lamento decirte esto querido, pero Leon, no es alguien que pase desapercibido para ninguna mujer, a mí en lo particular… no me parece mal muchacho, sería una muy buena opción para yerno, quien mejor que él para cuidar de nuestra hija?-

-Que quieres decir? No digas eso ni en broma- El presidente miro a su esposa asustado.

-No te quejes por nada si algún día, estos dos nos dan una sorpresa-

-que? Clarisse, háblame claro… -

La primera dama, se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras su esposo la seguía e iba dispuesto a averiguar cualquier cosa que su esposa supiera y el no estuviese ni enterado.

Ashley bajo corriendo las escaleras, eran ya las ocho de la noche, miro hacia el salón principal, pero no observo a Leon.

-Hoy si se fue…- Dijo algo deprimida, puesto que a últimas fechas si el castaño seguía en casa, generalmente se encontraba ya esperándola ahí para cenar.

-El joven salió hace una hora aproximadamente- Dijo uno de los sirvientes, al ver a la rubia ahí.

-No dijo a donde iba?-

-No señorita… lo siento-

-No importa…- Dijo algo desanimada, por lo que se encogió de hombros, se giro y comenzó a subir las escaleras para regresar a su habitación.

-No cenara?-

-No tengo hambre…- Fue lo último que dijo.

Entro a su habitación y se recostó sobre su cama.

-Cuando Leon hace esto… siento que todo lo que he logrado se desvanece por completo, ya han pasado bastantes días, semanas incluso… ¿acaso ni siquiera se ha fijado un poco en mi? He hecho todo lo posible por ganarme su confianza, de que cuando este conmigo la pase bien… pero… cuando se marcha con ella, me demuestra que todo lo que he hecho… no ha servido de nada…- De pronto no pudo evitarlo más, sintió que sus ojos le ardían y cálidas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos color miel. –Soy tan tonta… porque no puedo simplemente ser sincera, porque no puedo decirle lo mucho que le… quiero…- En ese momento tocaron a su puerta, se incorporo de inmediato y se seco las lagrimas con la mano derecha. –No iré a cenar- Dijo sin ni siquiera preguntar el motivo de su búsqueda.

-Ashley… soy yo- Dijo una voz que le paralizo hasta la respiración.

-Leon?- En ese momento la rubia se puso de pie y de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola.

-Te sientes mal?- Le pregunto, mirándola realmente preocupado.

-No…- La rubia dirigió la mirada a las manos del castaño, este sostenía un paquete.

-Estas… llorando? Paso algo?- En ese momento la rubia, fue consciente del estado en el que se encontraba, definitivamente debía verse terrible.

-No… no… lo siento yo…- Pero el verlo ahí, parado frente a ella y darse cuenta de que no se había marchado con Claire, hizo que su espíritu de momento se relajara y las lagrimas continuaron brotando.

-Que pasa?- Sin más Leon ingreso al cuarto de la chica, dejando el paquete sobre la cama, sujetando a la rubia de los hombros, intentando comprender que le sucedía.

-No te fuiste Leon… te quedaste- Dijo entre sollozos. Leon no comprendía del todo la reacción de la chica, sin embargo, para calmarla, la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, trato de transmitirle paz y calma.

-Estas mejor?- Pregunto cuando sintió que la chica dejaba de sollozar.

-Si…- Fue su respuesta, ahora que estaba más calmada, se sintió bastante avergonzada, por lo que no miraba a Leon del rostro.

-Quieres hablar sobre esto?- Quizás la chica no se sentía del todo bien como para hablar sobre el motivo de su llanto, por lo que Leon intentaba ser discreto y oportuno.

-No…- Admitió Ashley, sin embargo, el paquete se movió, por lo que llamo la atención de ambos. –Y eso?- Pregunto la rubia, secando sus lagrimas.

-Ah… bueno, de alguna forma quise agradecerte todos los detalles que has tenido conmigo, por lo que… esto es para ti…- Ashley finalmente observo al castaño al rostro.

-En serio?- La chica sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos nuevamente mostraban un hermoso brillo, no pasando desapercibido por Leon.

-Adelante… ábrelo…- Le alentó el castaño, la chica se separo de él, sujeto la caja y la abrió. –Espero… te gusten los animales-

-Es hermoso!- Sin dudarlo un minuto, la chica sujeto a un hermoso cachorro Yorkshire Terrier –Yo en particular nunca he tenido un perro! Bueno mi padre tiene más de 5 de guardia, pero esos son tan grandes que no pueden estar dentro de casa, definitivamente EL dormirá conmigo-

-Me alegra que te gustara-

-Gracias Leon, en verdad es hermoso…-

-No creo que tengas problemas con tus padres sobre el… tu madre me autorizo a obsequiártelo- Leon observo atento a la chica, y como esta cargaba y se dejaba lengüetear por el cachorro, sintiéndose de pronto totalmente atraído por la rubia.

-Leon… bajamos a cenar?- Dijo de pronto la rubia, que volteo a verlo, y se percato de que la observaba, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Creí que… no tenias hambre- El castaño carraspeo la garganta y giro el rostro, observando lo que parecía ser un muñeco de Felpa de la chica ubicado en un taburete, se sintió algo incomodo al ser descubierto observándola tan profundamente.

-Ya… me dio hambre…- Se puso de pie la chica, cargando a su cachorro.

-Bueno bajemos entonces… pero antes…- Leon, le detuvo de un brazo. –tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente, no lo olvides, no puedo pasar desapercibido esto que paso Ashely- Dijo Leon haciendo mención sobre el motivo del llanto de la chica.

-Desearía dejarlo asi…-

-Ashley, escuche lo que dijiste, entendí perfectamente- Admitió el castaño, y es que teniendo la experiencia que tiene en cuestión de chicas, Leon se dio cuenta de lo que con tanto recelo escondía la rubia.

-Que… dije?- Dijo de pronto asustada.

-Ashley… estos últimos días… hemos estado más tiempo juntos, ha sido agradable y de hecho lo he disfrutado bastante, tenia tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquilo y relajado, pero también, estos días me he percatado de que tu… te esmeras en atenderme, no deseo hacerte daño… por lo que…-

-De que hablas Leon?- Le corto la chica, al darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía el castaño –Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo porque… ¿no somos amigos? Eso hacen los amigos ¿cierto?- La rubia comenzó a construir una barrera frente a ella, no quería que el castaño continuara hablando, no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, su corazón no podría soportarlo.

-Bueno, cierto… somos amigos, eso… hacen los amigos- De repente Leon se sintió confundido, podía jurar que Ashley gustaba de él, era demasiado obvia, solo que al principio pensó que era imaginación suya, solo que el comentario de Ashley hace un momento "No te fuiste Leon… te quedaste" sabía que se refería a que él se marchaba con Claire y que quizás por esa razón ella… lloraba.

-No pasa nada…- Dijo la rubia, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa –Vamos a cenar?-

-Vamos…- Dijo aun cavilando entre sus pensamientos, quizás esta vez su radar realmente le fallo, y confundía el cariño que la chica profesaba por las personas que estimaba, por el cariño de pareja. Leon movió ligeramente la cabeza negativamente. –es mejor así… yo no podría... corresponderle…- Pensó el castaño, aliviado de que por esta vez, su intuición de Casanova le fallara totalmente. Y es que no podía negar que la rubia cada día lucia más hermosa, quizás también su imaginación o el hecho de pasar más tiempo con ella, hacían que pensara de esa manera.


	8. FIESTA DE GRADUACION 2

Bueno, antes que nada, disculpen la demora en bajar la continuación, la verdad es que la inspiración con este ff, me habia abandonado, pero regreso gracias a un video que ví y que mostraba un avance sobre Resident Evil 6, de ahí mi musa apareció de la nada y se me ocurrió algo que… para ser francos, no se si funcione… jajajaja pero bueno creo que se vale intentarlo, ADVIERTO, lo que se lea en este capitulo y los siguientes, no son realmente secuencia de la historia real de RE, la verdad es que me encanta RE, pero no me se en si la historia completa ni al derecho y al revés (lo fundamental me lo se, y lo que he visto en los videojuegos que he jugado, porque aclaro que no me los he acabado todos jajaja)… solo me voy a basar en el video que vi, que si bien esta confuso, también me ha dejado con bastantes ideas para explotar mi ff, a todos los que se sientan ofendidos porque cambie "x" situación o "y" en verdad, mil disculpas, pero es mi historia y se acabo jajajaja xD.

El último fragmento de este capitulo, si algunos ya han visto el video, inmediatamente reconocerán que incluso me pirateé una escena jajajaja xD (que bueno que aun no se acepta la ley SOPA jajaja)

En fin, me despido, no sin antes agradecer individualmente a quienes se dan la oportunidad de dejarme un comentario, Saludos a todos en especial y nos estamos leyendo!,

**Neverdie:** Ya no se ni como disculparme por las tardanzas, en verdad que entre todas mis actividades y mi falta de inspiración, tardo horrores bajar la conti (lo admito) pero bueno, ojala la historia compense la tardanza en calidad… por otra parte, ya te consentire con la aparición de Ada y con Lemon jajaja xD. Suerte y saludos.

**Denise:** Creo que esta vez me tarde bastante en continuar, sin embargo, no pierdo la esperanza en que aun continúes pendiente de mi historia :) Por otra parte, te he consentido un poco y lo he hecho un poquitito mas largo, espero tambien compense por lo menos una milesima por la tardanza jejeje. Gracias por la review y espero la conti sea de tu agrado!. Saludos.

**TheRei00:** Gracias por la review y por hacerme saber que la historia te gusta, es muy raro tener lectoras que gusten de la pareja Leon&Ashley, generalmente se inclinan mas por Leon&Claire o Leon&Ada, pero es bueno saber que Ashley tiene sus seguidoras jajaja. Por cierto a mi tambien me encanta Leon… de hecho… ¿a quien no? Jajaja espero la conti te guste. Saludos.

**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl:** Creo que todas hemos pasado por algo similar a lo de Ashley, cuando hay un chico que te gusta y que tiene claras intenciones de dejarte bien en claro que el no gusta de ti, le cortas, cambias la conversación o te haces la loca… justamente para no escucharle y no salir herida… pero creo que es malo eso, bueno… yo opino eso, lo mejor es aclarar las cosas para que el corazón no se quede con inquietudes y sane… Bueno eso opino yo eh? Jajajaja Saludos y como siempre gracias por la Review!.

**rori-war-word:** Jajajaja menos mal que te diste un chancecito para leer! Y me emociona saber que no solo te diste la oportunidad si no que te gusto! Mil gracias por la review y por hacermelo saber, imagino que no solo buscas romance, sino un poco de todo, bueno… creo que apartir de este capitulo mi historia dara un giro… asi que espero te siga gustado… o mucho mejor… aun mas :) Saludos.

**CarlyBones:** Tu apellido es por "Bones" el de la serie? … si es asi… yo lo amo jajaja xD ejem… bueno eso ni al caso, en fin, agradezco mucho tu review, saber que mas gente se suma a leer tu historia y dejar reviews, alimentan la imaginación como no tienes una idea (o tal vez si, igual y tambien escribes :) ) Gracias nuevamente y saludos.

**Lu Hatake:** Me he percatado de tu atención y de que en cada capitulo has dejado comentario, bueno excepto en el 4 ahí te fallo eh? Jajajaja es broma, la verdad es que gracias a cada uno de esos reviews, me demostraste el interés que tienes realmente por la historia, sobre tu comentario del capitulo 6, fijate que… Ashley igual y si nos va a sorprender con algunas habilidades ya… totalmente diferentes a como la conocemos… ya lo veras, ya lo veras… sorpresita! Jajajaja a Fred lo tenia que poner… porque… bueno… tambien a Leon le toca sufrir un poquitillo de celos… no te parece? Jajaja Leon tiene miles de pretendientes! Es justo que la rubia, tambien los tenga :) Bueno me gustaría haber respondido cada uno de tus comentarios, pero mi tiempo tan limitado no me lo permitio, espero esto no te desaliente a seguir escribiendo, en verdad que me ha sido bastante grato leer tus opiniones. Saludos!

**Sand Darck:** Jajajaja, sabes… a mi tambien me ha pasado… de esas veces que entras a leer y de casualidad das con un fic que te llama la atención (tal vez el titulo, tal vez el resumen, lo que sea) el caso es que comienzas a leerlo y te picas, pero por "x" o "y" situación, dejas inclonclusa la lectura y cuando decides continuarla… no encuentras la historia y te vuelves loca buscandola jajajaja creeme, realmente conozco esa sensación… jajaja; por otra parte, a mi Ashley tampoco me parecia alguien que pudiera competir al lado de Ada, Claire o Jill (esta última nada que ver con Leon, como bien sabemos jajaja) pero… se me hizo bastante interesante emparejarla con Leon, pues bueno… este ha sido el resultado, pero veamos como se desenvuelve aun mas esta pareja :). Gracias por la review y saludos!.

**CAPITULO VIII**

Todo parecía transcurrir normalmente, pero había algo que de cierta forma había cambiado entre el agente y la hija del presidente. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos había vuelto a tocar el tema sobre aquella tarde en la que Ashley había sido descubierta por el castaño llorando, la relación entre ambos como "amigos" no había vuelto a ser igual. Y es que Ashley se creo una barrera, un escudo que de cierta forma le protegía de Leon, y poco a poco comenzó a distanciarse de el, sus reuniones no solían ser tan frecuentes, sus paseos nocturnos eran cortos y sumamente incómodos, puesto que el silencio reinaba entre ambos, y sus salidas a diferentes lugares… ya no solían ser parte del itinerario. Ashley ya no le buscaba como antes.

-Eso esta bien… ¿o no?- Se preguntaba el castaño, mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo, el cuarto de ese día, nuevamente comenzaba a caer en el vicio.

-Esta bien, ¿que?- Pregunto un chico que se acercaba a el, sujetando dos sodas, obsequiándole una a el.

-Te has percatado de que ¿Ashley y yo… nos hemos distanciado un poco?-

-¡Ah, claro! De hecho fue bastante obvio para todos en la casa blanca, entonces… ¿te refieres a que esta bien el que se hayan distanciado?- Pregunto perspicaz su acompañante.

-Si, efectivamente a eso me refiero Andrew- Leon abrió la lata de soda e inmediatamente después la guió a sus labios y bebió un poco del contenido.

-Y ¿porque "eso" debería ser lo mejor?- Pregunto intentando escucharse ajeno a la situación.

Leon titubeo un poco en contarle la verdad, pero segundos mas tarde, giro el rostro y observo al chico con bastante seriedad.

-Hace una semana salí de la casa buscando un obsequio para Ashley, dado que a ultimas fechas ella había tenido bastantes atenciones hacia mi, cuando regrese la encontré llorando- Negó con la cabeza y miro hacia el cielo –Creo que no he hecho mas que lastimarla Andrew…- dio un largo suspiro y prosiguió hablando –estoy seguro de que le gusto, no pienses mal de mi… no me burlo ni mucho menos presumo de ello- se apresuro a decir- solo que… esa tarde ella lo negó y fue precisamente esa tarde cuando todo comenzó a cambiar-

-¿Entonces… piensas que Ashley se aleja de ti… para ya no salir más lastimada?-

-Eso mismo pienso-

-tal vez ella se distancio de ti, para que dejaras de pensar que gusta de ti-

-Esa también podría ser una opción, pero…- Leon se quedo un poco pensativo y después observo de nuevo a Andrew –bueno… que mas da, lo importante es que Ashley este bien y si para ello, las cosas deben ser así… que así sea- El castaño dio otro sorbo a su refresco, mientras el joven chofer le miro detenidamente.

-Y ¿que tanto te ha afectado a ti… ese "distanciamiento"?- Pregunto observando cada uno de sus gestos y reacciones.

-¿A mi?- Pregunto el castaño, observando quisquilloso a Andrew.

-Ha pasado una semana desde "aquella tarde" y con cada uno de nosotros y con su familia actúa de la misma forma que solía hacerlo, como cuando se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo contigo, sin embargo…- Andrew observo al castaño con bastante interés –tu has cambiado un poco-

-¿Cambiado?- Pregunto Leon sonriendo ligeramente –por supuesto que no-

-Bueno, digamos que te has vuelto más… "intranquilo" sueles ver tu reloj cada cinco minutos, fumas… más de 5 cigarrillos al día, cuando antes no lo hacías y te has vuelto mas distraído…-

-Suelo ser una persona que trabaja sobre tiempo, es normal que vea tanto el reloj, antes ya fumaba y… tengo demasiado tiempo libre para pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, antes no podía darme ese lujo-

-Que extraño…- Dijo sarcásticamente Andrew – Justo cuando te encuentras con Ashley, olvidas la hora, no fumas ni un cigarrillo y no dejas de hablar hasta por los codos, ni siquiera tienes tiempo de "pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo"-

-Basta Andrew… ¿Qué insinúas?- Pregunto sintiendo algo de incomodidad el castaño.

-bueno sumándole a eso, el que siempre nuestro tema principal de conversación y "el unico" debo aclarar, es sobre "ella" yo podría asegurar que te gusta-

Leon no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Andrew, Andrew, aun te falta madurar muchacho…- Leon se puso de pie, sintiendo de pronto la enorme necesidad de evadir mas el tema. Andrew por el contrario de lo que decía Leon, no era un chiquillo inmaduro, tenia la suficiente edad y conocía lo suficiente del tema para darse cuenta de que lo que decía Leon, no tenia sentido.

-Entonces… ¿no tienes ningún interés en ella?- Siguió insistiendo el joven chofer.

-Andrew ya déjalo-

-No has dicho que no- Le reto

-¡Es que es bastante absurdo!- Leon sujeto su lata y la lanzo hacia un cesto de basura.

-Para mi… todo lo que tenga que ver con Ashley no me parece absurdo, de hecho, se podría decir que "absurdo" encuentro yo, el que alguien no sea capaz de… enamorarse de ella- Leon giro el rostro para observar a Andrew algo sorprendido –Pero si tu me estas diciendo que no tienes ningún interés en ella, debo ser honesto… estoy realmente satisfecho y tranquilo, ahora… puedo intentar conquistarla-

-¿Que?- No pudo mirar sorprendido el agente a Andrew.

-Siempre me ha gustado, es tan diferente a las demás chicas, tan transparente, tan hermosa y no lo digo solo físicamente, cualquiera pensaría que siendo la hija del presidente seria una joven prepotente, hueca de sentimientos y pensamientos, pero no es así… ella es…-

-"Una gran mujer" con todo el significado que conllevan esas palabras- Termino la frase Leon.

-Si, así es ella, y la verdad es que no te percatas de ello hasta que en verdad te das el tiempo para conocerla y cuando te das cuenta "plaf" te ha abofeteado y has caído a sus pies- Andrew llevo una mano a su cien y la apretó ligeramente –Y pensar que tuve todo el tiempo del mundo para conquistarla y como tenia miedo… lo dejaba pasar… ¿puedes creerlo?- Andrew movió la cabeza de manera negativa –tenia tanto pavor al señor presidente que prefería callar mis sentimientos… hasta que… lo comprendí –Andrew comenzó a recordar justo el día del secuestro de Ashley- Cuando sentía que la perdía para siempre, cuando no tuve oportunidad de salvarla, el día que me la quitaron… fue ahí donde comprendí que no importaba nada ni nadie, aun si su padre estuviera o no conforme con el amor que yo le profesaba a su hija o que mi trabajo fuera el de ser solo un "chofer" y que mi status social no era el mismo al de ellos… si Ashley regresaba, si ella volvía, yo ya no iba a necesitar una tercera oportunidad, ese momento me iba a bastar para decirle todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella- El viento soplo con fuerza justo en el momento que Andrew terminaba aquella frase.

-Y ¿porque… no lo has hecho? ¿Porque no la has conquistado aun?- Pregunto Leon. Andrew dejo salir una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Ja! Si claro, si desde el primer momento que vi nuevamente a Ashley, ella no tenia ojos para nadie que no fueras… tu- Andrew sabia que estaba traicionando a la rubia, pero ya no podía callarse mas lo que el sentía por ella, por lo que prosiguió hablando –Yo la conozco a la perfección, sabia que ella estaba inmensamente agradecida contigo por haberla rescatado, pero no solo eso… tu, fuiste su única esperanza, su rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad ¿Cómo esperabas que yo… luchara contra eso? Cuando Ashley solo dedicaba todos sus esfuerzos en… llamar tu atención, pero ahora es diferente, ella ha decidido alejarse de ti, quizás incluso pueda darse cuenta de que lo que ella "sentía" por ti, no era otra cosa mas que gratitud y… perdóname Leon –Se disculpo de antemano el joven chofer –Pero ahora que Ashley tomo esa decisión y que se, que a pesar de todo le esta costando mucho trabajo y dolor… no dejare pasar esta oportunidad, es por eso que… me siento aliviado de que tu… no le correspondas, solo tu… podías ser el unico obstáculo que podría habérseme presentado, porque esta vez… ni mi trabajo, ni mi nivel económico y social… y mucho menos el señor presidente, podrán alejarme de mi objetivo- Dijo realmente convencido el joven chofer.

Leon le miro con seriedad, podía haberse sentido el también aliviado de que Ashley podría encontrar a alguien que la hiciera feliz, y que mejor que fuera con Andrew, era un buen chico y mostraba un amor realmente fuerte por ella. Pero había algo que no dejaba que Leon se sintiera feliz por ellos.

-Bien te deseo suerte….- ¿Que mas podría decir?, Leon miro su reloj y apuro a Andrew para abordar el auto, era hora de ir por Ashley a la facultad.

Todo el transcurso lo pasaron en silencio, Leon miraba a través de la ventanilla, mientras Andrew se dignaba solo a mirar al frente, a pesar de que Leon le había asegurado al joven chofer no sentir nada por la rubia mas que cariño y amistad, el ambiente entre ellos se había tornado pesado e incomodo.

Al llegar a la Universidad, justo Leon iba a bajar del auto, cuando Andrew le detuvo.

-Espera…- le pidió –¿podrías dejar que sea yo… quien esta vez… vaya por ella hasta la entrada y la reciba?-

Leon le miro sorprendido, vaya que se había tomado muy en serio eso de luchar por la rubia de todas a todas.

-No es por desanimarte pero… ¿crees que seria bueno que todos sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de que su "chofer" le espera no en el auto, si no en la entrada como un… "amigo"?-

-No me importa… te lo dije antes y te lo reitero, esta vez no me detendré a pensar en el "que dirán"- Dijo Andrew completamente convencido, comenzando a desabotonarse la chaqueta para no verse como un "chofer" como dijo Leon, arrojarla en el asiento del copiloto, quitarse el gorro y revolverse el cabello, no por que a el le importara mucho lo que los compañeros de Ashley pensaran sobre el, simplemente, no quería incomodar a la rubia.

-No lo creo Andrew…- En un impulso Leon se puso de pie y salio del auto. –Mejor quédate… y yo voy por ella como siempre- Por alguna extraña razón, que ni siquiera en ese momento el castaño se puso a analizar, deseaba que Andrew fuera por ella.

-Vamos Leon, no es como si la fuera a recibir con un ramo de rosas o con un beso… solo voy a recibirla, a escoltarla hasta aquí… es todo…-

Los dos se habían enfrascado en una absurda discusión sobre, quien seria el indicado para recibir a la rubia en la entrada, cuando justo en ese momento los estudiantes salían de clases. A la par, giraron el rostro hacia el frente y después se miraron así mismos, los dos comenzaron a caminar para encontrarse con la rubia.

-Te hubieras quedado Andrew, no era necesario que vinieras, de todas formas tienes tiempo de sobra para charlar con Ashley y… tratar de conquistarla-

-no pasa nada si yo esta vez soy quien la recibe… además si voy a hacer mi lucha… que ella vea que voy en serio…- Pero los dos chicos se pararon en seco, cuando vieron salir a Ashley, quien no iba sola, de su lado derecho iba su inseparable amiga, quien parecía estar de un humor de los mil diablos, y de su lado izquierdo iba Fred aquel chico pedante y altanero que no era de la gracia de los dos que se habían detenido.

-demonios…- Murmuro Andrew.

-Ese infeliz…- Murmuro también Leon, quien miro con los ojos entrecerrados al dueño de aquellos insultos. -No te dije… que no quería verte cerca de Ashley otra vez o…-

-¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así eh?- pregunto Fred mirándolo con autosuficiencia.

-¿Que?- Leon se sorprendió por el tono con el que se había dirigido a el.

-Leon, basta… el… solo me esta acompañando…-

-¿Acompañándote?- El castaño, miro dudoso a la rubia ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿No se suponía que la rubia no lo quería cerca de ella?

-Ashley… ¿nos vamos?- Esta vez fue turno de Fred de ignorar al castaño, como este se había comportado con el, la ultima vez.

-Si…- Respondió algo avergonzada la rubia, miro a Leon y a Andrew –pueden irse tranquilos… Fred me llevara a casa-

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso… Ashley…- Respondió Leon.

-Vamos Ashley…- Fred ya no dejo que se dijeran nada mas, jalo a la chica y la llevo frente a un deportivo, le abrió la puerta y espero a que subiera, esta ultima le dirigió una mirada a Leon, segundos mas tarde, subió al lado de Fred.

Andrew suspiro con pesar, mientras Leon miraba a Stephany la amiga de Ashley.

-¿Que es todo esto?- Su amiga solo se encogió de hombros, estaba tan confundida y molesta como el.

-Igual y Fred busca ligar nuevamente con Ashley, me parece absurdo que Ashley le este dando pie…- Leon no pareció darle importancia a ese comentario, estaba más ocupado, observando a los dos chicos que se habían montado a un deportivo.

-Actúa… como una niñita…- murmuro Leon, quien molesto, se dio la vuelta; para su sorpresa, Andrew ya hacia en el auto, solo había esperado a que Leon subiera para arrancar y seguir a Ashley.

No pasó nada fuera de lo que ellos habían dicho, efectivamente Fred había acompañado a Ashley hasta su casa, se habían despedido tranquilamente y tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras, finalmente el chico había abandonado la casa blanca.

Ashley había intentado ignorar las miradas de Leon y Andrew, quienes les miraban desde una distancia prudente. Inmediatamente después de que Fred se marcho, Ashley "huyo" a su habitación, Andrew, ya no podía hacer nada, no podía seguir a la rubia a su habitación, pero quien si tenía esa libertad y lo había aprovechado al instante había sido el castaño.

-Ashley… ábreme…- Le exigió el castaño, mientras tocaba a su puerta, pero no atendía a su llamado. -Ashley…- a Leon se le estaba acabando la paciencia, pocos segundos después la rubia abrió la puerta, sonriendo ligeramente y cargando a su pequeña perrita blanca.

-¿Ocurre algo Leon?- pregunto indiferente la chica.

"¿Que si ocurría algo? ¡Ocurre todo!" Pensaba el castaño.

-¿Que… significo todo eso? Sabes muy bien que no puedo, perderte la pista un solo momento- Leon había entrado a la habitación de la rubia, sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-Vamos Leon, pero si nos siguieron… la diferencia era que venia en el auto de Fred y que Andrew y tu, en el otro auto siguiéndonos, eso no cambio el que tu estuvieses pendiente de mi- La chica se sentó en su cama y acariciaba a su perrita, perdiéndole importancia a todo eso.

El castaño la miro con desaprobación, aquella Ashley aunque intentaba aparentar que era la misma, no era verdad, el sabia que esa Ashley no era la chica con quien solía pasar casi todo el tiempo.

-¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Que no se suponía que detestabas a ese chico?- pregunto haciendo referencia a Fred.

-Bueno, hablamos… hemos quedado como buenos amigos y… quien sabe-

"¿Quien sabe?- Leon levanto una ceja y la miro, trato de descifrar su rostro.

-Bueno, el prometió cambiar, respetarme… el…-

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan inocente Ashley!- De repente Leon, se exalto.

-¡Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad!- Dijo la chica, mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-¡Ese tipo de chicos no Ashley! el… solo quiere conseguir lo que antes no pudo… y después que ¿eh?-

Ashley también comenzó a sentirse molesta.

-Que bien lo sabes Leon, ¿será por experiencia propia?-

Los dos se miraron con intensidad, pero fue turno de Leon de girar el rostro y suspirar con pesar.

-no estamos llegando a ninguna parte con todo esto…- Admitió el castaño, se revolvió ligeramente el cabello con su derecha y después se sentó junto a la chica. -Ashley… si quieres hablar… si deseas… decirme algo…-

-No me pasa nada, no quiero decir nada y… se acabo, Leon ¿podrías dejarme sola?- El castaño frunció ligeramente la boca y tras respirar hondo se puso de pie.

-Bien… si eso quieres Ashley…- Leon camino hacia la puerta, esperando que la rubia quizás se arrepintiera y le pidiera que no se fuera y que se sincerara con el, pero eso… no paso. Sujeto el picaporte, abrió la puerta y finalmente salio de la habitación cerrando tras de si.

Dentro de aquel cuarto, la rubia se desplomo sobre su cama, abrazo a su perrita y dejo escapar algunas lagrimas; desde la última vez que ella y el agente habían charlado, le había quedado muy claro que Leon jamás la vería como una pareja sentimental y ese mismo día, ella se había propuesto dejar de buscar al castaño, borrar sus sentimientos, alejarle de sus pensamientos… pero todo ese proceso, le estaba resultado mucho mas difícil y doloroso de lo que creyó.

Leon bajo las escaleras con pasos pesados y lentos, estaba desesperado, nunca se había topado con una situación similar, mas bien, jamás se había involucrado tanto en la vida de una chica, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento con la rubia y eso lo detestaba, se sentía vulnerable, se sentía débil y eso a Leon S. Kennedy no le pintaba nada bien.

-Leon…- Una voz a su izquierda le sobresalto, giro el rostro y observo al señor presidente, parado justo bajo el marco de la puerta de su oficina.

-¿puedes venir un momento, por favor?- Leon acato de inmediato el pedimento del presidente y por dos largas horas, aquellos hombres se encerraron a charlar.

Andrew estaba recargado en el carro que solía manejar, su vista se clavo en la ventana de la rubia y suspiro con pesar, que daría el, por ser el consuelo de la chica.

A la mañana siguiente Ashley esperaba a que abordara el castaño como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas para acompañarla a la facultad, y esa mañana no fue diferente, ahí estaba Leon, quien de alguna manera sentía la atmósfera entre el y la rubia algo densa.

Sin medir palabras, fue como llegaron a su destino, Andrew abrió la puerta para que Ashley bajara del auto, Leon también bajo del auto y acompaño a la rubia hasta la puerta.

-¿Ashley… aun esta en pie lo de la invitación para el baile de graduación el próximo viernes…?- Ashley se paro en seco, cuando escucho esa pregunta por parte del castaño.

-Si...- Dijo la rubia, finalmente habían cruzado palabras.

-Y… ¿ya te invito… alguien mas?- con ese "alguien" quería referirse realmente a Fred.

-De manera directa, no lo ha hecho nadie… pero, aun Fred asegura ya… que el y yo asistiremos juntos…-

-¿Como que asegura?- Pregunto confundido el agente.

-Si algo así…- Ashley no quería entrar en detalles.

-¿Ashley… tu al menos ya le rechazaste directamente?- Pregunto intrigado el castaño.

-No, pero…-

-Perfecto…- La interrumpió el castaño –entonces… no debes esperar más... después de todo no olvides que ya tienes compañero de baile…-

Ashley abrió la boca ligeramente al igual que sus ojos, observaba a Leon y no podía siquiera creer que aquello fuera real, a pesar de lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por mandar al drenaje sus sentimientos hacia el agente, no lo había logrado, ni siquiera un 00.1% de avance, ya que si aquel era un sueño, era obvio que aun pensaba en Leon y si aquella situación era real, era obvio que aun quería demasiado al agente, como para que su corazón estuviera latiendo a 1000 por hora con claras intenciones de atravesarle el pecho.

-Leon… yo…-

-Por favor Ashley… en verdad deseo acompañarte… asi que debes dejarle totalmente claro a ese... Fred que iras conmigo ¿de acuerdo?- La mirada de Leon, era diferente, Ashley lo pudo notar de inmediato, quien conocía ya a esas alturas, demasiado del agente.

Su joven corazón, no pudo resistirlo, era lo que quería y lo que le dictaba.

-Lo haré…- Fue la respuesta de la rubia, quien sonrió ampliamente, no dudo en abalanzarse como solía hacerlo al cuello de Leon y abrazarlo sin tapujos. El castaño por su parte, respondió al abrazo de la rubia, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y aspiro el fresco y dulce aroma de fresas que desprendía su rubio cabello. Segundos que para la rubia parecieron años, finalmente se separaron.

-Voy a clases…- Dijo algo sonrojada, pero feliz, se le notaba en aquel brillo que reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Aquí estaré puntualmente… esperándote…- Leon le sonrió, mientras la chica daba la vuelta e ingresaba a la facultad. En cuanto se percato de que no lo miraba, su rostro se tenso y suspiro con pesar, fue entonces que recordó la charla que tuvo con el señor presidente… la noche anterior.

_-Leon, toma asiento por favor- Le invito el papa de Ashley, mientras servia un poco de whisky en dos vasos, uno para el y otro para el castaño._

_-¿Ocurre algo malo… señor?- Leon miro intrigado a su "jefe"._

_-Leon, tu estas al tanto de todo lo que ha acontecido no solo en nuestro país, si no lo que esta pasando en todo el mundo sobre… las armas biorgánicas- Solo de escuchar eso, Leon se tenso ligeramente ¿Cómo olvidar todo aquello?. –Las armas biorgánicas son una amenaza global…por lo tanto…- El señor presidente dio un trago a su whisky y prosiguió hablando. –Voy a contártelo todo…siempre he… valorado tu amistad… Leon-_

_Información confidencial, valiosa, sumamente peligrosa, era contada con meticulosamente al agente, quien palabra con palabra y pese a los nervios de acero que parecía tener, no podía evitar sorprenderse internamente por algunas confesiones por parte del señor presidente._

_-¿porque yo… señor?- cuando finalmente el presidente termino de contarle todo lo que sabia a Leon, este no dudo en hacerle esa pregunta._

_-Porque has demostrado ser de mi total confianza, el que protegieras a mi hija, aun en riesgo total de tu propia vida, me hace creer con total entereza de que eres el único al que puedo confiar esto, por si a mi… me llegara a pasar algo- Leon se puso de pie ante lo dicho por el señor presidente._

_-¡No diga eso! ¡Eso no pasaría!-_

_-Leon escúchame por favor, esto se nos esta saliendo de las manos, los terroristas están ganando terreno, debo ser precavido… ¿cuento contigo?-_

_-Sabe que así será señor…-_

_-Bien, entonces, te encargaras de entrenar a varios agentes, algunos novatos, otros experimentados, pero no a los de aquí…ellos están en México, es un escuadrón "especial" muy pocos, saben sobre ellos, por eso están fuera del país, tienes tiempo suficiente para despedirte de Ashley, me hubiese gustado que siguieras cuidándola, me siento tan tranquilo al saber que estas junto a ella, pero… justo ahora necesito de tus habilidades, es un desperdicio tenerte aquí… ¿lo entiendes?-_

_-Lo entiendo señor-_

_-Bien, solo… me basta agradecerte muchacho y desearte suerte… se avecinan tiempos difíciles-_

_Leon movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Después de esto, abandono la oficina del presidente. Camino sin ser conciente hacia las afueras de la mansión, donde se palpo el bolsillo de su chaqueta, saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos, saco uno de ellos y lo encendió._

_-Tiempos difíciles…- murmuro, dio una calada a su cigarrillo y cerro los ojos, tenia totalmente saturada la cabeza con toda la información que el presidente acaba de contarle, pero al expulsar el humo, abrió ligeramente los ojos y recordó a la rubia y su situación actual con ella. Lo mejor era intentar acercarse a ella de nuevo, tratar de volver a llevarse bien, bastaban solo unos días para marcharse de ahí y tal vez… no la vería en bastante tiempo, después de todo… eran amigos ¿no? Definitivamente la extrañaría._

CONTINUARA…


	9. FIESTA DE GRADUACION 3 La despedida

Espero que no se molesten, pero esta vez, no revise de plano, nada de ortografía, la verdad es que ya no me da tiempo y deseo bajar la conti jajaja. En fin como siempre espero les guste y gracias por leer.

Hay una leyenda que agregue… si no quieren leerla, no se preocupen la puse en letras negritas para que la pasen de largo, si quieren una explicación corta, la puse hasta abajo jajaja.

**Neverdie:** Hola! Gracias como siempre por tu review, bueno como podras darte cuenta… me he aventurado a continuar mi historia basándome en el corto video de Resident Evil 6, así que… esta se va a dirigir más a esa parte… me hubiese gustado utilizar la parte degeneration, pero espero lo que planeo no te decepcione… Ada hara su aparición ya lo veras :)

**M. Darko:** Ya he bajado la conti! Gracias por la review! :)

**Tsukii No Hana: **Jajaja gracias por el comentario! Que bueno que te sigue gustando la historia y espero que el giro que le de, tambien te guste… bueno Leon tiene que irse… porque no le veo de que otra forma… podría adaptar la historia para que siga el hilo de RE 6 jajajaja pero no te preocupes… que no alargare tanto su alejamiento jajaja xD Saludos!.

**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl:** Holaaaaaaaa! Pues bueno, asi es, la historia a dado un giro, pero no te creas, intento no salirme del contexto principal… (que es la relación Ashley&Leon) jajaja, en fin, este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con el RE6, pero pues… tengo que hacerlo para llevar el hilo jajaja, el próximo… si que ya va a tener algo (o mucho) sobre el videito! *o* Gracias por la review y saludos!

**GabbiVal04 :** Aquí la conti! Espero te guste y muchas gracias por la review!

**CarlyBones: **Es verdad! Bones, era Angel, tanto en su serie individual como con Buffy la caza-vampiros jajaja era sexy! Bueno lo sigue siendo jajaja Respecto a la historia, Leon tiene que irse para que yo pueda dar un pretexto de cuando llega a Estados Unidos y se topa con todo el país infestado de zombies… de lo contrario no se me ocurre algo más jejeje :P pero no te preocupes no tardara nada en dar muestras de vida nuevamente. Saludos!

**Bu 3 B:** Me conformo con que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews! Jajajaja gracias por leer y por tu comentario! Saludos!.

**CAPITULO IX**

-Estás diciendo que no iras conmigo?-

-Nunca te dije que sería tu pareja…-

-Pero era de esperarse Ashley!-

-Claro que no Fred, tu lo supusiste asi, pero la verdad es que ya tengo pareja de baile-

Fred recordó que en su momento Stephany le habia dicho que aquel "Guarura" de Ashley, acompañaría a la rubia al baile.

-Un simple empleado sera tu acompañante? No puedo creerlo…-

-Y eso que importa?- Ashley se sorprendió de que Fred, supiera quien iba a ser su pareja de baile.

-Pense que ya habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencias- Dijo Fred.

-Apenas quedamos en darnos la oportunidad para salvar al menos nuestra amistad, nada más...-

El chico se mordió ligeramente su labio inferior.

-No puedo creer… lo que voy a decir pero… esta bien Ashley, si eso es lo que quieres…- Ashley nuevamente se sorprendió, ¿en verdad Fred se lo estaba tomando bien?.

-En serio?- Pregunto desconfiada.

-Si, no puedo obligarte ¿o si?-

-Por supuesto que no…-

-Entonces no hay más por hacer, ya te dije que tengo interés esta vez de hacer bien las cosas- Fred levanto una mano y acaricio el rostro de la rubia. –Quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mi Ashley-

-Me alegro que te lo estés tomando en serio- Admitió la chica.

-Volveré a conquistarte, eso es seguro…- Dijo Fred, para después dar media vuelta y alejarse de ahí.

Ashley levanto una ceja y permaneció de pie, observando al chico. Suspiro aliviada, al menos, ya le había rechazado para ir al baile, ahora si… nada impediría que ella fuera a ese evento en compañía del agente.

Finalmente aquel día había llegado.

-nada mal…- Dijo Leon, mirándose en el espejo de su habitación, mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás con gomina. Vestía un smoking con chaqueta negra cruzado en seda, camisa blanca, pajarita negra, pantalón del mismo color y tela igual al de la chaqueta; zapatos negros de cordones y charol y chaleco del mismo color y tipo de tela que el smoking.

-Kennedy… Leon Kennedy…- Bromeo así mismo, mientras asimilaba tener una pistola en las manos y apuntarse a su propio pecho a través del espejo. Aunque Leon S. Kennedy, nada tenía que envidiarle a Jame Bond.

Termino de arreglarse, observo sobre su pequeña cómoda una hermosa rosa azul que reposaba en un transparente y rectangular contenedor, que el había elegido para obsequiar a la rubia, no por su hermosura, si no por su significado.

Suspiro algo decaído, mañana partiría de allí y esa misma noche, después del baile de graduación de la rubia, se lo haría saber.

Se miro por última vez en el espejo, sujeto la rosa y salió de su cuarto, para esperar a que la rubia terminara de alistarse, la recibiría al pie de las escaleras.

-Listo mi niña…- Dijo una estilista y maquillista que el padre de Ashley habia contratado para esa ocasión.

Ashley se sonrió a si misma al espejo, el resultado le había gustado bastante.

-Leon- El señor presidente se acerco al agente.

-Señor…- Leon inclino un poco la cabeza en modo de saludo.

-No ha bajado Ashley?-

-No… aun no…- Admitió el castaño.

Los dos hombres miraban hacia arriba, a la vez que la mama de Ashley se asomaba.

-Aquí viene…- Dijo ella realmente emocionada, bajo las escaleras para ponerse al lado de su esposo, mientras un fotógrafo profesional, prendía su cámara y esperaba atento.

Algunos empleados estaban de curiosos, realmente al presidente y a la primera dama no parecía incomodarles, de hecho, se sentían tan orgullosos de Ashley que a todo el mundo querían siempre compartir sus momentos mas importantes con su hija.

Y la rubia finalmente se presento ante sus miradas. Todos, absolutamente todos, incluso las féminas, miraban sorprendidas a la chica, se veía realmente hermosa, vestía un largo vestido de satén en azul metálico, con pliegues verticales que estilizaban su figura, tenia aplicaciones de piedras azulinas en la cintura para resaltar aun más la elegancia de la linda prenda, ese color favorecía su tono de piel, y tenia calzadas unas zapatllias plateadas con algo de piedrería; su peinado consistía en un sencillo chongo, aunque algunos mechones rubios caian suavemente por su rostro; el maquillaje era sencillo, pero realmente estilisado y portaba joyería coqueta pero también discreta en el cuello y en las orejas de color plata.

Apenas la rubia se había dejado ver, a Leon le pareció que el tiempo se habia rentalizado. Observo todo de ella, su peinado, su rostro, su cuerpo, estaba turbado.

Ashley también se sorprendió al ver al agente, se veía realmente guapo, pero ella no se turbo, bajo las escaleras y sonrió tímidamente al rubio. Los flash dejaban de vez en cuando algo cegada a la rubia, pero logro llegar frente al castaño.

-Leon…- El señor presidente codeo ligeramente al castaño, quien finalmente salió de su turbación, pestaño repetidamente y después carraspeo la garganta.

-Ah si… si…- Dijo, mientras estiraba una mano y ayudaba a bajar el último escalón a la rubia, después coloco su delicada mano alrededor de su brazo.

La rubia se rió a sus adentros, al parecer había cumplido su cometido, había logrado sorprender a Leon.

Los padres de Ashley y los chicos posaron para una foto familiar, después fue el turno de solo posar para la joven pareja.

-Ya es suficiente, debemos irnos…- Dijo la rubia que ya no deseaba tomarse más fotos.

-Leon, te encargo a mi hija… como siempre- Dijo el señor presidente, que no podía creer lo rápido que ya su hija había crecido, dejando de ser una niña para ser una hermosa mujer.

-Ya papa… sabes que es el trabajo de Leon…- Dijo la rubia, sintiéndose algo apenada.

-Así será señor… -Leon aun así, respondió educadamente a su jefe.

Los chicos salieron de la casa blanca para abordar su auto, Andrew estaba parado en la puerta trasera del auto con un ramo de rosas.

-Ashley… te ves hermosa…- Dijo de repente el joven chofer. Leon le miro sorprendido, le hubiese gustado haber dicho eso el también hace unos minutos atrás pero su turbación se lo había impedido.

-Gracias Andrew…- La chica le sonrió resplandeciente, estaba feliz y eso se le notaba por todos lados.

Recibió las rosas que Andrew le obsequio e inmediatamente después subieron al auto.

Ashley observo sus rosas y las olfateo ligeramente.

-Huelen delicioso…- dijo mientras Andrew le miraba por el espejo retrovisor y sonreía complacido.

Leon estaba callado, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la rubia. Ashley giro el rostro y le observo, sentía su mirada.

-Ocurre algo?- Pregunto sintiéndose ligeramente incomoda.

-No…- Dijo finalmente Leon –realmente te ves hermosa…- dijo mientras seguía mirándola con intensidad –Ah toma… es para ti…- Dijo Leon recordando que traía consigo la rosa azul.

-Ahh! Es preciosa- Dijo la rubia recibiéndola.

-Y combina perfectamente con tu vestido, no me lo esperaba- Leon sonrió satisfecho.

-Es verdad…- la rubia retiro la tapa del estuche y aspiro el aroma que desprendia la flor.

-guau! Su aroma es exquisito-

-Debe tenerlo… ya que… hay una leyenda respecto a ese aroma y este tipo de flor…- Dijo Leon.

-Ah si? cuéntamela…- Dijo la rubia, mientras cerraba el estuche y miraba detenidamente a Leon.

-No… todo a su tiempo Ashley-

-Todo a su tiempo?- Ashley miro confundida al agente.

-Al rato te la cuento…-

Minutos más tarde llegaron al lugar del evento.

-Andrew… deja que sea yo… quien ayude a Ashley a bajar del auto- Leon de repente tuvo la intención de ser el, especialmente, el único en dar atenciones a la rubia esa noche.

Andrew le miro por el retrovisor y al ver el rostro encantado de la chica, no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

El auto se detuvo, Leon bajo del auto y espero a que la rubia sujetara su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Cuando los dos estaban finalmente fuera del auto, se miraron a los ojos.

-en verdad… no me cansare de decírtelo a cada rato, te ves… hermosa- Leon sonrio ligeramente, mientras la rubia se sonrojaba.

-Me lo voy a creer- Le dijo la chica.

-Es la verdad… no tendría porque mentir-

Varios chicos caminaban a su lado para ingresar de igual forma al salón principal, pero no podían evitar mirar a la pareja, tanto como Leon como Ashley llamaban la atención abrumadoramente.

-Ashley! Ashley!- Se escucho el grito de una chica.

La rubia busco con la mirada y vio a su amiga Stephany.

-Qué guapa te ves!- Admitió la chica.

-Tú también Stepahy- Respondió la rubia, pero justo en ese momento Stephany miraba sorprendida a Leon.

-Dios…- Murmuro, mientras Leon sonreía ligeramente.

-Y tu pareja Stephany?- Pregunto interesada Ashley, buscando a algún joven al lado de su amiga.

-Vine sola….- Admitió.

-Que, pero porque?-

-Porque en el ultimo momento mi pareja… se enfermo- suspiro con pesar.

-podría bailar algunas canciones contigo… si me lo permites- Dijo Leon.

-Pero por supuesto!- Stephany no creía su tan buena suerte de bailar con semejante hombre.

-Pero no olvides que es mi pareja y que casi todas… las bailara conmigo…- Advirtió la rubia, aunque la verdad no le molestaba que su amiga bailara una que otra con el castaño.

Leon miro a Ashley, le gustaba de alguna manera que ella le celara, porque ahora y gracias a la conversación que había tenido la última vez con Andrew, si estaba seguro de que la rubia gustaba de él.

-Lo se amiga, lo se… solo lo acaparare en una que otra canción- Y así, las dos chicas se colgaron, una a cada brazo de Leon y e ingresaron al salón.

El lugar estaba ya repleto por los jóvenes universitarios y sus respectivas parejas. Leon y las chicas tomaron asiento en una mesa muy cerca de la pista de baile; comenzaron a charlar sobre el diseño y los arreglos del salón, minutos mas tarde el director de la facultad daba un largo y emotivo discurso para los jóvenes recién graduados, Ashley intentaba no arruinar su maquillaje, por lo que hacia todo el esfuerzo posible para no dejar escapar algunas lagrimas que amenizaban con brotar de sus ojos, Leon se percato de ello, por lo que sujeto con firmeza la mano de la rubia, le apretó ligeramente esta y cuando la rubia se giro a observarle, este le sonrió discretamente. Posteriormente se dio lugar a un gran banquete y cuando todos ya habían concluido sus platillos, fue el momento para dar paso al baile. El castaño no dudo un solo segundo para invitar a bailar a la rubia, siendo ellos los primeros en abrir e incitar a los demás a bailar.

Si Ashley tuviera oportunidad de elegir un momento para morir definitivamente seria aquel, al lado de Leon, sujetándole de la mano y siendo observada única y exclusivamente por aquellos ojos turquesa. Después de varias melodías más, decidieron tomarse un respiro, pero apenas Leon iba a tomar asiento, Stephany le pidió bailara con ella, por supuesto que Leon no se negó.

Ashley les observaba desde su asiento, mientras se abanicaba el aire con la mano, justo cuando un chico se acerco a ella.

-Por fin te suelta…- dijo este tomando asiento a su lado.

-Fred! No te había visto-

-Por supuesto que no me habías visto, no tienes ojos para nadie que no sea ese idiota…- Le recrimino.

La rubia no contesto, porque aquello era verdad.

-Al menos aceptarías bailar conmigo esta pieza?-

Ashley observo a Fred y le sonrió discretamente.

-Ok- Se limito a responder.

Leon observo la mesa donde se encontraba Ashley y se percato de la presencia de Fred, frunció el ceño, Stephany siguió su mirada y observo divertida al agente.

-estas apunto de lanzarte a el como un tigre a su presa…- dijo la chica, mientras continuaban bailando.

-Claro que no-

-Entonces, porque te tensas? No pasa nada, Fred, nunca le haría daño a Ashley físicamente, es un patán, pero no tiene el valor de hacer semejante cosa, relájate hombre…- Stephany mantuvo esa sonrisa divertida hasta finalizar la canción. Leon tenía todas las intenciones de ir nuevamente hacia Ashley, en pocas palabras, quería espantarle a Fred. Pero Stephany se lo impido.

-Vamos, la última y ya…- Pidió, Leon miro quisquilloso a la rubia, después giro el rostro y observo a Stephany.

-De acuerdo…- dijo no del todo convencido.

Nuevamente comenzaron a bailar, y para incomodidad del castaño, también Ashley y Fred bailaron una pieza más. Leon no les quitaba la vista de encima.

-Si la mirada matara…- murmuro Stephany. –Estas atento porque es tu deber ó es que estas atento porque te mueres de celos?- le pregunto la chica.

Leon giro lentamente su rostro y observo a la amiga de Ashley.

-Es mí deber cuidarla, el presidente me lo dejo muy en claro…- Justo en ese momento la canción concluyo, Leon se giro para ir hacia Ashley, pero al momento de que su mirada se fijaba en la rubia, esta y Fred se estaban besando.

Fred pillo de sorpresa a la rubia, quien algo turbada no pudo reaccionar de manera rápida, pero asi como habia sentido de pronto los labios del chico sobre los suyos, asi tambien sintio un jalón, algo… o más bien alguien le habia separado de Fred. Cuando su mente se aclaro, observo a Fred tirado en el piso y a Leon frente a ella con el puño derecho levantado.

-Leon!- Grito asustada la rubia, segundos después le sujeto del brazo. –Basta!-

-Jamás… vuelvas a tocarla imbecil!- Leon tenia tensada la mandíbula y miraba con los ojos llenos de furia al chico.

-Como… te atreves?- Fred tenia orgullo, aquel que acompaña a todo varón hasta el día de su sepulcro, por lo que se puso de pie e intento responder al puñetazo del castaño, intentado pegarle de igual forma, pero el castaño de manera fácil logro esquivar el golpe, de hecho sujeto su puño y le empujo hacia atrás con bastante fuerza, haciendo nuevamente que cayera al suelo.

La fiesta había quedado de lado, ahora quienes acaparaban toda la atención, eran aquellos dos hombres.

-ya basta!- Ashley jalo a Leon del brazo, intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero Leon estaba bastante alterado.

-Que pasa aquí?- Pregunto el director de la facultad, haciéndose paso de entre la gente, cuando se percato del percance, miro a Leon.

-Le pido que se retire….- Pidió.

-Pero señor!- Dijo Ashley, sorprendida.

-No puedo aceptar este tipo de conducta-

-También le pido se retire- Le dijo a Fred.

El chico se puso de pie, quito de manera brusca un hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca y miro con odio a Leon.

-Estupida fiesta…- Fue lo unico que murmuro el chico para darse paso entre la gente a empujones y retirarse de ahí. Fue en ese momento que Leon respiro hondo y se mostro calmado nuevamente.

-Disculpe el inconveniente- Dijo el agente quien tomo de la mano a Ashley y la arrastro de ahí junto con el-

-Detente Leon- Pidió la rubia, pero el castaño hacia caso omiso de sus palabras –Leon!-

La pareja salio del salón y finalmente Leon la soltó.

-Tu… ¿Por qué no le rechazaste?- Le pregunto el castaño, mirando a la rubia a los ojos.

-Que?- Ashley le miro algo confundida.

-Ese tipo te estaba besando y tu… no hiciste nada por evitarlo!-

-De que hablas! No me diste ni siquiera tiempo a reaccionar!-

Leon, entrecerró los ojos y observo a la rubia detenidamente, sus ojos se fijaron en sus labios, aquellos que en ese momento tenia sonrojados debido a la presión que Fred había ejercido en ellos para besarla. Un impulso de querer borrar señales de ese beso, le inundo de pronto, pero la lógica pudo más que el impulso. El castaño cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, después de todo la rubia no tenia la culpa y parecía estar desquitándose con ella.

-Lo siento Ashley, he arruinado tu baile…- Abrió ligeramente los ojos.

-Faltan escasos 30 minutos para que termine… no creo haberme perdido de mucho…-

-Si quieres entra y sigue divirtiendote, esperare aquí…- Leon se sentó en un banco de cemento que había ahí.

-Creo que es inevitable alejarte de los golpes- Ashley se sentó a su lado y le observo –Gracias por haberme quitado a Fred de encima…-

-Es mi trabajo…- Respondió el castaño, mientras buscaba entre su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno y lo llevo a su boca, pero antes de poder prenderlo Ashley se lo quito.

-no arruines el mejor día de mi vida Leon…- Se quejo la rubia por aquella respuesta que había dado el castaño.

-Por un cigarrillo? Dudo que te afecte un poco de humo…- dijo confundido el castaño.

-No por el cigarrillo… por tu respuesta- Admitió la rubia mientras partía en dos el cigarro, al ver el rostro aun confundido del agente, dio un respiro hondo y se armo de valor –Odio que digas que todo lo que haces por mi… es a causa de tu trabajo-

-Bueno, no todo lo hago por trabajo y lo sabes Ashley, también me importas…- Admitió Leon, pero al ver que se le había soltado un poco la lengua se apresuro a decir –después de todo somos amigos…-

La chica al principio se había emocionado, pero al escucharle decir lo último volvió a mostrar una cara de total decepción.

-Eso… es algo que tampoco quiero escuchar el día de hoy…- Ashley se mordió ligeramente los labios, pese a que había decidido hace unos días intentar borrar sus sentimientos hacia el agente, la ilusión nuevamente había crecido en ella y esta vez más fuerte, por lo que justo en ese momento decidió decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos. -Leon yo…-

Leon por su parte se había dado un golpe mental, había cometido el error de decir cosas de mas, no quería ilusionar a la rubia, mas de lo que ella ya estaba, pero se tenso cuando vio las claras intenciones de la rubia.

-Ashley… me voy…- La interrumpió el castaño, dejarla continuar, sería peligroso para ella, podría salir demasiado lastimada, si de por si la noticia que a continuación el le daría, estaba totalmente seguro de que sería no muy bien recibida por la chica.

-Que?- Ashley se sintió sorprendida por la interrupción y por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Mañana… viajo hacia otro país-

-Pero… ¿Cómo? No entiendo…- La rubia, sintió un mal presentimiento y su pecho, le advertía sobre ello.

-Hoy es mi último día como tu escolta, tu padre me ha encomendado otra misión- Finalmente lo había dicho, observo algo apenado a la chica.

Ashley no le miro, permaneció mirando de frente. –Porque…. no me lo habías dicho?- Pregunto con la voz apagada.

-Porque…nada hubiera cambiado, ademas… porque inquietarte con mis asuntos?-

Ashley sintió como su pecho se oprimía, sin poder evitarlo y cuando parpadeo, cristalinas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero siguió mirando al frente, no se desvaneció en llanto, ni siquiera se movió un apice.

-tarde o temprano… pasaría no?- Esa pregunta se la hizo más así misma que al agente. Leon no pudo evitar sentirse pésimo, suspiro con pesar, paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia el, la abrazo y contemplo el cielo.

-**dice la leyenda**…- Leon comenzó a contar la leyenda sobre su rosa azul, a la chica rubia que lloraba silenciosamente sobre su pecho -**que un rico comerciante intento alejar a su única hija Elisa del amor que profesaba esta, hacia Roberto el hijo del panadero del pueblo, así pues, envió a la muchacha a la casa de unos parientes. Alertando a los mismos de que cualquier nota o carta que intentase enviar que no fuese dirigida a el, fuese destruida sin que ella lo supiese.**

**La Muchacha partió una tormentosa noche, después de haberse jurado amor eterno con Roberto, y prometiendo escribirse diariamente, puesto que desconocía el tiempo que habría de pasar en casa de sus parientes.**

**Una semana mas tarde de la partida de Elisa, el padre empezó a divulgar rumores sobre una relación de su hija con el hijo de unos viejos amigos de la familia. Destrozado el pobre Roberto y con la imposibilidad de poder descubrir la verdad, partió del país en busca de fortuna y con la esperanza de olvidar a la única mujer que había amado.**

**Mientras tanto la enamorada Elisa seguía escribiendo diariamente a su dulce amor, desconociendo que sus cartas eran destruidas a las pocas horas. Extrañada de no recibir correo de Roberto, envió una carta a su padre, pidiéndole que la dejase regresar a casa.**

**Unos meses mas tarde, Elisa feliz y enamorada volvía a su hogar. Espero durante unos dias a que Roberto hiciese aparicion por los jardines de la villa, pero su amor no venia. Extrañada por la ausencia de Roberto, Elisa pregunto inocentemente a su padre por las buenas nuevas del pueblo. El padre comenzó detallando los acontecimientos principales que habian acontecido en el pueblo, la boda del hijo del alcalde, la muerte del zapatero, la llegada al mundo del hijo del tabernero, y por ultimo que el joven Roberto había marchado del pueblo en busca de fortuna, y que por lo que comentaban los lugareños, había conocido a una muchacha, y se había casado.**

**Cuando Elisa escucho que su amado Roberto se habia casado creyo morir, la pena se instalo en su mirada y ocultando las lagrimas a los ojos de su padre, marcho a la alcoba, donde dio rienda suelta a su dolor.**

**Pasaron los dias, y Elisa empeoraba, se negaba a comer, e incluso a pasear por el jardin, encerrada en la alcoba dia tras dia, sin mas contacto con el mundo que las visitas de su padre. Preocupado este por el estado de su hija y viendo que el dolor la estaba matando, decidio ir en busca del joven y consentir los amorios de ambos, pero la vida a veces da giros insopechados, y cuando hallo al joven Roberto, en verdad se hallaba casado y muy bien situado económicamente. Roto de dolor por haberle causado tal aflicción a su dulce hija volvió al hogar, con muchos regalos para la joven, pensando que estos alegrarían el corazón de la misma. Pero ni los regalos, ni las joyas o vestidos, hicieron que Elisa volviera a sonreír.**

**Unos dias mas tarde la joven cayo enferma, el padre mando llamar a los mejores médicos de la provincia, pero ninguno hallaba la causa del mal que consumía a la joven. Desesperado el padre mando llamar a los más ilustres, pero tampoco estos daban con la causa de su mal.**

**Atormentado con la idea de que Elisa muriera por su culpa, el padre partió hacia lugares lejanos, con la esperanza de encontrar un remedio para el mal de Elisa. Y en una recóndita isla, un anciano del lugar después de escuchar la historia del comerciante sobre al enfermedad de su hija, le respondió: "Su hija parece que sufre de pena de amor, y si no consigue que olvide a ese joven, esta pena la destruirá"**

**-Eso quisiera- contesto el atormentado padre - pero por mas que hago no consigo ni una mínima sonrisa, sus ojos estan muertos, es como si no viesen el presente. Elisa vive en un mundo al cual yo no puedo acceder.**

**- Vaya al monasterio de la colina, cuente su historia al abad y este le dara un remedio- contesto el anciano**

**Sin pensarlo dos veces el padre emprendió el camino hacia el monasterio, y una vez allí, pidio audiencia con el abad del mismo. Este despues de escuchar el relato, le pidio que le acompañara hasta el jardin. Pasearon por los hermosos jardines en silencio, hasta que se detuvieron frente a un hermoso rosal, de rosas azules. El abad con mucha ternura corto una de las hermosas rosas y se la entrego al comerciante. - Regálele esta rosa a su hija - dijo- cuando respire el perfume de la rosa, el dolor que habita en su corazón desaparecerá.**

**- ¿El perfume de la rosa? -pregunto extrañado el padre.**

**- Si - Esta hermosa y extraña rosa es conocida por la Flor del Olvido, y solo actúa sobre aquellos que en verdad han amado mas que a su vida misma. No pierda mas tiempo aquí, y corra hacia Elisa cada segundo que pasa es vital para ella.**

**El padre partio de inmediato hacia su hogar. Al llegar al mismo, se encontro a toda la servidumbre cabizbaja y llorosa, pensando que ya era demasiado tarde, y con el corazon destrozado, subio hacia la alcoba de Elisa, encontrandola postrada en la cama, con la cara palida como de cera, y hermosa como un lirio. Arrodillado a su lado lloro desconsolado, inclinandose ante ella para depositar un beso en su frente, noto la calidez de una entrecortada y lenta respiracion. alegrado por la idea de que Elisa aun vivia, cogio la rosa, y la acerco a su nariz, y a medida en que la joven iva respirando la fragancia de la rosa, el color volvia a sus mejillas, mientras el de la hermosa rosa desaparecia, hasta volverse negra.**

**Elisa abrió los hermosos ojos verdes, y sonriendo a su padre le beso. No recordaba nada de su pasado amoroso, volvía a ser la jovial y alegre mujer llena de vida que hacia las delicias de su padre.**

Ashley se separo un podo de Leon y le miro al rostro, con los ojos aun humedecidos.

-que absurdo…- dijo la rubia –el aroma de una rosa azul, no lograra que te olvide Leon…-

El castaño miro algo sorprendido a la rubia.

-Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que cada que quiero sincerarme contigo… me interrumpes?- Ashley rompió el abrazo, se puso de pie y aliso su vestido. –No pasa nada Leon, el que yo te quiera con toda mi alma, no te obliga a sentir lo mismo por mi…- Una suave ventisca movió los mechones rubios que ella tenia en su rostro y secaba sus lagrimas a la vez. –Te quiero… te quiero mucho, pero no espero que correspondas a mis sentimientos… ya no…- Su alma estaba en paz, la verdad había calmado su atormentado corazón.

Leon, permaneció sentado, mirándola aún mas sorprendido, Ashley se veía tan madura, tan segura y confiada.

-Agente- Dijo de pronto la rubia –Permanecerá sentado ahí toda la noche o… podemos retirarnos a casa? Tengo demasiado frío y usted… tiene demasiadas cosas por empacar…- Leon se puso de pie enseguida, le ofrecio su chaqueta y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento.

Iban en silencio, cuando se percataron de que Andrew ya habia llegado.

-Puntual como siempre…- dijo la rubia, acercandose al joven chofer. Andrew la observo algo preocupado, Ashley tenia el maquillaje estropeado, pero Andrew no hizo mención alguna, solo miro a Leon y le miro con desaprobación.

Dentro del auto, el joven chofer, no dudo en obsequiarle su pañuelo.

-Ashley… deberías…- Le hizo señas de que se limpiara el rostro, la rubia le sonrió disimuladamente y comenzó a pasarse el pañuelo por su cara.

Leon se sentía incomodo, sabia que la rubia le quería desde antes, pero que lo supiera por terceros o que se lo imaginara, era totalmente diferente a que la rubia en verdad, se lo hubiese dicho en persona.

Llegarón a la casa blanca, los padres de Ashley la esperaban, gracias a la actitud de la rubia no se percataron de nada. Leon permaneció ajeno, prefería ya no acercarse a la familia Graham.

-Ella… ya te lo dijo…- Dijo Andrew, quien permaneció aun lado del castaño.

-Lo hizo…- Admitió el agente.

-Y que harás?-

-Porque habría de hacer algo?- Pregunto, mientras observaba a Andrew.

-En verdad que eres pesado…- Murmuro el chico.

-Y tu porque me preguntas estas cosas? No se supone que la quieres? Deberías estar feliz por ello…-

-Precisamente por eso lo hago, porque la quiero…- Andrew miro a Leon –Si todo esto te es indiferente, entonces porque no quitas esa estupida cara de perdedor?-

Leon giro el rostro y observo enfadado a Andrew.

-Oye…-

Ashley se estaba despidiendo de sus padres, para subir a su recamara y descansar, mientras observo al castaño disimuladamente y segundos mas tarde se alejo de ahí.

-Anda!- Andrew le empujo ligeramente. –Cuando encuentras el amor no te das cuenta, solo te percatas de ello cuando lo pierdes y es por eso que debes aprender a darte cuenta de lo que tienes al lado y no cuando sea demasiado tarde-

-No estoy enamorado de Ashley- Dijo algo enfadado el agente.

-Entonces sube y recházala como se debe… un corazón que no escucha el rechazo por la persona amada, vive con la esperanza e ilusión, si no le dejas en claro a Ashley eso, ella no podrá superar tu amor¿eres demasiado egoísta como para permitir eso?-

-ella me dijo que no era necesario que le correspondiera, imagino que tampoco espera que la rechaze-

-Ja!- se burlo Andrew- Tu crees?-

Leon se quedo de piedra cuando el joven chofer le dijo eso, era obvio que la rubia de alguna manera si había esperado que el le dijese algo concreto como un "Ashley lo lamento, no puedo corresponderte o un Ashley… también me gustas". Era verdad! La incertidumbre no solo podían lastimar más a la rubia, si no que la herida sería mas profunda a comparación del rechazo, el corazón sana (Tarde o temprano) cuando se habla con honestidad.

El castaño, se percato de que el presidente y la primera dama ya no estaban ahí, ya no miro a Andrew y al instante camino hacia la habitación de la rubia. Se detuvo unos segundos, antes de ingresar, porque esta vez, no toco la puerta, entro sin ser escuchado, observo a la rubia, sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha, tenia la rosa azul afuera de su estuche y la sujetaba con la mano derecha.

Ashley se percato de su presencia, levanto el rostro y con una sonrisa fingida le recibio.

-No sirve… ves… te lo dije- Y fue ahí cuando lo comprendió todo, el… no quería ser olvidado por la rubia, no quería que ella sufriera, deseaba verla reír y feliz… y no quería alejarse de su lado.

Se agacho frente a ella y la abrazo con fuerza -Perdóname Ashley- La chica se aferro a el, queria recordar su aroma, su calidez.

-Tu mereces otra vida, mereces a alguien mejor que yo… no puedo ofrecerte paz, no puedo amarte como tu quisieras…-

Ashley sonrió ligeramente, ya no habían mas esperanzas para ella.

-Lo se…-

Y por bastantes minutos más permanecieron así, hasta que fue la rubia quien se separo y tras desearle suerte en su misión, se adentro al baño y Leon salio de la habitación, se recargo en la puerta y cerro los ojos.

El no había sido sincero… quizas la rubia superaría ese rechazo, como bien dijo Andrew, pero el no podría superar ese vació que tenia en su pecho, porque no le había dicho a Ashley, que el correspondía ya… en ese entonces… sus sentimientos. Porque el creía que mantener a la chica alejada de su lado, era lo mejor para ella. Vaya error.

Y asi… fue como para Ashley 3 años pasaron rápidos y para Leon… quizás… no tan presurosos como el debió desear…

CONTINUARA…

***La leyenda dice que el aroma de una rosa azul, hará olvidar el mal de amores… eso quiere decir que si sufres por amor, con solo aspirar su olor se te olvidara ese chico o chica… y continuaras con tu vida como antes de conocer a esa persona que te lastimo. **


	10. 3 AÑOS DESPUES

¡Hola gente! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y a quienes se toman un ratito para dejar reviews! Paso a dejarles el siguiente capítulo, disculpen la demora, pero bueno… más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? jajaja ¡Saludos a todos y como siempre disculpen mi mala ortografía!

**PerfectDreamer:** ¡Muchas gracias por escribir! Me alegro bastante que te haya gustado la historia hasta donde va… y cierto, yo que la escribí, también me sentí nostálgica jajaja xD. Por cierto, eso de que puedes traducirlo me parece ¡muy buena idea! Pero… tengo mala ortografía… no sé si eso sea un impedimento para hacer una buena traducción, me avisas ¿vale? Y te doy toda la autorización, si es que puedes hacerlo. ¡De hecho me siento totalmente halagada! ¡Gracias!. :3

**Youweon:** ¡Los reviews largos, son los que más se disfrutan! :3

1.- Gracias por informarme que te gusta la pareja… no hay muchos fics de ellos :)

2.-Tienes razón, había empezado con una historia como tipo Harem jajajaja xD y tenía todas las intenciones de liarlo con varias chicas, pero… al final decidí centrarlo un poquito… aun así… las chicas siguen buscándolo… eso lo veras en este capítulo, nada más que nuestro agente pues ya esta liado por la rubia… ha cambiado irremediablemente… :P

3.-¡Bueno Leon estaba acostumbrado a la adrenalina total! Y de repente nada de ello… jajaja como que eso lo descoloco bastante al principio, pero conforme pasaban los días, bueno acabo por encontrarle el gusto a la situación jejeje :P lo de Ashely con el chofer… bueno, eso se me ocurrió porque también había que ponerle algo de competencia al castaño jejeje

4.-Claire… exactamente, solo fue sexo, sexo y más sexo… aunque no lo menciono el fic (en algunos capítulos para ser precisa) pero ella había intentado comunicarse con él, aunque esté o no contestaba a sus llamadas o siempre alegaba estar ocupado. Le perdió el interés a la castaña, porque había comenzado a quedar prendado por la compañía de la rubia y sobre Ada… bueno ellos suelen verse poco, muy poco… y ahora que Leon se ha dado cuenta de que siente algo muy fuerte por la rubia, dudo que pueda surgir algo entre ellos ya… :(

5.-Jajajaja seee efectivamente soy de México, creo que tome como referencia lo primero que me vino a la mente… tienes razón, pensándolo bien hubiese utilizado Canadá, algo así como un lugar escondido entre el hielo… cool! Pero… lo hecho hecho esta… :( no se me había ocurrido…

6.- ¡Siempre he admitido que mi ortografía es pésima! He intentado mejorarla… pero, creo que no lo he logrado mucho jajaja.

En fin agradezco tu review y ojala reciba otro más de tu parte, ¡Saludos!

**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl:** ¡Siempre contando con tu comentario! :3 ¡que alegría! Eso de que si a uno no le dicen un NO definitivo ¡es cierto! A la amiga de una amiga le paso… (Si claro _) ¡ojala la conti te guste! Saludos.

**CarlyBones:** Bueno pues en este nuevo capítulo ya viene el cambio… ojala sea de tu agrado, también qué bueno que leíste la leyenda, yo no me la sabia, apenas y me entere de ella y me gusto bastante, ¡Besos y saludos!

**Neverdie:** ¡Mi fiel lector! ¿Cómo estás? Qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Y sobre lo de la salida de Ashley en RE6, todo indica que no sale… aparece en el video una chica rubia, pero todo parece señalar a que se trata de Sherry Birkin, aun así… hay que esperar… la esperanza muere al último jajaja. Nuevamente gracias y espero la conti sea de tu agrado!.

**GabbiVal04:** Jajajaja yo también estaba algo nostálgica mientras lo escribía, que bueno que transmití ese sentimiento, era exactamente lo que quería… A mí también me encanta ver a Leon celoso! Creo que ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía no era simple amistad precisamente jejeje :P siempre tiene que aparecer alguien para abrirnos los ojos no? jajajaja xD Bueno saludos y espero la conti sea de tu agrado!.

**Rori-war-word:** Francamente yo tenía miedo, pensé que quizás lo veían demasiado fresa, rosa… o cursi, la verdad es que he intentado que no se vea de esa forma… intento que tenga de todo, sexo, amor, acción y drama… ojala lo esté cumpliendo. Tal vez si, puesto que he recibido muchos reviews y eso me alegra bastante, pero por fa, coméntame que te pareció el próximo capítulo! :) Suerte!.

**Lu Hatake:** Jajajaja que te parece si a Leon le cantamos la canción de Timbiriche la de "soy un desastre"? jajajaja, bueno cuando uno comienza a sentir algo más que simple amistad por otra persona… y por más que intentas alejarte de esta, NO LO PUEDES HACER! tus acciones te echan de cabeza jajaja a Leon le paso, por más que intentaba alejarse de la rubia… NO PUDO! Tuvo que venir una misión para alejarles…. Porque de otra forma creo que Leon hubiese caído a los pies de Ashley más de lo que hubiera querido jajaja xD. Lo de RE6, bueno la verdad es que me estoy fumando demasiado… no se francamente que vaya a pasar, pero… intentare que el video se vea entrelazado con la historia para darle ese toque real a mi fanfic jejeje :P En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala pronto pueda recibir otro tuyo! Cuídate!

**CAPITULO X**

México City.

-¡Abajo, abajo!- El ruido ensordecedor de un explosivo se escuchaba muy cerca de ahí, lluvia de arena y piedras caían sobre algunos jóvenes agentes que estaban ocultos detrás de una enorme roca, el sol sobre sus cabezas era en verdad un martirio, y el uniforme que portaban no les ayudaba en nada, era pesado y enorme.

-Demonios…- Murmuro uno, mientras asomaba su rostro por uno de los lados de la roca, pero justo en ese momento una bala rozo su mejilla.

-¿Cómo puede ver atreves de esta enorme cortina de polvo?- Pregunto otro sorprendido al ver que estaban totalmente marcados.

-un muy buen observador, basta que por primera vez fije su objetivo y lo tendrá claro, aunque se quede ciego- Dijo otro agente que se quitaba sus gafas y las limpia con la manga del uniforme.

-Esto no se queda así…- Murmuro un chico bajito y de cabello oscuro, saliendo de su escondite para encarar a quien les tenía marcados, comenzó a disparar a lo bruto.

-¡No David!- Grito uno de ellos, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

-¡Aghhh!- Se quejaba, mientras su rostro había quedado hundido en la arena.

-Tan impulsivo como siempre…- Dijo una voz, que le miraba con total desaprobación. -¡Basta! Por hoy ha sido suficiente-Despues de estas palabras 6 chicos salían de detrás de la roca.

-Si esta escena fuera real… estarías muerto David…-

El chico levanto el rostro y escupió algo de arena.

-¡Es absurdo! ¡Estoy harto de este tipo de entrenamiento!- se quejo el chico, mientras se sentaba y acariciaba su pierna, una bala de goma, le había dado y había hecho que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces.

-No pasaras a otro nivel, si no aprendes a controlar tus impulsos y a mostrar paciencia…y tienes que recordar…-

-Que a veces no solo mi vida depende de mis actos, si no que puedo ser responsable de proteger otras vidas… -interrumpió el chico mientras se ponía de pie.

-Eres bastante bueno, si por algo estas aquí, es por tus habilidades, no las estropees-

-¡Señor!- Grito alguien, desde una base militar levantada en medio del desierto, que se situaba no muy lejos de ahí.-han llegado las provisiones pendientes-

Los 7 chicos se echaron boca arriba sobre la arena, cerrando los ojos.

-Estoy muerto… -murmuro uno.

-Aspiro por un buen baño y frío- dijo otro.

La cabeza de ese grupo se adentro a la base militar, se acerco a unas cajas de cartón, las abrió sin más y después de unos minutos observo a un chico que le miraba atento.

-Bien, ha llegado todo… diles a los chicos que pueden tomarse un descanso el resto de la tarde-

-Si señor- dicho esto el chico salió de ahí dejándole solo. Sin pensárselo mucho, se tumbo en una colchoneta que había ahí, cerró los ojos, se sentía algo exhausto, últimamente los entrenamientos eran más pesados, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que debía preparar a esos chicos lo mejor y antes posible.

Su mente divago nuevamente hacia hace 3 años atrás, donde aquella noche había dejado la casa blanca para comenzar con los entrenamientos en México, en aquel desierto, alejado de todo y con aquellos 8 chicos; de vez en cuando y como el día de hoy, solían recibir víveres para su supervivencia y además les llegaba tres pipas de agua para su aseo personal.

-Ashley…-murmuro cuando sus pensamientos le guiaron hacia esa joven rubia. Jamás Leon S. Kennedy se hubiese imaginado perdido en pensamientos abrumadores hacia una chica, mucho menos hacia Ashley, la hija de su jefe. Desde el día de la graduación de la rubia, no habían tenido contacto nuevamente, es más, cuando el partió de ahí, la rubia ni siquiera había salido de su dormitorio.

Cuando iba hacia su destino, su celular timbro, emocionándolo de cierta forma, pero al leer el nombre en la pantalla de su celular, se había llevado una decepción.

-Claire…-

-Donde estas Leon?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Me dirijo a otra misión- respondió el, con muy pocos ánimos.

-últimamente no habías respondido a mis llamadas, supuse que tenías carga de trabajo…-

Leon se llevo una mano a la frente.

-Algo así…- murmuro, la verdad era que había dejado de lado a Claire sin ser consciente, la había cambiado por la compañía de la rubia, definitivamente Ashley le había conquistado silenciosamente.

-y esa misión… ¿es peligrosa?- pregunto demostrando cierto temor en su voz.

-No, no… para nada, no te preocupes Claire, lo agradezco en serio, pero… no es peligrosa la misión de esta vez-

-De acuerdo, creo en ti, solo hablaba para saber si estabas bien-

-Gracias Claire…-

-Cuando regreses… háblame ¿si?-

-Lo hare…- Prometió Leon.

Y ya habían pasado 3 años desde esa vez, no tenía contacto con nadie, muchas, demasiadas veces se había visto tentando a marcarle a Ashley, pero su fuerza de voluntad excedía sus deseos.

Escucho carcajadas y palabras altisonantes, se irguió y vislumbro a sus "chicos" dándose una ducha con la manguera de la pipa, mientras bromeaban y reían a la vez.

Temía por el futuro de ellos, temía por su propio futuro, pero aun más temía por el futuro incierto de todos en general.

Minutos más tarde les alcanzo, para asearse de igual forma, pronto la noche cayó.

Esa noche se recostó sobre una bolsa de dormir que acomodo afuera de la base militar, aun lado de una fogata, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos detrás de la nuca, pero no dormía… le costaba demasiado trabajo conciliar el sueño.

Sintió de pronto la presencia de alguien, sin abrir los ojos, se preparo para el ataque, pero justo cuando levanto su cuchillo, un peso yacía sobre él y también había colocado una gran navaja en su cuello.

-Siempre a la defensiva…-

-Ada…-

- Leon…- La chica sonrió ligeramente y quito la afilada navaja del cuello del agente, poniéndose de pie. Al chico no le sorprendía su presencia, de alguna manera era como si ella supiera siempre donde y como encontrarlo.

-Debería hacerme un escaneo de cuerpo completo…- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie. –Me gustaría saber, en que parte de mi cuerpo has insertado ese chip con el que me rastreas…- Dijo de modo de burla, pero la azabache sonrió discretamente.

-Toma… - le arrojo una carpeta –he adquirido esta información- -Estas implicado en todo esto… más de lo que podrías imaginar…- Dijo la azabache, Leon recordó la ultima platica que había sostenido con el presidente y sin preguntar nada más cogió la carpeta.

-¿Con quién trabajas ahora?- pregunto Leon, sabiendo que Ada no respondería a su pregunta.

-Se dice el pecado, mas no al pecador… - La chica se acerco a este y de manera sugestiva deslizo su mano por el rostro del castaño, este permaneció inmutable.

-¿Que ganas con ayudarme Ada?- Siempre esa pregunta se instalaba en su mente, cada que se cruzaba en el camino de la azabache.

-Ni yo misma… lo sé… -la chica le miro profundamente. –Y… aquella vez… ¿la pasaste bien con tu compañera?- Pregunto refiriéndose a la ocasión en que se topo con Leon y Claire en Hawái.

-Esa vez… te dije que no agradecería tu ayuda… no era necesario- Leon le miro con curiosidad, fue consiente en ese momento y gracias a que nuevamente la veía de que lo que en algún momento creyó como… amor por la azabache, había cambiado por simple gratitud y estima.

-No esperaba un "gracias" de tu parte… no me conformo con tan poco…-

Cuando Leon parpadeo, ya tenía a la azabache cerca, demasiado cerca a él, sus alientos casi se mezclaban, ella coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño y sin previo aviso le beso. Al principio Leon había permanecido quieto, pero poco a poco empezó a ceder al contacto.

La lejanía, la soledad, el cuerpo de Ada; no sabía exactamente a que echarle la culpa, pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionando demasiado bien a las caricias de la mujer, comenzaba a sentirse demasiado extasiado como no lo estaba en bastante tiempo. Pero la imagen de Ashley se cruzo justo en ese momento por su mente, haciendo que se rompiera el beso, Leon se separo un poco.

-deberías marcharte- ¡Leon estaba dándole el cortón a Ada! Era difícil creerlo, pero justo eso estaba pasando –Si te ven mis agentes aquí… comenzaran con las preguntas y quiero omitir ese momento.

Ada le miro sorprendida, se esperaba que el castaño le correspondiera sin miramientos, muchas veces leyó en su mirada el deseo ¿se había equivocado? Le miro a los ojos y tras reponerse por lo antes dicho por el agente, e inmediatamente trato de adquirir en su semblante una discreta sonrisa.

-Has cambiado…- Comento la azabache.

-Ya lo creo…- Admitió el castaño, porque era verdad, de haber sido como antes, no hubiese dudado en corresponder a la azabache y de tomarla allí mismo.

Ada le miro a los ojos, podía ver reflejado en ellos melancolía… amor.

-Comprendo…- Dijo la agente, le sonrió por última vez, se giro y comenzó a caminar, dos pasos dio, cuando detuvo su caminar y con un "Hasta luego" desapareció de ahí. Leon permaneció de pie, mirando por donde se había marchado la azabache.

Se había imagino alguna vez acariciar el cuerpo de la azabache, de besarla, de hacerla suya, en su momento imaginaba que aquello sería esplendido, nada comparado con sus encuentros anteriores, pero se equivoco. Tan solo con rozar sus labios, se percato de que no la deseaba como antes.

Despues de sus cavilaciones, observo la carpeta que Ada le había dejado, la primera hoja tenía un beso pintado con labial, la segunda solo mostraba una fotografía de una mujer tamaño carta. Leon observo curioso la fotografía y en la parte inferior se leía su nombre.

"Helena Harper"

Leon se quedo intrigado, ya no había nada más en aquella carpeta.

6 Meses después… .

-Harper…avisa a los medios sobre la rueda de prensa que lanzara el señor presidente- Dijo un hombre alto y de piel morena.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y maldijo suavemente –Soy una agente no una asistente…- Se quejo sin ser escuchada, pero se dirigió a cumplir su mandato. Minutos más tarde cuando se había encargado de avisar a todos los medios, se dio un breve espacio para marcar un número.

-Habla Harper- Dijo –será el próximo viernes en punto de las 18:00hrs- se quedo escuchando del otro lado de la línea –entendido- y después cortó la llamada.

Dos personas pasaron a su lado con bastante prisa.

-Señorita…- Saludo Harper.

-Buen día- Saludo la joven, mientras seguía caminando.

-Ashely! ¡Piénsalo por favor!- Dijo un joven que caminaba a su lado.

-No hay nada que pensar Andrew… -

-¿Harás caso omiso de las palabras de tu novio?-

La rubia se detuvo y le miro.

-Andrew, eso no funcionara-

-Vamos, solo será un fin de semana-

-Ya conozco tus "fines" de semana, solemos irnos el viernes por la noche y en vez de regresar el domingo próximo, regresamos hasta dos semanas después! Ahora no tengo tiempo y lo sabes-

-Has entrenado lo suficiente desde hace 3 años, es que acaso ¿hay más cosas que debas aprender sobre defensa? Debo incluso admirar que eres más letal, hermosa y peligrosa- Ashley hacia 3 años desde que se marcho Leon, que había decidido capacitarse para aprender a utilizar armas o poder defenderse por sí misma, había llegado a esa decisión porque, si en el futuro algo malo pasaba, no quería depender ya de nadie, el solo hecho de recordar que de esa forma había conocido a Leon, le dolía y no quería vivir una situación similar. El chico se acerco a la rubia y le rodeo con los brazos en la cintura.

-Andrew pueden vernos… -murmuro la chica, mirando a su alrededor, pero Harper ya se había marchado y ahora solo estaban ellos dos.

-Está bien, nos vamos a Paris de este fin de semana que viene, al otro… para que ya no hagas planes y cambies tus actividades-

-Me parece bien…- La chica sonrió y le deposito un corto beso en los labios.

Los demás días por los pasillos de la casa blanca, se murmuraban situaciones nada agradables, como una posible tercer guerra mundial, un próximo ataque terrorista o una situación similar a la de Raccoom city, y que por ese motivo el Presidente daría la rueda de prensa.

Finalmente el día del comunicado llego.

Ashley y Andrew preparaban sus maletas, ese día viajarían a Francia. No sin antes presenciar el comunicado del padre de la primera.

Un mar de periodistas ya se situaba en las afueras de la casa blanca, Harper fue la encargada de inspeccionar la entrada de los mismos y de situarlos en donde correspondía, al terminar aquella actividad, salió de aquel lugar demasiado presurosa.

-Harper!- Grito alguien a sus espaldas, haciéndola brincar. – ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Andrew, quien estaba recargado en el auto que solía manejar y transportar a Ashley.

-Yo… tengo que ir por un encargo, ya vuelvo… -se apresuro a decir, dio media vuelta y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo. Andrew frunció el ceño, se suponía que entrando los periodistas nadie entraba ni salía de la casa blanca, bueno excepto el y la familia más cercana.

-¿Andrew?- Ashley llamo a su novio.

-¿Mmmm?- El chico giro el rostro y le observo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Ashley le dio otra maleta, mientras el chico la sujetaba y abría la cajuela.

-No… nada…- mintió, la verdad le había parecido bastante extraño el comportamiento de la agente.

-Bueno, entremos… mi padre está a punto de dar el discurso y….- Pero la chica no pudo terminar, varios Helicópteros volaban sobre sus cabezas e incluso dos de ellos se dirigían hacia ellos. –¡Oh por dios!- murmuro la rubia, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa –Viene para acá… van a estrellarse!-

Andrew reacciono al instante, sujeto de la mano a la rubia y tiro de ella.

-Sube al auto!- Le grito.

-¡Mis padres!- La rubia grito, pero Andrew la empujo, no tuvieron oportunidad de abordar el auto, ya que justo en ese momento los aviones se estrellaron y ellos fueron impulsados algunos metros de ahí.

Le dolía la cabeza, incluso cuando abrió los ojos, su vista la tenía nublada.

-Mi… cabeza…- murmuro la chica, tratando de ponerse de pie. Su celular que estaba dentro de su bolsillo se averió a causa de la caída.

-Ashley… -Andrew que estaba un metro distanciado de ella, también intentaba ponerse de pie. –¿Estas bien?-

-No…no…- La rubia quien había girado el rostro, observaba atónica a su alrededor, gran parte de la casa blanca estaba en llamas, justo en ese momento, como si el cielo intentase ayudar, comenzó a dejar escapar gotas de lluvia. – ¡Papa! ¡Mama!- Ashley se puso de pie y tambaleo un poco, el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza le afectaba un poco para caminar.

-¡Espera!- Andrew se puso de pie, sus heridas no eran graves, aunque le dolía un poco la mano derecha, gran parte del peso de su cuerpo había caído sobre esta.

Algunas personas salían envueltas en llamas, otras más totalmente ensangrentadas.

Andrew logro darle alcance a la rubia, un olor fétido y un visible gas se hicieron presentes.

-Ashley, no te acerques… -Andrew sujeto a la chica con fuerza de la mano.

-¿Que… es eso?- El gas se expandía alrededor y el olor era más penetrante, eso no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡Alejese! ¡Aléjese!- dijo un joven agente, que ensangrentado y con un brazo dislocado salía de ahí. – el gas… el gas… es... ¡el virus!, ¡todos… están infestados… todos lo están!- Y tras decir esto, cayó al suelo desmayado.

-¡Ashely debemos irnos de aquí!- Andrew, jalo a la chica.

-¡Pero mis padres!-

-Si ellos… no han muerto por el impacto, seguramente están… -No quiso terminar con la frase, pero era un hecho que aquello había sido un ataque terrorista, y que habían utilizado el virus, para acabar con el mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos, aprovechando aquella rueda de prensa.

-¡Debo ir!-

-Ashley! ¡Basta! ¡Tenemos que marcharnos!- Y con fuerza comenzó a jalarla, la rubia solo podía ver las llamas en la casa blanca, aquel gas. Para su suerte el auto solo había sufrido una sacudida, pero estaba bien, abrió el mismo y ordeno a la rubia que subiera.

Ashley dudo en subir, pero finalmente se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, miro nuevamente hacia la casa blanca y de repente otro estallido se escucho, otro helicóptero se había estrellado tal vez 4 o 5 cuadras más adelante.

-toma- Andrew le dio un trapo -ponlo en tu nariz y boca, no abras la ventanilla para nada- después de decir esto, Andrew arranco alejándose de ahí, mientras la rubia no pudo soportar y estallo en llanto. El joven chofer intentaba esquivar a la gente que corría despavorida y también algunos escombros, al parecer toda la ciudad… había sufrido ataques, lo supuso porque conforme avanzaban, solo fuego había alrededor.

México City

-Leon estaba sentado, revisando algunos papeles frente a una mesa y una pequeña lámpara de escritorio, cuando el sonido de una llamada entrante le sorprendió. Uno de sus agentes que estaba en el mismo lugar que él, se acerco al teléfono y atendió la llamada.

-jefe- dijo el joven agente –han atacado la casa blanca- Tras acabar de decir esto, Leon abrió los ojos sorprendido, se puso de pie de un salto y le arrebato el teléfono.

-Diga…-

-Leon…- Era la voz de Hunnigan que sonaba bastante mal –Es un caos, he perdido contacto completo con la casa blanca, fue atacada por los terroristas… temo lo peor…- Hunnigan no pudo terminar de informarle al castaño, este había soltado el teléfono y se acerco con prisa hacia donde estaban sus pertenencias comenzó a guardar todo lo indispensable en una mochila militar y miro a su agente.

-Nos vamos… avísale a los demás- El chico salió de inmediato para alarmar a sus compañeros, mientras Leon miraba su celular y marcaba un numero. Aquella llamada tenía su vida pendiendo de un hilo, sentía la garganta seca y su corazón latía con furia. –Contesta Ashley… contesta…. "Lo sentimos, el numero que usted marco esta fuera del área de servicio, le sugerimos llamar mas tarde" Diablos- Leon maldijo en voz alta y sin esperar más tiempo, salió de la base y junto a sus agentes, subieron a un jeep Militar.

-Estén o no listos… nuestro momento ya ha llegado…- Les hablo directo y sin rodeas –tomen en cuenta todos y cada uno de nuestros entrenamientos….- Leon intentaba mostrarse calmado, frio y calculador ante este tipo de situación, como solía ser, pero no dejaba de mirar de soslayo su celular. Se le notaba ansioso y tras acabar de darles un "discurso" a sus chicos, se giro y mientras andaban volvía a marcar el numero de Ashley, obteniendo como resultado el mismo resultado… la rubia no atendía sus llamadas y eso le generaba terribles y malos presentimientos. –Ashley…- Fue lo único que murmuro, tras sujetar con fuerza su celular y volver a marcar.

CONTINUARA…


	11. HACIA TALL OAKS

Buenas tardes people!

Pues aquí dejando el capitulo once! Wow! Hasta yo me sorprendo de llevar ya tantos jajajaja xD En fin menos charla… a disfrutar! Y como siempre perdonen mis faltas de ortografía!

**CarlyBones:** Como estas? Muchas gracias como siempre por la review! :3 Tu me alegraste la tarde a mí con tu comentario créeme! Jejeje :P Intente continuarlo lo mas pronto que mis neuronas e imaginación me lo permitieron jejeje, así que espero lo disfrutes como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, claro este capítulo, ps se torna más serio, pero la trama así lo lleva…ya vendrá mucho mas Ashley x Leon. Si león estaba preocupado en el capitulo pasado, en este cap… por breves segundos se nos saldrá un poquito de control jajaja y pues sip, efectivamente Andrew logro conquistar a Ashley, pero… bien dicen por ahí, el verdadero amor no se olvida… asi que a esperar ahora con el reencuentro de Leon y Ashley! n_n Te mando un beso también!

**rori-war-word:** Jajajaja me gusto bastante tu review… qué bueno que lo leíste… si no, me hubiese quedado sin una de mis lectoras favoritas! Me halagas bastante y me animas muchísimo más a continuar con la historia al saber que te gusta la historia tal como esta, no soy una profesional y hago el intento por hacerlo lo mejor que puedo… de veras! Asi que saberlo de ti, me sube bastante los ánimos! :) Eso de lo del desierto o_o Es cierto! Los desiertos de México, tienen el clima tan extremo que si sirve para campo de entrenamiento. Bueno me despido nuevamente agradeciendo tu comentario y… yo también ya quiero que salga el RE6, me compre el Operation Raccoom City pero… ps… yo ancio jugar con Leon jajaja xD. Besos!

**neverdie:** Como esta mi lector fiel? Pues ahí dame tu opinión esta vez, para ver cómo es que ves el nuevo giro vale? Créeme no abandonare el fic, ya me he enamorado de él… y lo terminare asi sea lo último que haga! Jajaja xD

**Lu Hatake:** Jajajaja nada perdida eh? rodeada de jóvenes agentes liderados del más guapo y habilidoso no? jajaja xD El sueño de muchas… jajaja xD Bueno Andrew se merecía también su oportunidad no? y pues Ashley quedo tan dañada después de la ausencia de Leon, que bueno… como dice el refrán "Un clavo saca otro clavo" pero… tienes razón, a pesar de que ellos andan… bueno, el amor no desaparece cuando es real y ahora que Leon y Ashley se encuentren… diosss ya quiero escribir ese capitulo jajaja xD Por cierto, aun no quiero describir la apariencia de Ashley, porque sera justo en el momento en que Leon y Ashley se encuentren cuando el… quede impactado con la nueva apariencia de la chica. El Leon de ahorita ya es el que se ve medio acabado de hecho… jajaja con rostro sin afeitar, en pocas palabras el que aparece en el video de RE6. Y no sabia sobre la nueva película de RE! O_o me dejaste realmente sorprendida y de inmediato me fui a buscar al actor… eejem… he de decir que a mi si me gusto… o/o jajaja xD pero como dices veremos como actua. No importa que me envíes reviews largos, a mi me encantan! Jajaja bueno cuidate y te mando muchos saludos!

**BlairRedfield:** Pese a que la protagonista de mi historia no te gusta, y mucho menos el Leon x Ashley te agradezco en serio que te tomaras la oportunidad de leer mi fic y ahora de comentar, intento lo mejor que puedo de hacerla creíble y hasta cierto punto de que vaya de la mano con la historia real de RE, se que es imposible hacerlo en su totalidad como en las situaciones que tu mencionas, intentare mejorar, muchas gracias por la critica que es igual de bien recibida que un comentario de ánimos, porque a veces uno se cierra en solo ver lo bueno y a veces los errores son los que mas nos ayudan a mejorar :) Cuídate y espero la conti sea de tu agrado!

**PerfectDreamer:** Bueno dando seguimiento a tu petición te paso mi correo para que nos podamos poner en contacto vale? No entro al msn jamás, por lo que es más fácil que nos comuniquemos por correos jejeje :P es july_, Mi historia la dejo en tus manos, puedes agregarle o quitarle lo que desees, siempre y cuando como mencionas, no le quites la esencia principal :P Tampoco hay problema en la escena de sexo, no hay algo de importancia en el acto en si, solo es para darle gusto a quienes como yo… gustan del lemon jajaja xD en verdad un halago que quieras hacer esto :) Muchas gracias!

**youweon: **Hola! Bueno bueno, con respecto a Claire, no te me preocupes, ya tengo algo planeado para ella :) Veré que puedo hacer con respecto al fugaz acto de presencia que pueda tener Chris en la historia, tratare de complacerte jejeje :P Helena juega un papel importante ya que es quien acompañara a Leon en todo el trayecto en el RE6… pero no creo que marque algo muy importante en la vida del agente, despreocúpate jajaja Y con lo del refrán es verdad… ya vi que en tu país se dice de otra forma jajaja xD Saludos!

**TheRei00:** No comeis ansias! Jajaja finalmente llega la conti, espero sea de tu agrado! Y si, efectivamente Leon ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente! *o* ya quiero ver el reencuentro entre Leon y Ashley nuevamente! Jajaja xD Saludos!

**Ranka Hime:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, sobre todo por darte la oportunidad a leer mi historia! Es verdad casi en español no hay fanfics de Leon x Ashely, por eso mismo estoy explotándolos al máximo, pobres cuando termine mi historia estarán exhaustos jaja xD Por las insinuaciones de Ashley… yo también en algún momento me imagine algo entre ellos, por eso surgió este fic, y no me parece tan descabellado pensar que podría pasar algo verdadero entre estos dos jajaja xD. Asi es, finalmente nuestro agente favorito ya se ha dado cuenta de que quiere a la rubia… y pues… se va a acabar el mundo porque… RECHAZO A ADA! Jajaja pero es inevitable, está enamorado y solo tiene ojos y pensamientos ya para Ashley. Y yo también ya quiero escribir su reencuentro! *o* Como disfrutare escribiendo esa parte! Jajaja Saludos y gracias por tus comentarios!

**huilen:** Pues la espera a terminado! Finalmente llega el capitulo 11, presiento que ya se acerca el final… IoI aun no sé cuantos capítulos más bajare… pero… de que termino el fic lo termino! Jajaja Gracias por tu comentario y a mí también me gustaría leer otro fic de Ashley por Leon que yo no haya escrito… ojala prontito se animen los demás :) Saludos!

**IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl:** Jajajaja no te preocupes por lo corto que es el comentario, lo que más me agrada es que me hayas dejado por lo menos una marquita para saber que sigues leyendo la historia y que te gusta! Ojala la conti te guste y espero recibir otro comentario tuyo, aunque sea de una sola palabra eh? jejeje cuídate! Saludos.

**Karla Wesker:** Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y la espera termina, por fin baje el capitulo 11, ojala sea de tu agrado, claro que falta más, no mucho pero… esto no termina, hasta que termina! Jajaja cuídate mucho y saludos!

**CAPITULO XI**

Habían llegado por tierra, el servicio aéreo habia sido interrumpido, varias ciudades de Estados Unidos habian sido atacadas, eso era lo que hasta su momento Ingrid Hunnigan les habia informado. Llegaron a la frontera y la cruzaron sin problemas en cuanto se presentaron ante la milicia, quien ya habia sido informada para no dejar entrar ni salir a nadie.

Conforme avanzaban, el asunto se tornaba más tétrico.

-Atentos a cualquier movimiento- Ordeno el agente Leon S. Kennedy, quien permanecía inmutable, mirando todo a su alrededor, estaba demasiado desolado todo y eso, no significaba otra cosa que… problemas.

-Porque no nos detenemos? Tal vez encontramos a algún sobreviviente- Se aventuro a preguntar uno de los jóvenes agentes.

-No, nuestro objetivo es otro, no pararemos hasta llegar a Tall Oaks-

Un ruido se escucho a lo lejos.

-Escuche algo…- Dijo David, tratando de agudizar el oído.

Todos miraron hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido, Leon permaneció mirando hacia el frente.

-Sea lo que sea… no debe importarnos…- Dijo nuevamente el castaño, adelantándose a lo que pronto acabarían por visualizar.

-Son personas!- Apunto Robert, el agente de gafas.

-No, no lo son…- Leon miro con los ojos entrecerrados a aquellos cuerpos putrefactos que caminaban hacia donde ellos y que emitían lamentos y ligeros gruñidos. –"Esos" ya no son más humanos, son el resultado de los absurdos experimentos y armas biológicas que dio inicio Umbrella hace ya… algunos años- Todos miraron hacia los cuerpos ya sin alma que caminaban con lentitud y tambaleándose hacia ellos.

-Entonces "esos" son los que nos comento?- Pregunto otro de los agentes.

-Parte de ellos si…- Leon apuro al agente que conducía para que acelerara –En Raccoom city tuve oportunidad de toparme… con algunos de ellos, pero en España… eran otra clase de experimentos… "las plagas" estos últimos parecen humanos comunes y corrientes, pero son agresivos en extremo y dentro de su cuerpo se ha implantado un bicho que toma control total de tu cuerpo, los zombies son fáciles de evadir, siempre y cuando no te topes con ellos en masa, recuerden dispararles en la cabeza, de lo contrario solo desperdiciaran municiones, no hay otra forma de detenerles mas que haciendo añicos su cerebro- Advirtió el castaño.

Todos le miraron con atención, sabían de sobra que el tenia amplia experiencia en el ramo y definitivamente había que hacerle caso total de lo que recomendaba.

Aun estaban bastante lejos de Tall Oaks, tener que andar por tierra, era la única forma de llegar y conforme avanzaban, Leon comenzaba a sentirse mucho mas ancioso y desesperado, ya habia desistido de llamar al celular de Ashley. Habian logrado evadir a algunos zombies que se les topaba entre las calles y lamentablemente era imposible ayudar a todos los civiles, era demasiada gente y ellos… tan pocos elementos, por lo que con todo el peso de su corazón tuvo que dejar que cada quien luchara por su propia supervivencia, sin embargo, David y Robert, no compartieron esa decisión, cuando inesperadamente bajaron del jeep, para auxiliar a una familia.

-Robert! David!- Grito uno de los chicos al ver como estos comenzaban a disparar a los zombies que amenazaban con merendarse a la familia que trataba de huir de aquel lugar.

-Déjenlos…- Ordeno Leon –ya sé que he dicho que tenemos que ir a Tall Oaks … pero…- Leon dio un largo suspiro, habia llegado a esa conclusión, después de pensar que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, su interés en llegar a la casa blanca, no era otra cosa mas que ir por Ashley, cerciorarse de que ella estuviera bien –No puedo obligarles, su deber es… ayudar, proteger a la gente, dadas las circunstancias… cada quien será dueño de sus acciones a partir de este momento- Sus agentes le miraron sorprendidos, pero al ver que estaba finalmente decidido a darles libertad de acciones, asintieron con la cabeza.

-Sería en vano seguir ordenes… de alguien que probablemente… ya no esté vivo- Penso el castaño, realmente preocupado.

Dos personas habian logrado resguardarse en un cuarto en un quinto piso y ahora una chica en particular miraba a través de una ventana, las lágrimas ya habían parado, pero aun quedaba el vacio y la desesperación acumulada a causa de la gran escena que habia protagonizado.

-Ashely, debemos movernos…- Andrew se coloco a su lado, había querido darle espacio, el tiempo suficiente para que se repusiera de lo antes vivido.

-Tenemos que regresar Andrew…- Dijo ella, con voz apagada.

-No Ashley, no podemos… es… demasiado peligroso…-

-Andrew…- Ashley giro el rostro y le miro –Si yo me marcho y no me cercioro de que es lo que realmente pasó… o que ha sido de mis padres… jamás me lo perdonare-

Andrew miro profundamente a la rubia, ella tenía razón, después de todo eran sus padres. Dio un largo suspiro y trato de obsequiarle una sincera sonrisa.

-De acuerdo…- Despues de todo Andrew, siempre la seguiría a donde fuera.

Caminaba solo por las calles, con los sentidos alerta al 100%, minutos atrás ya habia dejado a sus agentes, como bien había dicho, ya cada quien había tomado la decisión de intervenir y ayudar a quien ellos consideraran, por lo que ahora, el era el único interesado en llegar a la casa blanca.

Se detenía constantemente, trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible, en mas de una ocasión se topo con grupos de zombies, "demasiado" ocupados comiéndose algo… o mejor dicho a alguien. Se detenia a distancia prudente, y trataba de rodear la escena.

Para esas situaciones sus nervios ya se habian hecho de acero, era increíble que un humano como el, estuviera "acostumbrado" de alguna manera a lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones tan peligrosas. Leon sonrió cansinamente, hasta para el, aquel pensamiento le resultaba comico y estremecedor a la vez. Pero unos disparos no muy lejos de ahí, le pusieron nuevamente alerta, giro el rostro y trato de captar de donde surgia el sonido de los balazos. Observo una figura, era una mujer… sin duda, la chica daba pasos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse lo mas que podía de 5 zombies que se acercaban hacia ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Abajo!- Grito Leon, acercándose hacia ella, a la vez que esta acataba las ordenes, un par de detonaciones se escucharon.

Se agacho lo mas que pudo, cerro los ojos con fuerza y tras escuchar los disparos y luego silencio… se decidió a abrir los ojos, a sus pies, comenzaba a expandirse un gran charco de sangre y los 5 cuerpos inertes de los zombies estaban apilados uno, encima del otro. Levanto la vista para ver a quien le habia auxiliado.

Por su parte Leon se sintió ligeramente decepcionado… esa chica, no era Ashley, tras observarla por unos segundos mas, se acerco a esta y le tendio la mano. –Demonos prisa, el ruido y el olor a sangre los atrae como moscas a la miel, tenemos pocos segundos para alejarnos de aquí- Cuando la mujer estiro la mano y le sujeto, Leon dio un tiron y logro ponerla de pie rápidamente, sus miradas chocaron y Leon la reconoció al instante. Era aquella mujer… la de la fotografía, si, sin duda era… Helena Harper.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que lograron ponerse lo suficientemente alejados de la escena.

-Helena Harper ¿cierto?- Leon le miro de reojo, la mujer se sorprendió, ella nunca habia visto a Leon ¿Cómo es que la conocía?.

-Si, soy Helena Harper- Admitio –como es que…-

-Que tienes que ver "tu" en todo esto?- Pregunto directamente el agente.

-Que?-

-Dimelo…- Exigió el castaño, deteniéndose abruptamente y mirándola con intensidad.

-No… yo no…-

-Habla!-

La mujer se mordió los labios y evadió la mirada del castaño.

-Soy agente, trabajo para el presidente-

-Y…?- Exigio saber mas.

-Y?- Le miro confundida.

-Tienes algo mas que decirme… no?-

La mujer tembló de arriba abajo, acaso el… sabía lo que había hecho.

-Quien eres tu?- Exigió saber primero la agente.

-Leon S. Kennedy-

Tembló aun mas tras escuchar su nombre, sabia de él, había escuchado hablar sobre el agente novel del presidente, tenia comprendido que para el presidente Leon era su agente mas fiel, hábil y de total confianza. Si le descubria… debía darse por muerta, y mas aun cuando ya no contaba con el apoyo de los "suyos" … asi como ella traiciono, le habian traicionado dejandola ahí, en esa ciudad, en ese caos, nunca mandaron por ella.

-Y bien? estoy esperando…- Apremio el agente.

-No tengo mas que decir- La agente siguió caminando. Leon le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, si Ada le habia señalado a esa mujer, era por algo. Y tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

-De aquí en adelante, te estare vigilando, tendras que acompañarme a donde yo vaya… ¿te quedo claro?- Leon le dio alcanze.

-Y porque abria de seguir tus ordenes?- Pregunto Harper molesta.

-Despues de todo… trabajas para el presidente, tu misma lo has dicho ¿o acaso quieres ignorar ordenes de un superior?- Leon sabia de sobra que estaba por encima de ella, no podría discutirle.

La mujer le miro molesta, pero tuvo que reprimir alguna replica, el tenia razón y además ella sola… no sabia si lograría evadir el peligro, como hace unos minutos. No le respondió, simplemente bufo ligeramente y le siguió.

Avanzaban a pasos rapidos pero tratando de ser lo más silencios posibles.

-Deduzco que nos dirigimos a la casa blanca…- Dijo Helena. –No encontraras nada….- Advirtio.

Leon se detuvo de golpe y la verdad le cayo de golpe.

-Es cierto, tu estuviste ahí ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué ocurrió con el presidente y su familia?- La postura calmada y segura de Leon, se vio alterada, sujeto a la mujer de los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza.

-Oye, suéltame, me haces daño-

-dimelo!- Grito.

-No, no lo se… yo…- Harper tuvo que idear una buena mentira en tan pocos segundos –No lo recuerdo, todo fue tan confuso, explosiones, gritos… actue por instinto, me aleje de ahí lo mas rápido posible… no se que ocurrió con nadie en especial…-

- Tu deber era quedarte! Protegerles con tu vida de ser necesario!- Leon observo a Harper con furia, estaba perdiendo el control, el hecho de saber que esa mujer habia estado en la casa blanca y que habría podido ayudar al mismísimo presidente y su familia y que por el contrario habia decidido huir y ponerse a salvo asi misma, hizo que sintiera un enorme resentimiento en contra de ella, sin siquiera conocerla lo suficiente. ¿Cómo preocuparse por alguien tan egoísta como ella? Deseaba dejarla ahí y que se las apañara ella sola para salir de ese infierno, pero no… Leon, no era ese tipo de personas, por lo que respiro profundo y trato de tranquilizarse, ya no le dijo nada más, simple y sencillamente le ignoro y continúo caminando.

¿Cuánto habían caminado? Leon estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ejercicios forzados, pero al parecer Harper no, se le notaba cansada, pero no se quejaba. Finalmente Leon logro visualizar la casa blanca, su corazón se acelero y apresuro el paso.

Harper trato de seguirle y temblo al ver lo que se presentaba frente a ellos, la casa blanca estaba en terrible estado, algunas paredes estaban derrumbadas, otras más estaban teñidas de sangre o tenían manchas negras a causa del incendio pasado.

Leon no dudo en ingresar a las instalaciones, estaba alerta, pero ancioso en cada paso que daba. Reconocia ese lugar como su propio hogar, después de todo, un tiempo estuvo viviendo ahí.

Ningun sobreviviente… conforme avanzaban se topaban con cuerpos sin vida, al menos aquellos no habian sufrido alteraciones, habian muerto al instante por el impacto. Todo su temple comenzaba a alterarse, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba ver a Ashley para sentirse tranquilo, o por lo menos encontrar algún indicio que le indicara que ella estaba a salvo.

-Ashley!- Comenzo a gritar sin poder evitarlo, atraería a algunos zombies, pero… la desesperación le invadió, ahora lo único que tenia en la mente, lo único que deseaba era verla. –Ashely!-

Harper dio un brinco cuando escucho al agente gritar, giro el rostro y noto desesperación en su cara.

-No dijiste que el ruido los atraería? Estas loco? Quieres que vengan por nosotros?- Pregunto preocupada la agente.

En ese momento Leon miro a Harper nuevamente –trata de hacer memoria, en verdad no recuerdas nada? Algo sobre ella, si estaba en la casa… algo maldita sea! -Harper se hizo dos pasos hacia atrás al sentir como el castaño cortaba distancias.

-No lo sé, no lo sé… yo estaba a punto de salir de la casa blanca cuando…- Intento responder, de alguna manera le intimidaba la expresión que justo Leon tenia en ese momento, y de repente como si de un rayo se tratase un recuerdo llego a su mente.

FLASH BACK

Finalmente el día del comunicado llego.

Ashley y Andrew preparaban sus maletas, ese día viajarían a Francia. No sin antes presenciar el comunicado del padre de la primera.

Un mar de periodistas ya se situaba en las afueras de la casa blanca, Harper fue la encargada de inspeccionar la entrada de los mismos y de situarlos en donde correspondía, al terminar aquella actividad, salió de aquel lugar demasiado presurosa.

-Harper!- Grito alguien a sus espaldas, haciéndola brincar. – ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Andrew, quien estaba recargado en el auto que solía manejar y transportar a Ashley.

-Yo… tengo que ir por un encargo, ya vuelvo… -se apresuro a decir, dio media vuelta y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo. Sin embargo, giro el rostro, pudo notar como el chico se quedaba inquieto por su repentina salida de la casa blanca y también observo a la hija del presidente acercarse a el con una maleta en la mano, ignoro lo siguiente ya que justo en ese momento escucho un ruido sobre su cabeza, levanto el rostro y observo justo el momento en que un helicóptero se dirigia hacia la casa blanca, para después impactar en esta. Sin pensárselo mas tiempo, cogió las llaves de su auto y subió a este alejándose de ahí, no pudo manejar por mucho tiempo, se habia quedado sin gasolina.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Estaba… afuera- murmuro –Lo recuerdo, ella… estaba apunto de marcharse… sujetaba una maleta y su novio… la esperaba en la entrada-

-Novio?- No pudo evitar pensar el castaño, sonrio de manera melancolica –asi que… Ashley finalmente pudo rehacer su vida…- Se alegraba por ella? Por supuesto que si, ella se lo merecía, le habia hecho mucho daño, asi que se alegraba de escuchar que ella estuviese bien, aunque eso a el… le lastimara de cierta forma.

-Aunque… en estos momentos y en estas circunstancias… dudo mucho que ella…-

-Estara bien…- Le interrumpió Leon, mostrándose nuevamente sereno, si Ashley no habia estado en el interior de la casa blanca, las probabilidades de que estuviera viva y a salvo eran mayores, se sintio aliviado. –Ella es fuerte y valiente… sin duda, estará bien…-

Caminaron por los pasillos, ahora la intención de Leon era solo revisar los alrededores y buscar indicios sobre el presidente y su esposa, por que por lo pronto sabía que Ashely ya no estaba ahí. Sintió que se había deshecho de un gran peso, suspiro aliviado, pero un ruido les puso en alerta, los dos agentes giraron el rostro y pudieron observar a un hombre que estaba hincado devorando un cuerpo que reposaba en la elegante alfombra roja de aquel lugar.

Leon abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No puede ser…- Murmuro, incluso Helena también le miro sorprendida y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suave gritito.

Aquel zombi, les olio, dejo de lado su "merienda" y giro el rostro.

-Señor presidente…- Una parte de lo que temía se había presentado frente a ellos, lamentablemente ya no había nada por hacer por los padres de Ashley, su madre era la que reposaba en el piso muerta y su padre… era aquel zombi que segundos atrás había estado comiéndosela.

El zombi se irguió y camino hacia los agentes.

Leon levanto la pistola, al igual que Harper.

-No me obligue a hacer esto…- Pidió Leon, era una situación muy difícil para él. -Señor presidente!- Leon imploraba porque el zombi se detuviera, porque les ignorara. No quería dispararle, no quería ser el… el que tuviese que hacer el trabajo sucio de darle el tiro de gracia al padre de Ashley, a su amigo... -No se mueva…!- Pero sin razón, sin alma, el presidente se acercaba a ellos con claras intenciones de atacarles. Todo paso tan rápido, el presidente se abalanzo hacia Leon.

-Sr. Presidente…!- Suplico por última vez el castaño, pero había sido inevitable, cuando el zombi se abalanzo hacia él, no había tenido opción…

Una detonación hizo eco en aquel lugar, la cabeza del zombi había sido atravesada por una bala e instantes después el cuerpo del señor presidente, cayo inerte encima del cuerpo de su esposa.

Leon permaneció con la pistola en alto, de esta salía un hilillo de humo y el olor a pólvora inundaba sus fosas nasales, le tembló la mano y miro con pesar la escena.

-Es culpa mía, yo… yo he hecho esto…- Dijo Harper, sacando de su momento de trance al agente, después de todo la mujer comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente culpable, el presidente siempre había sido atento con ella, mas bien, era atento con todos sus empleados, la primera dama era una mujer sencilla pese a su status y siempre se mostraba preocupada y pendiente de todos en general… y ella… no había hecho más que traicionarles, ahora toda la verdad y culpa se cernía sobre su piel, como si de un tatuaje se tratase.

-De que estás hablando?- Leon logro reponerse y giro el rostro para observar a Helena, quien temblaba de arriba abajo.

-Yo… yo tuve la culpa…- Ya no pudo reprimir mas la verdad, se sentía vulnerable, manchada, sucia. –Les he traicionado… yo… - Miro a Leon y este le miraba atento. –He traicionado a todos...-

Leon se acerco a ella.

-Que has hecho?- El castaño le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mientras, estuve trabajando para el señor presidente, también trabajaba para… alguien más, pasaba información delicada… con el objetivo de salvar el país, la nación! No imaginaba que fueran a hacer esto, me dijeron que el presidente había sido culpable de los últimos sucesos, que el había sido directamente responsable de lo sucedido en Raccoom city y en todo lo que ha suscitado a causa de ello, que el había donado dinero para continuar con los experimentos… aun después de la desaparición de Umbrella y… yo creí estar haciendo lo correcto- Helena se sintió estúpida, había sido engañada. –Malnacidos…- Cerro los puños con fuerza –pero… de alguna forma conozco sus instalaciones, sus movimientos, quizás pensaron que moriría junto con todo esto… y por eso no tomaron medidas con respecto a mí, no saben que aun sigo con vida-

-Quieres decirme lo que hay ahí dentro?- Pregunto Leon, después de todo, no podía evadir más aquella situación, buscaría a los responsables y les haría pagar.

-Es mejor que te lo enseñe…- Dijo Harper, segura al fin de poder ser de ayuda para Leon y para su nación como había sido su objetivo desde un principio.

-Andando…- Dijo el agente apremiando, intento contactar con Hunnigan para que le indicara como estaba el status real de la situación.

-El 90% de tall oaks esta infectado por el virus esto supone que tenemos 70.000 enemigos- Hablo claro y sin rodeos.

-Si, es lo mismo que pasó en Raccoom city- Corroboro Leon –Pero esta será la última vez que pase esto… esta situación ha salido de control y debe ponerse un fin… total.

-Que insinúas?- Pregunto Ingrid preocupada por su compañero.

-Llegare hasta las últimas consecuencias hasta dar con el responsable de todo esto y terminar con el definitivamente-

-Al menos espera a que llegue la ayuda!- Pidió Hunnigan –Algunos países mandaron refuerzos a los países afectados.

-Países?- Pregunto Leon.

-Si, no solo Estados Unidos ha sido atacado, también China, Australia, Japón, África central y meridional…-

-Quieren acabar primero con los países que consideran mayor amenaza…-Le interrumpió Leon. –Y así quieres que espere?-

-Leon, no cometas una tontería…- Leon sonrió ligeramente, agradecía la preocupación de su compañera.

-Estas preocupada por mi?-

-Eres un insensible! A estas alturas de la situación y tu… solo bromeas?-

-Bueno, apreciaría que en mi trayecto hacia el infierno, contara con tu apoyo Ingrid… quizás… el último contacto que tenga con alguien… sea contigo… y de eso a… solo ver muertos vivientes y monstruos, no me incentivan demasiado sabes?-

Hunnigan sintió una opresión en su pecho, era como si Leon estuviera asegurando que iba a morir.

-Sabes que si…- Respondió triste –En todo lo que pueda… te ayudare…-

-Bien…- Leon respiro profundo –Puedo pedirte un último favor Ingrid?- Pregunto antes de dar marcha a su trayectoria.

-Seguro…-

-Si tienes la oportunidad de ver a Ashley Graham… asegúrale que… hasta el último momento… solo pensaba en ella y que… la última vez que nos vimos, no fui sincero… le mentí… porque en ese entonces… ya la amaba como a nadie en el mundo…-

Tanto Ingrid como Helena le miraron con sorpresa, Ingrid tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar, jamás hubiese imaginado que Leon S. Kennedy asumiera tan fácilmente estar enamorado de alguien, muchísimo menos de Ashley Graham, la hija de su… ex jefe.

-No seas tonto Leon- Hablo Ingrid saliendo de su letardo–Tu… tendrás oportunidad de decírselo personalmente- Le sonrió sinceramente. –Lucha por sobrevivir para poder decírselo…-

Leon le devolvió la sonrisa –Solo asegúrame que, si no soy yo quien se lo dice… te encargaras tu de decírselo…-

-Si eso te deja tranquilo y te concentras mejor…- Hunnigan suspiro resignada –Esta bien, se lo diré…-

Leon asintió y después miro a Helena Harper.

-Bueno, es hora de ponernos en marcha-

Helena asintió y tras despedirse de Hunnigan, no sin asegurarle que seguirían en contacto, se pusieron en marcha hacia las instalaciones de los probables culpables de todo ese caos.

CONTINUARA…


	12. EL ELEGIDO

Hola people! Bueno, dejando la conti, ya saben, esto de bajar la conti tardía… ni se me da… jajajaja xD Perdonen por la demora, pero finalmente esta aquí!

Por cierto, hace poco abrí una cuenta en face… para las personas que gusten ponerse en contacto conmigo, búsquenme con mi nombre de escritora (**Yui Yui Uchiha**) Ahí nos leemos :)

Agradezco a todos en general por leer y por dejar reviews a quien lo hacen, así que paso a agradecer individualmente:

**Lu Hatake:** Como siempre gracias por la reviews! :3 Weno… gomen, gomen, El reencuentro de Leon y Ashley tuvo que esperar todavía un poquito pero… ¡ohhhhhhhhh sorpresa! Próximo capítulo… "Re-re-re-rencuentro!" Ya me pongo ya mismo a escribirloooooo! Diossss ya lo imagino y tiemblo! Jajaja xD. A Helena tampoco la conozco mucho y la verdad… para mi es ni fu, ni fa… jajaja xD pero ps la tuve que utilizar porque así el corto de RE6 lo estipulaba jajaja. También me encanta la relación que Hunnigan y Leon tienen jejeje :P Pobrecito de Andrew? Que te hizo? Jajaja xD Bueno veamos qué opinas de él en los próximos capítulos, aunque debo admitir que ya tengo su destino contemplado. PD. Yo también me preocupo del final… xD jajaja no tengo ni Put#$ idea de que tengo que hacer jajajaja xD. Nuevamente agradezco tu comentario y saluditos! CAMBIO Y FUERA!

**Huilen:** Gracias por el comentario! Me alegra que te gustaría el capitulo, ojala la conti también sea de tu agrado! Saludos!.

**rori-war-word:** IoI me encanta que digas que es un gran fic… me la voy a creer eh? xD y tu tendrás la culpa de ello! Créeme, me rompo bastante la cabeza para no hacer parecer a Leon, tan distanciado de su real forma de ser en los videojuegos… pero bueno, quedo satisfecha siempre con el resultado, me alegra que tu también lo creas así n_n Nuevamente gracias y que la conti sea de tu agrado! Saludos!.

**youweon:** Bueno, te voy a ser totalmente honesta, no sé cómo desarrollar más la relación que hay entre Leon y Helena, cuando la verdad, no quiero meterme tanto en ese tema en particular, mi prioridad actual es volver a reencontrar a Leon y Ashley, por lo que los demás, no es que no me importen, pero… no quiero liarme tanto jejeje :P Próximo capítulo reencuentro asegurado! *o* PD. Tienes toda la razón, mi ortografía es mi talón de Aquiles, intento echarle ganitas, pero a veces no puedo y los tildes… los benditos tildes! Bueno, tome en cuenta tu comentario, no creas que no… pero si ves faltas es porque… te juro que no se me da… jejeje :P Gracias nuevamente por el comentario y saludos!

**Ranka Hime:** Jajajaja todas y todos esperan ya el tan ansiado reencuentro! Vale, que me romperé la cabeza totalmente por hacer de ese reencuentro algo que mueva vibras profundas! Lo juro! Jejeje :P Como siempre contando con tu comentario, ya verás la sorpresa que se lleva Leon n_n Nos leemos! Besos!

**tomochin:** Aquí la conti! Gracias por leer y por tu comentario! Saludos!

**Addi Uchiha:** Me alegra que te guste la historia a cómo va… Okay, Okay, ya me puse a tomar nota de sus requerimientos… así que… vale, tu comentario lo tomare muy en cuenta :) Ya lo veras! Ojala la conti también sea de tu agrado! Cuídate y saluditos!

**Pyb World:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ya mismo me voy a poner el disclaimer, no suelo ponerlo… bueno a veces si, a veces no… aunque sé que es una regla… perdona por ello, en fin, también disculpa por la ortografía, a veces como voy de prisa en bajar conti… no me fijo mucho pero intentare mejorar :) Gracias nuevamente y saludos!

**Como siempre perdonaran mi mala ortografía y ahora si… a leer!**

**Disclaime**r: Los personajes de RE, no me corresponden, sabemos que gracias a Shinji Mikami, tuvimos la oportunidad de vivir y conocer este grandioso juego :)

CAPITULO XII

-Bien, a la de tres…-

-Espera, espera… ¿sabías que te has vuelto muy temeraria?-

-Andrew, este no es momento para dudar-

-Lo sé, pero tampoco podemos precipitarnos-

-¿Cómo quieres que este tan tranquila? Si lo único que deseo es llegar hasta donde mis padres-

-Ashley, estas consciente de que… tu padres pueden estar…-

-No lo descarto- Le interrumpió Ashley –Si ese fuera el caso… me gustaría recuperar sus cuerpos y realizarles una despedida como corresponde-

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo, pero justo en ese momento una detonación les sobresalto, giraron el rostro, tratando de localizar de donde había provenido aquel ruido.

-Fue por allá- Ashley no espero, comenzó a correr.

-¡Ashley, espera!- Al ver que no tendría otra opción, Andrew la siguió. Dando un largo suspiro esperando que los zombies que se miraban no muy lejos de ahí, tardaran en llegar a ellos los suficiente para escabullirse.

-Dios… vamos a morir…- Dijo una mujer, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a sus dos hijos uno de 5 y otro de 8 años.

-No, no lo permitiré- Una joven estaba parada frente a la familia, con los brazos levantados y sujetando con fuerza una pistola mágnum 9 mm, a la vez que apuntaba hacia el frente, justo en ese momento había atravesado con una bala la cabeza de un zombi, pero tres más iban a su acecho. –Solo tengo 2 balas… no puedo fallar, si logro acabar con dos de ellos, sería más fácil escapar del restante-

-¡Mama! ¡Vienen más!- El niño de 8 años señalo a sus espaldas, 2 zombies más se acercaban hacia ellos.

-No puede ser…- La chica giro el rostro y sintió que la oportunidad de que la familia y ella escaparan se le reducía considerablemente.

-Mama… tengo miedo- El niño se abrazo más a su madre, a la vez que también abrazaba a su hermano pequeño, los tres lloraban, parecía que no había salvación. Mientras la chica, trataba de idealizar un plan rápido y efectivo, pero el tiempo estaba bastante reducido. –Demonios, demonios…- Murmuro la chica mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Ya vienen! ¡Ya vienen!- Grito realmente asustado el niño, ya los tenían muy cerca a solo unos pasos, los tres se abrazaron mas, la joven disparo a dos de los tres zombies que tenia frente a ella y al darse vuelta, sintió que su corazón se detenía, los dos zombies estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre la familia. No podría hacer nada por ellos, ya todo estaba perdido. Cuando de repente, algo golpeo a los zombies a sus espaldas y sus cuerpos cayeron a un lado.

La chica levanto el rostro y observo a dos personas sujetando unos tubos.

-¡Vamos aprisa!- Grito un hombre que trato de ayudar a la mujer y a los niños a levantarse.

-Te conozco…- Dijo una de las personas que tenía el tubo en la mano. -¡Eres Claire Redfield!-

Claire observo mejor a la chica y también la reconoció al instante. –Y tú… eres Ashley Graham-

-Ashley, debemos irnos ya… se están poniendo de pie- Andrew señalo a los zombies que habían golpeado y que comenzaban a moverse.

-¡Abajo!- Ashley grito, logrando que Claire reaccionara y se agachara, al instante Ashley golpeo con fuerza al zombi que Claire no había podido matar a falta de balas.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí- Dijo Ashley, mientras Claire asentía y ayudaba a cargar a uno de los niños. Mientras Andrew cargaba al más grande y lograban alejarse de ahí.

Ahora tres mujeres, un hombre y dos niños, trataban de alejarse de aquel lugar lo más rápido que podía.

**En otro sitio…**

-Es ahí, aquel edificio- Helena señalo un alto edificio que se levantaba tan imponente, aun estuviera rodeado de fuego, zombies y edificios desmoronados.

-Bien andando- Leon camino presuroso, pero Harper se había quedado quieta, mirando con un poco de temor aquel edificio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Leon se percato de ello y detuvo su paso, giro el rostro y observo a la agente.

Helena sacudió la cabeza –nada… solo… recordaba- Y es que, ella jamás imagino entrar a ese edificio como intrusa, como enemiga y temía lo que en él se encontraba, a pesar de que tampoco conocía a ciencia cierta todos los movimientos internos, de algo estaba segura: a su entendimiento en él se encerraban experimentos para "contrarrestar" las armas biológicas, pero ahora no estaba totalmente segura de ello, ya que como se habían suscitado las cosas, bien podía ser lo contrarío… después de todo la habían traicionado, la habían engañado… ¿Quién decía que aquella empresa… no era si no la sucesora de Umbrella corporación?¿Que el ser conocida como la "salvadora" fuese solo una máscara para continuar con los experimentos clandestinos y que en realidad fuera la "amenaza"? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Aquello era algo muy probable, demasiado acertado a la realidad.

-Quédate…- El castaño pudo leer sus pensamientos y su temor reflejados en sus ojos. –Has hecho suficiente-

Helena le miro con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? no, claro que no, ya he llegado hasta aquí, y a pesar de no conocer por completo el edificio, al menos puedo orientarte un poco más-

-Solo me estorbarías- Leon le miro con intensidad y su voz era demasiado áspera. Lo primero que sintió Harper ante aquellas palabras del castaño había sido enfado. Pero tras estudiar mejor el semblante del agente, sabía que lo único que buscaba era mantenerla a salvo.

-¿A salvo?- Pensó apesumbrada, ¿no se suponía que ella era una traidora? ¿No se suponía que su vida poco valía ante lo que había hecho? ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué Leon la trataba de proteger?. –Iré contigo- Su voz era segura, y fue ahí donde comprendió que con Leon a su lado y justo en ese momento y en ese lugar, ella podría hacer lo que tanto había deseado, Leon era quien podía hacer la diferencia de la actual realidad de su país, de su mundo. No podía ver en el castaño una capa roja o superpoderes, pero si veía decisión, valentía y fuerza en sus ojos. Lo necesario para ser el… quien pusiera fin a toda esa pesadilla. Y ella, daría cualquier cosa por ayudarlo, incluso su vida de ser necesario. Si momentos antes en la casa blanca ó en el recorrido por la ciudad mientras ardía en llamas y estaba infestada de Zombies e incluso segundos antes frente al edificio… su valentía flaqueo, de eso ya nada, ahora una nueva confianza invadía su cuerpo y de ninguna manera, daría marcha atrás. –Conozco otra entrada, dudo mucho que la principal este abierta, también no sé si habrá alguien en su interior, será mejor tomar precauciones-

Leon continuo mirándola y tras breves segundos, dejo escapar un suave suspiro. –Te sigo…-

Harper sonrió ligeramente, al ver que Leon aceptaría su ayuda y sin esperar más, paso por su lado. –Andando- Ahora fue ella quien motivaba a apurar el paso. Y así, los dos agentes se infiltraron en aquel enorme edificio.

**En otra parte de la ciudad...**

Estaban a salvo, habían logrado pasar por aquellas calles infestadas hasta el tope de zombies, la noche se cernía sobre ellos, por lo que optaron por resguardarse en un edificio, los pequeños tiritaban de frío, mientras su mama, intentaba calentarlos con su propio cuerpo, abrazándolos contra sí.

Andrew había decidió inspeccionar todo el edificio, igual y encontraría algo comestible y algunas mantas. Mientras Ashley y Claire habían encontrado unas velas y ahora estaban sentadas casi una de frente a la otra, con la mirada perdida en una pequeña flama.

Ashley se mordió el labio inferior, una pregunta quería salir de sus labios, desde que había visto a la castaña y al parecer Claire, también deseaba decirle algo, de momentos se notaba inquieta y movía con frenesí uno de sus pies.

-¿Sabes…- Empezó a hablar la castaña. –Algo sobre Leon?- Pregunto sin más, ya no pudiendo contenerse.

Ashley levanto el rostro sorprendida, justo era eso, lo que ella deseaba hasta hace apenas unos segundos preguntarle.

-No, pensé que tu…-

-Hace tres años que no sé nada de él…- Le interrumpió la castaña con tono melancólico y preocupado.

-Yo… tampoco- Admitió la rubia, mientras miraba nuevamente a la flama.

-Vaya, pensé que tu sabrías algo-

-¿Y porque abría de saberlo? Leon solo trabajaba para mi padre… solo eso- Hasta a ella, eso le sonó tan poco convincente y por el contrario, repleto de resentimiento y tristeza.

-Creí que eran amigos- Respondió sinceramente la castaña.

-¿Amigos?- Se pregunto mentalmente la rubia, levantando el rostro y observando nuevamente a Claire.

-Leon, llego a decirme que… tu y él se entendían muy bien, que incluso su relación, no se basaba solo en el trabajo, que en verdad te apreciaba y mucho-

-Como una hermana pequeña ¿no?- Hacer esa pregunta, le dolía y bastante. Aun después de tanto tiempo.

-Algo así- Claire, ignoraba lo que la rubia sentía por el castaño y también ignoraba que Leon de igual forma le correspondía. Ella solo se basaba en las primeras y pocas veces que Leon le platicaba sobre su rol de custodio, en aquellas veces que no solo compartían cama, sino también vivencias, pero como dejaron de frecuentarse ya al último, no pudo ver como el rostro del agente se iluminaba con solo mencionar el nombre de Ashley, de cómo su mirada había cambiado y de cómo a su vez, una lucha interna nacía en el interior del agente, todo por evitar hacer daño a la rubia.

Ashley sonrió melancólicamente. –Una hermana pequeña- Repitió en susurros. De repente fue turno de ella de preguntar. –Pensé que tu estarías en comunicación con el-

-La última vez que hable con él, fue cuando partía hacia su nueva misión… de ahí en adelante, no volví a recibir una sola llamada suya y yo tampoco volví a llamarle, no quise molestarle con sus actividades y me arrepiento muchísimo…- En la mirada de Claire se leía claramente la preocupación. –Solo me gustaría saber si él está bien… ya que… no me dijo que tipo o clase de misión tenía que cumplir, solo me había asegurado que no era peligroso, pero… en el diccionario de Leon S. Kennedy ¿Qué es exactamente peligroso?- Era notable lo mucho que la castaña le quería. Además, ahora no podía comunicarse con él, las redes estaban muertas. Era sincera. Y ante esto Ashley no tuvo otra opción más que sincerarse también.

–Bueno, te puedo asegurar, que antes de que sucediera el ataque "el estaba bien" su misión era capacitar a unos agentes por si llegaba a pasar algo como "esto", ahí no había peligro alguno, pero ahora… en estos momentos…- Ashley sintió un gran escalofrió. –No te lo puedo asegurar… no sé donde pueda estar, ya a estas alturas debió de haberse enterado del ataque… y…-

-¿Este dentro de este mismo infierno?- Pregunto Claire, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No lo dudo…- Respondió Ashley.

Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron ligeramente, con empatía, ambas conocían bastante bien al castaño.

* * *

-¡Achu!- Estornudo Leon, haciendo que Harper brincara del susto, el lugar estaba bastante silencioso. –Lo siento…- Se excuso.

-Me has dado un susto…-

-Lo siento en verdad… quizás… alguien se acordó de mi…- Se imagino a cierta rubia "viva" y pensando o mejor dicho, preocupada por él y no pudo contener una sonrisa, de verdad que deseaba con todo su corazón que Ashley estuviera sana y salva.

Harper le miro por pocos segundos, era sorprendente que aun en esas circunstancias Leon bromeara o que mostrara tranquilidad. Pero no dijo nada más, continuaron caminando, hasta llegar a una gran puerta metálica, para su suerte, al parecer habían desalojado el edificio y no se habían topado con nadie, aunque eso, no le dio buena espina a Leon.

-Diablos…- Murmuro enfada la mujer –Se necesita una llave de acceso o una contraseña-

-Tranquila encanto…- Harper se sonrojo cuando escucho como es que el castaño se había dirigido a ella. El sonido de unas teclas que marcaba Leon, le saco de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Ingrid?- Pregunto el castaño, mientras la joven de anteojos, atendía de inmediato su llamada.

-¿Dime?-

-Ayúdame con una clave-

-Por supuesto, ya sabes que hay que hacer…-

-A sus órdenes, mi capitán- Leon acerco su aparato a la puerta, como si intentara detectar alguna señal. El parpadeo de una luz verde y el sonido de un "crac" segundos después, se escucho de fondo, el seguro de la puerta había sido abierto.

-Listo- Dijo Hunnigan satisfecha de sí misma.

-Eres irreemplazable- Dijo Leon meloso.

-No cambias…- Murmuro Hunnigan, antes de cortar la llamada.

De tener una sonrisa en su rostro, su semblante cambio de pronto, el agente abrió la puerta frente a ellos, dispuesto a saber lo que aquel lugar ocultaba.

* * *

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Andrew llego corriendo a donde se resguardaban las mujeres y los niños. –Tomen…- Andrew les arrojo unas chamarras a los pequeños que había localizado y después se dirigió nuevamente a las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto preocupada Ashley.

-No lo sé, es como si supieran donde y como buscar…- Andrew se paro frente a la ventana y señalo hacia afuera, algunos faroles que habían sobrevivido al desastre, iluminaban tenuemente la calle. Y bastantes zombies comenzaban a agruparse alrededor de su edificio.

-¿Alguno esta herido?- Claire miro a sus compañeros, pero todos negaron, incluso los niños. –Entonces es imposible que nos detecten… ¿Cómo es…-

Pero un ruido un piso abajo, les sobresalto.

-¿Habrán entrado ya…?- Pregunto Ashley inquieta.

-Escuchen…- Andrew pidió que agudizaran el oído. Se escuchaban quejidos, pero voces…

-¡Son personas!- Aseguro Claire.

-Quédense aquí- Pidió Ashley, mirando a la mama y los pequeños, a Andrew y Claire. -Yo… iré a ver…- Sabía de antemano la respuesta de Andrew.

-Iré contigo- Ya no discutía con ella, después de todo sabia que la rubia haría lo que quisiera. Ashley asintió y los dos salieron de aquella habitación.

Pisaban con tanta suavidad y cautela, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, incluso hasta respiraban lento y pausado. Y al bajar unas escaleras, fue donde vieron las sombras de 2 personas, solo que una de ellas, se notaba tan cansada y en muy mal estado.

-¿Que le ha ocurrido?- No pudo evitar preguntar Ashley dejándose ver ante los recién llegados.

Los dos hombres se sobresaltaron uno era un hombre ya mayor, pasando de los 50 años y el otro era un joven como de 20 años aproximadamente.

-¡Personas! ¡Padre te lo dije! ¡Alguien te ayudara!- El chico miro a Andrew y Ashley que seguían con cautela mirándoles de lejos, el joven comprendió su temor al acercarse, el mismo había sido testigo de cuando un hombre habia sido mordido por una de esas "cosas" y minutos más tarde, el era otro más del montón. –No ha sido mordido…- Aseguro, ante la pregunta silenciosa que se hacían Ashley y Andrew. –Cuando tratábamos de huir, un edificio se derrumbo justo cuando pasábamos a su lado… una enorme roca caía directamente sobre mi padre, yo le empuje… logre salvarlo pero el cayo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar otro gran pedazo del edificio cayó sobre su pie… apenas y logre quitarlo… pero… está muy mal-

Ashley se acerco finalmente a ellos y observo el pantalón desgarrado que el señor portaba, lleno de sangre y pegado a la piel.

-Ahora entiendo, "ellos" se están aglomerando alrededor del edificio, porque les vieron y además, captaron el olor a sangre que desprende el pie del señor…- Señalo Ashley.

-Primero debemos atender su herida, de lo contrario seguirá desprendiendo el aroma a sangre y… aunque nos marchemos de aquí nos seguirán y atraerá a más zombies, además, por la pinta de su pierna, se le está infectado- Dijo Andrew.

-Ayúdales a subir… yo tratare de obstruir la entrada principal lo mejor que se pueda, para darnos más tiempo a huir por las escaleras de incendio- Andrew asintió con la cabeza y ayudando al joven, los dos cargaron al señor a donde Claire y la familia se encontraban. Ella no dudo en bajar de inmediato, algunos zombies comenzaban a recargarse en la puerta de cristal, para su suerte era gruesa, tardarían como diez minutos en derrumbarla y si se esmeraba en colocar algunos muebles y cosas pesadas, bien podría demorarles aun más.

Andrew no tardo nada en acompañarla –Claire esta curando al señor- Dijo mientras empujaba un enorme escritorio.

-Esto lograra detenerlos unos 20 minutos más o menos, vamos, hay que salir de aquí…- Aseguro Ashley se giro y comenzó a caminar, mientras Andrew se le quedo mirando por breves segundos, se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era realmente, nunca la había visto en ese tipo de faceta, bueno, había sido testigo de sus duros entrenamientos que realizaba desde hacía 3 años, pero una cosa era "practicar" y otra muy distinta llevar a cabo tus conocimientos en situaciones "reales". Salió de sus pensamientos y de inmediato le dio alcance.

* * *

-Esto… me da nauseas….- Leon sujetaba unas hojas blancas y leía el contenido, eran notas sobre los experimentos que se llevaban a cabo en ese lugar, y tal cual lo había previsto Harper, no eran solo las curas a los experimentos de umbrella, ¡Eran los seguimientos de los mismos!.

-No puedo creer que forme parte de todo esto….- Dijo de igual forma Helena, asqueada.

-Me extraña que no hayan quemado o destruido toda esta información… - Leon trataba de analizar la situación, todo eso era bastante sospechoso. –es como si hubiesen querido… que las viéramos…-

-Y así es…- Una voz, les sobresalto, los dos agentes se dieron la vuelta al instante con las pistolas en alto.

Leon abrió los ojos con verdadera sorpresa, una mujer caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa tenue.

-La intención es… efectivamente que te enterases de todo esto Leon…- La mujer detuvo su caminar y observo al joven a los ojos. –Despues de todo… formaras parte de este mundo…-

-Ada…- Leon le miro con desconfianza, la actitud de Ada era "diferente". –¿Que… insinúas?-

-Sabía que vendrías, en verdad que no esperaba menos de ti…- Ada miro a Harper – Y sabía que tú… le traerías…-

-¡Te conozco! Te he visto por las instalaciones de este lugar- Dijo Harper, reconociéndola también.

-¡Pero si por supuesto!- Admitió Ada -Este lugar existe…. por mi, por mi esfuerzo…-

Leon capto todo de inmediato, lo entendió al instante.

-¡Helena…vete!- Leon sin mirar a la agente, le ordeno que se marchase.

-¿Irse?- Pregunto Ada divertida. –No, eso no puede hacerlo, ella… será testigo de la última y mejorada arma biológica-

Los agentes contemplaron a Ada.

-Has estado detrás de todo esto… eres quien está tratando de mantener viva… toda esta porquería- Dijo Leon, tratando de retener su enfado.

-Cierto- Admitió Ada –Por eso TU, siempre fuiste una pieza clave para mí, me "ayudaste" sin siquiera saberlo, por eso también mi interés de mantenerte a "salvo" nunca había conocido alguien tan capaz, debía sacarte provecho…-

-Eres…- Leon se quedo a medias, ya que ADA continuo hablando.

-Y por eso tu eres el "elegido" tu fuerza, tu inteligencia, todo tu ser… mezclado con esto…- Ada mostro un pequeño tubo de ensayo. –Sera por las buenas o por las malas Leon… elige ser parte de mi mundo… y te dejare intacto con tus recuerdos, de lo contrario… me veré obligada a manipular tu mente también para que sea solo a mí, a quien observes, a quien obedezcas-

Harper miro aterrada al agente, el era su blanco, "esa" mujer quería experimentar con el castaño. Deseaba hacerlo un arma biológica.

¡CONTINUARA!

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Fanáticos de Ada: Lo lamento en serio… u_u a alguien tenía que utilizar para hacerla de malo… además… Ada no me cae mal, pero siento que es muy misteriosa… algo esconde, algo esconde…

Capitulo XIII… REENCUENTRO! *o*


	13. EL REENCUENTRO

Bien, después de que me perdí, como diría el gran sensei Kakashi Hatake "por el sendero de la vida", el viento me trajo de nuevo aquí jajaja xD. Espero en verdad que disfruten de la conti, como yo disfrute y sufrí escribirla jajaja, solo he de admitir lo siguiente: No soy muy buena describiendo escenas de acción, por lo que no les doy mucho tiempo dentro del fic, juzguen ustedes mismos (as) se darán cuenta de ello. Solo espero en serio que lo disfruten, me costo bastante escribir este capitulo por el gran sentimiento que debo describir en el reencuentro entre Leon y Ashley y les invito a que se pregunten **¿Si yo pasara por lo que ellos, cual sería mi reacción?** Fue precisamente esa pregunta la que me hizo viajar y experimentar lo que quizás Leon y Ashley sentirían… puesto que de solo imaginar que han pasado 3 años desde que deje de ver a la persona que mas amo en la vida, con el temor de haberle perdido para siempre y aparte encontrármelo en un ambiente caótico, no pues bueno… si les respondo que haría yo ante una situación así… haría un spoiler jajajaja xD Ya… mejor me callo. Agradezco a los que leen y dejan review y a los que leen y no dejan review… jajaja En fin a todos. Sayonara!

**Lu Hatake:** Hola! Gomen, gomen… Ada Mala… no tenia a quien mas poner… jajaja xD Pues por fin el reencuentro! Me he tenido que romper la cabeza, quería que fuera especial… me puse a escuchar música que motiva, tomar mi bebida favorita, relajarme un poco y bueno… he aquí el resultado… jajaja xD espero que lo disfrutes en serio! Gracias como siempre por la review. Y en verdad… necesito tu opinión para el siguiente cap vale?

**Naty piless:** Hola Naty oie… me agregaste al Face? Creo que no me llego la invitación, agrégame si quieres te dejo nuevamente mis datos "Yui Yui Uchiha" o correo al july_kennedy(arroba)hot…. Que alegría saber que te ha gustado, ojala el reencuentro sea de tu gusto. Saluditos!

**Addi Uchiha:** Hola Parienta… jajajaja (Lo digo por el apellido) Bueno… mil gracias por la review, claro que tome en cuenta tu comentario y en este capitulo así lo comprobaras, en fin, ojala la conti te guste y por fa, no dudes en hacerme saber si te gusto si? Saludos y estamos en contacto.

**rori-war-word:** Eso de que quedaste con la cara de "O.o" Fue porque te gusto o no? XD Según entiendo es porque te gusto, IoI ojala así sea… la vdd… es que me esta costando un gran dolor de cabeza escribir este fic… jajajaja pero leo y releo el capitulo hasta que quedo totalmente satisfecha, así que espero también te guste la conti. Lamento mucho la demora en serio… pero por mis actividades se me complica bajar la conti seguido… Bueno espero tu opinión vale? Cuídate mucho y saluditos!

**youweon:** Jajaja veo que la idea de que Ada fuese la mala, no te convenció del todo, la vdd a mi tampoco, pero… no imaginaba a quien mas podía utilizar para mis malvados planes jajaja xD Bueno ya sabes que la ortografía y yo, estamos en lucha constante, discúlpame en serio por las faltas de ortografía. Por cierto, ya vi el segundo video, me deja con muchísimas dudas y siento que esta demasiado confuso para mi poca imaginación jajaja xD Por lo que tratare de omitir que lo he visto y me guiare más por el primero. En realidad, siento que meterme mucho en la trama del RE6 sería un gran lío y como no deseo hacerlo tan aburrido tampoco, por que intuyo que la mayoría de quienes leen aquí es porque les gusta el romance como a mi, no me basare mucho en la acción realmente. Ojala la conti te guste, al igual que reencuentro. Gracias nuevamente por la review y saludos!

**PerfectDreamer:** Hola! Ya vi que bajaste el primer capitulo de mi fic en ingles! Y ya tiene varios reviews! Wow! Muchas gracias en serio! Bueno, he de admitir que si, efectivamente ya me vi el segundo video de RE6, pero no me gusto en absoluto (no me refiero a la trama en si) Sino que me dejo totalmente confundida, por lo que me guiare casi en absoluto por el primer video. Es verdad, siento que Ada no es en si la mala de la historia pero… no tengo ni idea de quien o quienes estén detrás del terrorismo… y mi mente no da para más jajaja XD En fin, espero la conti te guste y espero tu opinión vale? Cuidate mucho!

**CarlyBones:** Seeee, esa Ada… es demasiado misteriosa a todos traiciona jajaja xD Bueno, no imagino a Leon siendo en si un arma biológica IoI por lo que… te invito a leer la conti y ya me dirás que opinas el modo en que lo continué… xD He aquí el reencuentro también! n.n Gracias por escribir! Te mando muchos saluditos también! Matta ne!

**Ranka Hime:** Nunca imagine que esta historia llegase hasta este extremo (todo gracias al juego nuevo de RE6) pero la vdd es que el resultado me ha gustado y bastante. Ada en ciertas ocasiones me intriga bastante a mi también, se nota que gusta de Leon, pero de que se trae algo realmente gordo escondido… se lo trae. Me encanta dejar con intriga u_u no lo niego y lamento mucho demorar en bajar conti, de por si la historia es complicada y luego no se me ocurre nada jajaja así como también mis actividades me complican un poquito a continuarla rápidamente. En fin, espero que el reencuentro que se da finalmente en este capitulo sea de tu agrado, me empeñe bastante en el, creeme. Bueno un beso y muchos saludos!

**aldy martinez:** Jajajaja creo que todos, incluso yo, esperábamos con ansias el reencuentro entre los protagonistas… IoI Ojala haya quedado si no perfecto, muy bien, creeme le eche demasiadas ganitas jajaja xD En fin, creo que suelo sorprender con mis arranques de imaginación locos y revueltos, en este caso lo lamento no tenia a quien más utilizar como malo… así que lo primerito o mejor dicho la primerita que se me vino a la mente fue Ada jajaja. En fin, espero la conti te guste y nos estamos leyendo! Bye,bye!

**Airi Shiroi:** Pero claro que el que te sumes a mis lectores me hace feliz! Ese es nuestro pan de cada día de quienes escribimos jajaja xD La vdd no hay nada mejor que recibir reviews. Por supuesto que seguire con el fic, pero tengo como 6 más vivos y también tengo que invertirles tiempo, además, mis actividades me reducen mi tiempo libre, pero termino este fic, porque lo termino! xD jajaja Yo espero no sea el primer y único comentario que reciba de tu parte eh? Así que espero la conti sea de tu agrado! Saludos!.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son de mi autoría, así que demos gracias al grandioso Shinji Mikami.

CAPITULO XIII

-¡Ugh…!-

-No podrás escapar Leon, no esta vez…- Ada, le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, el agente, estaba recargado en una pared, con una mano en su hombro ensangrentado. De la nada, habían salido demasiados hombres con extraños trajes negros ajustados al cuerpo y portando peligrosas armas de fuego. –Todos estos años, te he estudiado, se incluso que tu mente está tratando de idealizar la mejor y rápida forma de salir de aquí, de escapar junto con ella-

-Me halagas… dulzura- Leon sonrió ligeramente –Ni… en mis sueños más locos… imagine que… existiera alguien que… estuviera tan obsesionada conmigo-

-¿Por qué te resistes tanto en cooperar conmigo? Sabes que ganarías mucho, no luches más…-

Helena estaba al lado de Leon, se encontraba algo alterada, ella se echaba la culpa de haber ocasionado que dispararan a Leon.

-Que decepción…- Respondió Leon de inmediato – ¿Y te jactas de conocerme lo suficiente? Sabes perfectamente que jamás podría ser partícipe de algo tan ruin como esto…- Leon miraba a Ada al rostro, pero también era cierto que miraba fugazmente a su alrededor analizando y buscando la manera de salir de ahí. Mínimo estaban rodeados por unas 20 personas, estaban en medio de una sala de investigación ¿únicas salidas? La principal. ¿Ventanas? Quizás estaban en el piso 20, saltar sería un suicidio. Algo tan estúpido y loco.

* * *

Lograron salir de aquel edificio que comenzaba a ser infestado por zombis, incluso habían dejado un señuelo, algunos pedazos de tela ensangrentados, utilizados previamente para limpiar la herida de uno de ellos. Eso les permitió salir con un poco más de tiempo.

-Está haciendo un frío del demonio…- Se quejo Andrew, mientras cargaba a uno de los pequeños y pasaban entre las oscurecidas calles buscando refugio.

-Tenemos que parar, es arriesgado continuar así- Menciono Claire.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo- Acepto la rubia, las calles estaban oscuras, hacía demasiado frío y además tenían con ellos a dos niños y un herido.

Pero una explosión les sorprendió, en uno de los edificios cercanos una enorme llama y lluvia de escombros se dejo ver.

-¿Que…?- Andrew miro hacia arriba, justo donde nació la explosión.

-¡Alguien salto de la ventana!- Pudo notar la rubia y su corazón se acelero con frenesí. Estaban como 3 o 4 cuadras distanciados de aquel lugar y era absurdo creer que solo pudiera existir una persona que originara este tipo de situaciones, explosiones, disparos ó ruidos en general aparatosos; cuando en realidad había gente luchando por sobrevivir y que podría ser cualquiera, pero no podía evitarlo, su mente y corazón le dictaban que el responsable de esa explosión que se vislumbraba frente a ellos, bien podría tratarse de Leon. S. Kennedy.

-¡Ashley!- Andrew grito, la rubia había echado a correr.

* * *

-Te daré crédito Ada- Leon se irguió y aunque tenia un intenso dolor en el hombro, eso no le impidió mostrarse seguro y decidido. –Tienes razón en algo… e idealizado la mejor y rápida forma de salir de aquí- En ese momento todos los presentes levantaron sus armas y las dirigieron hacia el castaño.

Ada le miro con seriedad, sabía que Leon lo decía en serio. Busco con la mirada la posible alternativa que se le presentaba al agente, pero lo único que vio ante sus ojos había sido la ventana, le pareció imposible… a menos que.

-¡Disparen!- Ordeno la azabache, pero fue demasiado tarde. Leon, quien sujetaba con fuerza de la mano a Helena, pasaron por su lado corriendo y sin titubearlo siquiera atravesaron la ventana haciendo añicos el cristal. Justo al tiempo en que del interior algo ocasionaba una gran explosión tras de ellos.

Las llamas intentaron alcanzarlos, pero Leon y Helena caían rápidamente, los escombros, también se cernían sobre ellos, pero eso era lo de menos. Leon, abrazo a Helena con fuerza y logro accionar de su cinturón, su gancho, este a su vez se atoro en el edificio contiguo y de esa forma salvaron sus vidas.

Permanecieron suspendidos en el aire, evitando los escombros.

-¿En qué momento se te ocurrió esto? ¡Era una locura!- Helena estaba blanca del susto.

-Pero funciono-

-Pendes mucho de tu suerte-

-Gracias Helena…-

-¿Gracias? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Cuando te sujete del brazo y corriste a la par que yo, si hubieses siquiera titubeado un segundo… estaríamos muertos, la explosión que cause al lanzar la granada, nos hubiera alcanzo-

-Actué por instinto-

Leon no dijo nada más, le sonrió ligeramente.

-Ella… ¿habrá muerto?-

-Es como un gato… tiene más de una vida-

-Y ¿que pasara entonces?-

Leon permaneció callado, ni siquiera lo sabía él con exactitud, quizás Ada era parte de esa organización y en dado caso de haber muerto, sabía también que existían más personas involucradas dentro de ella.

Se columpiaron un poco, Leon rompió una ventana con su pierna y de esa forma ingresaron al interior de ese edificio.

-¿Podríamos descansar un poco?- Pidió Harper, sintiéndose realmente exhausta y cansada.

-Pero no aquí… alejémonos un poco, no nos arriesguemos, aun no estamos del todo seguros si Ada sobrevivió o no a esa explosión, lo mejor será irnos de este lugar- Se sujeto el hombro, un intenso dolor le congelo de momento el movimiento.

-Debemos curarte-

-Ya te dije… que aquí no podemos permanecer…-

-Bien, sujétate de mí, te ayudare a caminar, haz hecho mucho-

-Puedo caminar, no hace falta… pero gracias-

Leon comenzó a andar mientras Harper le siguió inmediatamente. Salieron de aquel edificio y se percataron de que aun estaba en llamas el otro lugar en donde habían estado.

Pero Leon se detuvo de golpe, una figura se aproximaba a ellos, estiro su brazo sano e impidió a Helena que siguiera caminando.

-¡No puede ser… está viva…!-

Leon también se sorprendió, ¿acaso Ada era inmortal? Entrecerró los ojos y observo con mayor atención, de repente sintió que su cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo, cualquier tipo de amenaza a su alrededor se redujo a cenizas y un golpe de adrenalina pareció darle de lleno en la cara.

-Ella… no es Ada- Respondió Leon.

* * *

Corrió y se dejo llevar como si no fuera dueña de sus acciones, lo único que deseaba era llegar hasta aquel lugar, ni siquiera escuchaba los gritos tras de ella, aquellos que Andrew e incluso Claire le dirigían.

Al fin llego frente a ese lugar, donde emanaba el fuego de aquel piso y los escombros caían a su alrededor. Busco con la mirada sin encontrar a nadie, ni a nada, pero de repente unas pisadas la pusieron sobre aviso. De la entrada de un edificio justo a su lado, salían dos personas. De momento se quedo expectante, tratando de identificarlas y fue entonces cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de él.

_Se me olvido que no he dejado nunca de quererte… Se me olvido que en el amor no vale ser valiente, y es que ya ni me acordaba corazón, que me gusta tu mirada tanto, amor, que sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos, y ahora que te tengo enfrente, nada es diferente._

Sin pensárselo siquiera camino hacia la figura que se mostraba ante ellos, cuando llego frente a ella, se detuvo y la miro detenidamente, se veía tan diferente a como la recordaba. Tenía el cabello más largo y ligeramente ondulado, pero con ese tono tan dorado e intenso como el oro. Sus ojos acaramelados, acompañados de esas pestañas claras, largas y rizadas, su boca delgada y con ese color rosado que estaba ligeramente abierta incitándole a probarla. Ese rostro tan perfecto para él, pero que mostraba signos de cansancio, tristeza y sorpresa a la vez. Era ya toda una mujer, sus facciones eran más finos y su cuerpo era un deleite para cualquiera que le mirase, con esas piernas largas y bien delineadas que se dibujaban a la perfección bajo esos jeans que se pegaban a estas, como si de una segunda piel se tratasen, con aquellas caderas anchas que hacían resaltar mas su estrecha cintura y esos pechos grandes que resaltaban bajo esa blusa roja sin magas.

_¿Qué haces aquí? Yo no te vi llegar. ¿Qué hace el amor si se vuelve a encontrar?_

_¿Qué fue de ti? Que lejos el ayer... ¡Se fue una niña, hoy veo una mujer!_

Levanto su mano derecha al rostro de aquella mujer y apenas y lo rozo con la yema de sus dedos, cuando sintió una paz inmensa, ya nada importaba, ella estaba viva y todo pareció desaparecer a su alrededor.

-Ashley…- Pronunciar su nombre era tan exquisito como cantar la más hermosa de las melodías. Bajo su mano hasta colocarla en su cintura y la atrajo hacia si abrazándola con fuerza –Estas viva… gracias a dios… estas viva-

_Hoy este reencuentro tiene mucho de valor, digo, cuando menos para mí  
por que estaba ciego y no vi todo ese amor que tú me brindaste a mí._

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su pulso y corazón se incrementaron a un nivel demasiado alto y tembló de arriba abajo, incluso sintió que todo el cansancio y la depresión acumulados a causa de lo recién vivido, finalmente le golpeaban en todo el cuerpo, dejándola sin fuerza. No podía moverse y la sorpresa de ver frente a ella a Leon, termino por consumir toda su energía. Pero fue el castaño quien se encamino hacia ella.

Cuando sintió su mano sobre su rostro y escucho su nombre proclamado por el agente, se estremeció. Y cuando este la abrazo con fuerza y posesión, no pudo escapar de su sentir, le correspondió sin titubeos, sin tapujos, le rodeo también con los brazos y recargo su cabeza en su pecho. Lo amaba, aun después de 3 años y bajo esa circunstancia, era consciente de lo mucho que seguía amándole. Recordaba su aroma, su calidez que solo su presencia podía irradiar.

_Nada ni nadie en el pasado. Mi corazón se hizo nuevo a tu lado,_

_una emoción tan especial, un sentimiento natural, después de tantos años._

Permanecieron abrazados por un par de segundos, que quizás para ellos habían sido minutos, horas tal vez.

-Leon…- Susurro ella, y él como respuesta la abrazo con más fuerza, como si quisiera fusionarla con su propio cuerpo.

-¿Estas herida?-

-No, estoy bien… pero tu…-

Leon sonrió ligeramente, mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello, que pese a que estaba mezclado de olor a humo y polvo, seguía manteniendo ese dulce aroma.

-Estoy bien, solo es un rasguño-

Ashley se separo un poco y busco la mirada del agente.

-Tardaste… agente-

El castaño sonrió más ampliamente y beso su frente con calma, con respeto y amor.

-Perdóname, fue inevitable, ya sabes… un zombi por aquí, un zombi por allá…-

La rubia sonrió ligeramente y con suma delicadeza comenzó a quitarle el polvo y pequeñas basuritas de la cara.

-Te has dejado una barba- Deslizo su mano por su barbilla y el agente se dejo hacer.

-Y tú, eres más hermosa aun…-

Tal vez había sido el miedo que ambos experimentaron al perder al contrario y no volverlo a ver jamás, pero fue eso justamente lo que motivo a los dos a no reprocharse nada. Era como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si no se hubiesen separado jamás, se trataban con tal cariño y amor, que incluso los presentes podían darse cuenta de ello.

Subió su mano hasta sujetar la de la rubia y la guío a su boca, depositando delicado beso.

-¡Ashley!- La voz de un hombre rompió la pequeña burbuja en el que los dos se habían internado.

Leon giro el rostro y observo a Andrew y a su lado a Claire.

-Leon, será mejor que lo que tengan que hablar, lo hagan en otro lugar, es peligroso continuar aquí- Harper se acerco hasta ellos y les hizo ver que comenzaban a ser rodeados por zombis.

-¡Harper!- Ashley la reconoció al instante.

-Señorita…- Harper la saludo, pero bajo la cabeza, moría de la vergüenza solo al mirarla a los ojos.

-Tienes razón debemos marcharnos- Habían muchas preguntas y dudas que rondaban en ese momento por la cabeza del agente. Pero debían alejarse de ahí. Sujeto de la mano a la rubia, tomándola por sorpresa y se acerco a Andrew, Claire y los demás.

-Andrew, Claire…- Saludo, los dos movieron la cabeza solamente. Claire ya no hizo el amago a acercarse a él, había leído su semblante, sus emociones cuando estaba frente a la rubia y la dura y cruel realidad le hicieron ver que el castaño miraba a Ashley, no como a una pequeña hermana, no como a una amiga… como una mujer. Sería vergonzoso, doloroso e inútil, tratar de acercarse a él, como ella hubiese deseado.

-Tanto tiempo… Leon- Hablo finalmente Andrew, su tono de voz era serio. Justo en ese momento Leon recordó que Harper dijo que Ashley tenía un novio. Claro, debía suponerlo, soltó despacio la mano de Ashley.

-Debemos marcharnos, andando- Leon se giro y comenzó a caminar, dejando a Ashley un poco confundida. Andrew le dio alcance.

-Leon, debes saber que…-

-Lo sé…- Le interrumpió, puesto que sabia a que se refería y le miro de reojo -Gracias Andrew, te agradezco infinitamente por haberla mantenido a salvo-

-Tu finalmente te has dado cuenta de que la amas…?- Pregunto el joven, temiendo por su respuesta.

Leon le sonrió ligeramente. No se lo negó, pero tampoco se lo aseguro.

-¿Se lo dirás?- La inseguridad le invadió por completo. Sabía que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, Ashley le seguía amando y que las tenía de perder frente al agente.

-¡Se aproximan bastantes de este lado!- Grito Ashley señalando un grupo de zombis. Leon y Andrew detuvieron el paso.

-Yo… no pudo ir en contra de la marea Andrew… si la marea toca mis pies… no me haré ni siquiera un paso atrás- Y tras decir esto, se acerco al grupo, cargo al niño más grande y comenzó a caminar, guiándoles. Andrew permaneció de pie, mirándole, con esa frase, no había sino asegurado que si Ashley optaba por acercarse nuevamente a él, este no le iba a rechazar, por el contrario… le correspondería sin pensárselo siquiera.

¿El se quedaría tranquilo? ¿Se limitaría a mirar solamente? ¿Permitiría que fuera feliz al lado de Leon? Años atrás, así lo había decidido, si la rubia deseaba estar con el agente, no tenia porque involucrarse… ¿después de todo quien era él para interponerse? El chofer. Pero eso había cambiado… él ya no era el chofer, era el novio de Ashley y no… esta vez, no permanecería pasivo… Ashley era suya… y de nadie más.

CONTINUARA!

**Notas Finales del Capitulo: **Faltan cosas por aclarar, situaciones que resolver... vaya, solo busco justificarme jajaja xD Este capitulo basicamente lo dedique solo al reencuentro. Se que quedaron cosas al aire... ya lo ire deshilachando poco a poco, nos os preocupeis! n.n


	14. DETERMINACION

Genteeeeeeeee! Un gusto leerles, aunque claro, primero y antes que nada, merecen mi más grande disculpa, la verdad, me encontraba en una gran, gran disyuntiva, no sabía si continuar con el fic… ¿La razón? El juego de RE6 no me gusto… . imagine otras cosas y… bueno que más da… lo jugué un poco pero… no lo termine (respeto a quien si le gusto) Así que mi cabeza se hizo un verdadero lío sobre como poder continuarlo… la historia me enredo mucho! ToT pero… después de pensarlo, tanto y tanto y tantoooooooooo tiempo, bueno…. llegue a esta conclusión… asi que espero el capítulo sea de su gusto, tómenlo como un final alternativo del juego xD jajajaja Recuerden que no me va la acción, por eso no pongo mucho de ello jajaja seee soy romántica empedernida y… como ya dije, la historia me revolvió muchísimo, por lo que… no se si tenga o no lógica, pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, en serio! IoI disfrútenlo sin más, no puedo responder a todos sus reviews que amablemente me mandaron, me emocione tanto al contarlos y darme cuenta que son más de 40 después de que deje de publicar… en verdad que si continúe con el fic, fue por sus comentarios que me alentaron a hacerlo… el que no pueda responder individualmente cada uno, espero no les desanime a dejarme saber su opinión sobre la historia… pero es que tengo el tiempo muy limitado, si apenas y me dio tiempo a revisar medio bien la ortografía jajajaja xD Un besazo para todos! Y mis mejores vibras, nos estamos leyendo!

CAPITULO XIV

Su hombro le resultaba molesto a causa del disparo que recibió, pero estando acostumbrado a aquello, no le impidió de cierta forma seguir cargando al niño más grande hasta llegar a un lugar seguro, después se dedico a curarse así mismo.

Por indicaciones de él, todos tenían que permanecer juntos. Con sus conocimientos de supervivencia logro colocar un torniquete adecuado a Aarón (El señor que tenía su pierna lastimada). Su sola presencia infundía confianza y seguridad al grupo de sobrevivientes; aunque también, había una ligera tensión entre él, Andrew y Ashley.

Los niños se acurrucaron en los brazos de su madre, intentando dormir un poco. Aarón y su hijo Fred también se ubicaron en una de las esquinas de ese cuarto y de igual forma intentaron descansar.

Claire, Andrew y Ashley, permanecieron en silencio, sentados frente a dos pares de velas que eran lo único que iluminaban ese lugar, mientras Leon y Harper, inspeccionaban aquel edificio, en busca de provisiones y posibles amenazas.

Claire se notaba algo decaída, aun tenia presente en su mente aquel momento en el que presencio el encuentro entre Leon y Ashley. A pesar de conocer bastante al agente, jamás le había visto ese semblante de tranquilidad, de infinita ternura y amor… si, podía asegurarlo, amor.

Andrew y Ashley se notaban algo distanciados, aunque Andrew permanecía a su lado.

Ashley esperaba el regreso de los agentes, estaba totalmente segura de que el primer lugar al que llego Leon, era sin lugar a dudas la casa blanca, seguramente el sabría qué fue de sus padres y deseaba hablar con él sobre ello.

-Ashley…- Andrew deseaba darse a notar, intuía que la rubia pensaba en el agente y no deseaba ser opacado por su presencia –Un vago recuerdo a estado rondando mi cabeza desde que… nos encontramos con Leon y Harper-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Justo antes de que… atacaran la casa blanca…-

-¿A que te refieres?- La rubia de pronto tuvo la impresión de que lo que iba a decirle Andrew era algo importante.

-Esa mujer…- refiriéndose a Harper –La vi salir segundos antes de que sucediera el ataque… -

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?- Ashely se tenso, comenzaba a atar los cabos sueltos.

-Cuando saliste y me diste la maleta, justo en ese momento vi salir a Harper de la casa blanca, incluso le pregunte por su destino, pero parecía sumamente nerviosa y… no lo se, su comportamiento fue… bastante extraño-

-Incinuas que esa mujer… ¿pudo haber estado involucrada con el ataque?- Esa fue Claire, quien también siendo tan observadora e inteligente, le arrebato la pregunta a la rubia.

Andrew observo a las dos mujeres y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?- Ashley se puso de pie de un impulso y miro con enfado a Andrew, el efecto que el chico había deseado producir en la rubia fue todo lo contrario.

-La situación hizo que lo olvidara… además, lo recordé solo porque, volvi a mirarla nuevamente-

Justo en ese momento los agentes regresaron con algunas botellas de agua cerradas que ofrecieron a todos en general y algunas mantas, la temperatura comenzaba a descender y hacía un frío terrible.

-Leon…- Ashley se acerco sin titubeos al agente, Andrew se tenso, quiso seguirla, pero eso lo haría ver como un tonto, por lo que apretó los dientes y permaneció allí, aunque no les quito la vista de encima –¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

Leon intuía las dudas de la rubia, postergarle más la verdad era inútil.

-Vamos…- El agente movió la cabeza, señalándole que le acompañara, alejándose un poco del grupo.

Cuando se vieron un poco alejados de los demás con mayor privacidad. Leon suspiro con pesar y antes de que la rubia le preguntara cualquier cosa él prefirió hablar.

-Perdóname Ashley, no pude hacer nada…- El castaño se llevo una mano a su propio cabello y lo revolvió ligeramente –Cuando yo llegue, no había ya nada por hacer… tus padres…-

-¿Murieron por el impacto?- Saber aquello, le tranquilizaría, de alguna manera no hubiera deseado que sus padres sufrieran y agonizaran en espera de la muerte.

Leon miro directamente a la rubia a los ojos.

-Tu madre si…-

La omisión de la mención de su padre, le causo cierta inquietud en el pecho.

-¿Y mi padre?-

-El virus le afecto-

-¿Pero que paso? ¿En donde esta? ¿Que ocurrió con el?- La rubia comenzaba a alterarse, cerro las manos con fuerza y miro al agente.

-Ashely yo… tuve que…- Era terriblemente difícil para Leon admitir que el había tenido que darle el tiro de gracia al presiente, a su amigo… al padre de Ashley. Pero en un momento de valentía miro directamente a los ojos a la rubia y prosiguió hablando –Le dispare Ashley, tuve que hacerlo-

El labio de la rubia tembló ligeramente y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-Lo lamento en serio…- Leon coloco una mano en su hombro y lo apretó ligeramente. –No tienes una idea de cuál difícil fue para mí hacerlo… yo…-

La rubia se seco una lágrima que había escapado de uno de sus ojos y trato de mantener la compostura. –No te culpo por ello, lo entiendo… perfectamente-

-Ashley…- El castaño sintió un profundo respeto por ella, quien mostraba entereza a pesar de estar pasando por un terrible momento. Levanto su diestra hasta acariciar uno de los pómulos para sentir su suave y tersa piel.

-Leon ¿Qué pinta Harper en todo esto?- Aquella pregunta tomo desprevenido al castaño. Y más aun porque sabía que Ashley quizás, había comenzado a unir cabos sueltos. Sabía que no se tomaría a bien lo que hizo Harper.

-Ella…-

-Yo te responderé…- Harper les había estado escuchando. No con esas intenciones, sino que buscaba el momento indicado para acercarse a la rubia y sincerarse con ella.

Leon resoplo algo preocupado y bajo la mano del rostro de Ashley. Esto no iba a resultar fácil.

-Te escucho…- Graham ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y se dedico a mirar únicamente a la agente.

Poco a poco fue tratando de contarle a detalle lo que había pasado y cómo fue que la envolvieron en aquella situación. Hubo momentos en que la rubia quiso abrir la boca para decir algo, pero rápidamente la interrumpía Haper y continuaba relatando.

Cuando la agente termino de confesarle su participación en lo sucedido, Ashley se mantuvo quieta y parecía estar utilizando todo el control posible para no lanzarse sobre ella.

-Lo lamento… entendería perfectamente tu rechazo, tu odio y desprecio, no merecería menos-

-¡Mis padres se fiaban de todos sus empleados, confiaban en ti!- Y fue ahí donde toda la presión cayo de golpe sobre la rubia, quien sintio un golpe violento en su pecho, estrujándole el corazón.

-Lo se, lo se…-

-¡No eres si no una traidora! A pesar de que tus ideales eran "buenos y llenos de paz"- Dijo sarcásticamente. –¡Traicionaste a mis padres!-

Leon estaba en una disyuntiva, el había tratado de mantenerse a margen, pero la verdad es que… el sabia más de lo que todos ahí sabían y todo se debía a esa charla que por última vez había tenido con el presidente.

-Harper, déjanos solos- Pidió el castaño. Ashley miro enfurecida al agente ¿acaso estaba tratando de proteger a la agente de ella?. Se merecía sus desprecios, sus insultos.

-Leon, no te metas-

-Anda Harper… haz lo que te digo- El castaño ignoro a la rubia y se dirigió exclusivamente a la castaña. La agente observo confusa a Leon, pero este había sido tan serio y tajante en lo que pedia que no le quedo de otra más que retirarse de ahí.

Cuando quedaron solos, Leon se disposo a contarle lo que en su momento fuese información delicada, peligrosa y… sumamente confidencial. El agente suspiro profundamente –Jure lealtad y discreción a tu padre… pero ahora que el… no está ya más entre nosotros, tienes derecho a saber la verdad- Ashley tembló ligeramente, la expresión de Leon, era terriblemente desoladora. –El gobierno de estados unidos, realizo financiamiento a Tricell, con la intención de continuar algunos experimentos…-

-Pero Harper acaba de decir que… - Leon le interrumpió.

-¿Y que esperabas? ¿Que YO traicionara a tu padre? Si yo le confieso esto a Harper, ella sacara sus propias conclusiones que serán erróneas… ya que pensara que tu padre efectivamente era culpable…-

-El no pudo…-

-No, no fue él, el continuaba un patrón. Antes de que tomara la presidencia, después de lo sucedido en Raccom City y de que se descubriera lo de Umbrella, quien fungía como presidente en ese entonces había tomado la decisión de seguir apoyando esos experimentos por una gran cantidad y un gran beneficio. Cuando tu padre tomo posición 2 años después… se vio involucrado sin quererlo siquiera, se había negado a continuar con ello, pero… fue entonces cuando te secuestraron-

-De eso si estoy consciente, me secuestraron para ejercer presión sobre él, pero no sabía bien cual había sido el objetivo-

-Pues fue una advertencia bastante clara… o el continuaba apoyando y aportando fondos… o no solo su vida correría peligro, sino también la de su familia… como bien paso en ese entonces-

-Pero, entonces ¿Quién realmente es el responsable de todo esto?-

-Al menos puedes estar tranquila de que tu padre, no participo por convicción y que tampoco debes culpar a Helena, porque después de todo, alguien trato de culpar únicamente a tu padre sobre esto-

-Pero ella…-

-Ella creía que actuaba de forma correcta, no es, sino una víctima más-

Ashley le miro a los ojos y no pudo sino suspirar pesadamente. –No me pidas que la perdone… eso no puedo hacerlo-

-No te estoy pidiendo eso, solo quiero que mantengas la cabeza fría… se lo mucho que te dolió lo de tus padres pero… en estos momentos tu más que nadie sabe que no esta bien darnos el lujo de gastar energías con discusiones, además, nunca sabes en que momento puedes necesitar la ayuda de alguien en particular-

-Pues primero muerta que esperar que ella me ayude en algo-

-Ashley…- Leon le miro con desaprobación.

-Es inevitable que no sienta esto Leon… -La rubia agacho la cabeza y cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, no era momento para derrumbarse, aun no.

-Si a alguien has de culpar por lo de tu padres… es a mi…-

Ashley levanto el rostro y miro directamente a los ojos al castaño.

-Mi deber era protegerles y he fallado…-

-¿Y como ibas a salvarles? Si te encontrabas kilómetros de distancia. Eres bueno Leon, eres realmente bueno en lo que haces, pero tampoco eres un héroe con súper poderes-

-Te doy la razón, pero… pude haber investigado más a fondo, tal vez de esa forma ellos estarían… a salvo, pero a ti…- se acerco a ella y acaricio su pómulo derecho –No permitiré que nada te pase…-

-Ya no le debes lealtad a mi padre, el ya no está aquí, no entiendo porque habrías de arriesgar tu vida en cuidarme… el ya no podrá exigírtelo, ni pagártelo… ahora eres libre de decidir-

-Lo hare porque es lo que quiero… solo quiero verte a salvo, lejos de todo esto-

-¿Porque Leon? ¿Que ganarías tu con eso?- Su corazón se acelero esperanzado, deseaba escuchar por primera vez de labios del castaño que lo hacía por ella y solo por ella.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con intensidad.

-No podría seguir viviendo si algo te pasa. -Continuo acariciando su rostro y perdiéndose en la profundidad de aquellos ojos acaramelados -No tienes idea… de lo desesperado que estaba por lo del ataque, necesitaba verte, necesitaba saber que estabas bien… porque yo…-

Pero Hunnigan les interrumpió.

Leon frunció la boca e irritado, se dio la vuelta y atendió a la llamada.

-¿Que pasa Hunnigan?- Pregunto enfadado, había tenido el momento oportuno para sincerarse con Ashely y todo se habia ido por la borda.

-Leon te están buscando-

-¿Qué?-

-Creen que tú has planeado todo para asesinar al presidente-

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Porque creen eso?-

-Lo siento Leon, se infiltro la información que me proporcionaste, a caído a manos del jefe de seguridad nacional Derek Simmons y él a dado órdenes claras y precisas sobre su… captura, asegurando que tu eres el principal sospecho por el ataque a la casa blanca, Helena tu cómplice y por consiguiente asesinato del Presidente-

Ashley y Leon se miraron a los ojos, por supuesto que la rubia sabia que eso no era verdad, ella confiaba ciegamente en el castaño.

-Ese infeliz…- Leon apretó la mandíbula –Así que tu padre no estaba equivocado…- Se dirigió a la rubia –El intuía que Simmons no era leal a su cargo ni a él… pero nunca encontramos pruebas contundentes que lo demostrarán, es muy astuto… y ahora planea "utilizarme" para llevar a cabo sus sucios planes-

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- Se alarmo Graham.

-Tengo que ir detrás de ese desgraciado, juntar todas las pruebas en su contra para… demostrar mi inocencia y hundirlo hasta el cuello-

-Simmons esta en China en Liangshang- Interrumpió Ingrid.

-Bien Hunnigan, necesito un favor…- Pidió el castaño, dispuesto a seguir a Simmons hasta china, por lo que le indico a la castaña, que falsificara su muerte al igual que la de Helena.

-¡Voy contigo!- Pidió Ashley, y es que se angustio de sobremanera al saber que volvería a separarse del agente.

Leon miro a la rubia, él tampoco quería separarse de ella, no ahora que la sabía con vida.

-Sería peligroso Leon- Hunnigan pareció leer sus pensamientos -En estos momentos los agentes de la BSAA se encuentran también allá, no es un lugar mejor para la señorita Graham- Advirtió la castaña, el agente entendió de inmediato la situación que debía estar suscitándose también en aquel país. Suspiro profundo, estaba en una verdadera disyuntiva. –Se dé su ubicación, guíame a las personas que van contigo a estas coordenadas, me encargare de ellas… las protegeré y mandare a alguien de mi plena confianza para que les lleve a Helena y a ti a China-

"Bendita Hunnigan" Pensó el castaño. Sabía que ella también se estaba jugando el cuello si habían orejas a su alrededor y escuchaban que le estaba ayudando o peor aún, habían cómplices de Simmons merodeando por allí. Y nuevamente como si la chica de anteojos le estuviera leyendo la mente le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Confío plenamente en ti, se de tu inocencia y también sé que solo tú eres capaz de detener todo esto-

Leon sonrió ligeramente tras lo dicho por Ingrid -Bien, dame las coordenadas, llevare a esta gente ahí, te las encargo mucho… por favor-

-Confía en mí…- Le aseguro la castaña, sabía que Leon se preocupaba por todos, pero por quien más estaba angustiado, sin lugar a dudas era por Ashley. No lo decepcionaría.

-Leon no…- Ashley capto todo, el agente se había olvidado que ya no era una jovencita si no una mujer a la cual ya no podía engañar. –No por favor, llévame, no me dejes…- En ese momento Hunnigan corto comunicación. Leon y Ashley necesitaban privacidad.

-Ashley…- Leon levanto una mano hacia ella y trato de acariciar su mejilla pero la rubia se hizo un paso atrás.

-No seré un estorbo, ahora puedo ayudarte, puedo serte de utilidad-

Al ver que la rubia se había distanciado de él para evitar su caricia y después escucho sus argumentos, se acercó a ella en un rápido movimiento y sin más la abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo sé- Respondió el castaño. Ashley tardo un par de segundos en responder el abrazo, pero pronto se aferró con fuerza de su espalda. –Sí existe alguien a quien puedo confiar mi vida, sería a ti- Graham levanto la cabeza, ya que la tenía gacha y observo al castaño directamente a los ojos. -Puedo notar fuerza en tu cuerpo Ashley, pero… más importante aún, conozco la fuerza que existe en tu corazón y esa es mucho más poderosa que la física, por eso necesito que te quedes, ellos…- señala con la cabeza una pared, donde detrás de esta se encuentran los demás- te necesitan-

Ashley sabía lo aferrado que era Leon tras planear algo.

Hunnigan nuevamente les interrumpió, el abrazo fue roto de inmediato.

-Vaya manía, que estas cogiendo para interrumpirme en los momentos menos oportunos- bromeo el castaño, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara por aquel comentario. Sin embargo Hunnigan respondió alarmada.

-¡Tienen que moverse ya! ¡Leon, se están acercando a donde están! ¡Muévanse ya!- Nuevamente apremio, Leon asintió con el semblante serio, cogió de la mano a Ashley y se reunió con los demás. De inmediato dio órdenes, y nuevamente el pequeño grupo comenzó a moverse ante la amenaza de no solo zombis al asecho ahora, si no de la milicia quien iban tras de él pensando que era el culpable del asesinato del presidente.

-Solo un poco más- pidió el castaño y es que Aarón ya estaba muy maltrecho, no podía continuar caminando con aquella pierna maltrecha, y los niños tampoco ya estaban en condiciones de seguir.

-León, tenemos que parar un momento- Pidió Claire.

-No Claire, no podemos…- Se escuchó el motor de un auto no muy lejos de ahí y segundos después una voz les puso en alerta.

-¡Alto! ¡No se muevan!-

Dos hombres se acercaron a ellos, apuntándoles con el rayo láser de su arma.

-Maldición- Murmuro Leon, por supuesto que no estaba dispuesto a entregarse, tendría que pelear con aquellas dos personas, cumpliría su objetivo, llevaría a todos a salvo a donde Hunnigan le indico y después iría a china. Esto no acabaría aquí.

-¿Señor?- Pregunto uno de los hombres, tras acercarse lo suficiente y reconocer a León-

Leon abrió los ojos sorprendido, de inmediato reconoció esa voz.

-¡David!- Giro su cabeza observando al otro, sin lugar a dudas debía tratarse de…

-Sí señor, somos nosotros- Respondió Robert, quitándose un extraño gorro militar que había encontrado por allí.

-¿Y los civiles que han rescatado?- Pregunto Leon buscando alrededor.

-Están a salvo, encontramos un lugar seguro y ahora Robert y yo buscamos más sobrevivientes para llevarlos hacia allá-

-¿Usted, logro llegar a su objetivo?- Pregunto intrigado David.

-Lo hice… pero ahora no es momento de charlas, tenemos que seguir avanzando-

-Señor, vengan con nosotros, les llevaremos al lugar del que les hablamos-

-No, tenemos que seguir otro rumbo-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero…?-

-Ya les explicare más tarde, escuche un motor, ¿traen un auto?-

-¿Un auto?- Se burló David. –Que va, nosotros viajamos con clase…-

Minutos más tarde, todos estaban sobre una lujosa camioneta Hummer color gris.

-Una suerte encontrarnos con ustedes chicos- Comento Leon, quien había pedido les llevarán donde Hunnigan indico.

-Usted nos hizo los hombres que ahora somos señor, es lo menos que podemos hacer- Aseguro Robert, y es que todo lo que el castaño les había enseñado en esos 3 años de entrenamiento, bien habían valido la pena, todas sus enseñanzas les fueron realmente de utilidad. En el corto trayecto Leon les puso un poco al tanto sobre la situación, ninguno de los dos desconfió del castaño y más aún al escuchar de la viva voz de Ashley que Leon y su padre habían mantenido una estrecha relación de amistad. Que ella misma ponía las manos al fuego por él*.

Al fin llegaron a salvo al lugar acordado.

-Regresaremos señor, seguiremos buscando civiles- Dijo David.

-Gracias chicos-

-Cuídese y… suerte en su misión- Robert estrecho su mano.

-Tienen una última orden mía- Dijo Leon antes de que estos partieran. –Salven a cuantos puedan y… manténganse a salvo-

-¡Si señor!- Gritaron los dos al unísono y pronto se marcharon por donde llegaron en su Hummer.

-Agente Kennedy…- Cuatro hombres salieron desde un oscuro pasillo. –"La luz de luna ahora da un brillo especial" –Aquella solía ser una clave que Hunnigan y él utilizaban cuando de intermediarios requerían. Leon asintió con la cabeza. Justo en ese momento dos de los cuatro hombres se acercaron hasta él. –Nosotros, le llevaremos a su destino-

-Bien, Helena… vamos- Dijo el castaño, mientras miraba a Ashley- Sigan a los otros dos hombres, ellos les llevarán donde Hunnigan- Pronto comenzaron a caminar, Claire se había detenido un segundo, pero tras ver que Leon tan solo tenía ojos para la rubia continuo caminando, siguiendo a Fred quien ayudaba a su padre a caminar y a la otra mujer con sus hijos. Andrew esperaba a Ashley, quien se quedó parada, no se movió de donde estaba.

-Vamos Ashley, no hagas esto más difícil- Pidió Leon, mirando suplicante a la rubia. Pero esta seguía sin dar un paso siquiera.

-Ashley, vamos… - Andrew la tomo de la mano y la jalo. La rubia no decía nada, pero no dejaba de mirar al castaño.

-Camina, vamos Ashley- Rogo mentalmente el castaño y es que, esa mirada de la rubia le perturbaba podía ver… determinación.

-¡Ahí, ahí veo a alguien!- Se escuchó de pronto, Leon giro la cabeza y escaneo a su alrededor, notaba algunas sombras, al fin les habían alcanzado.

-¡Corre! ¡Vete!- Grito Leon con desesperación. –¡Andrew, llévate a Ashley!- El chico jalo con más fuerza a la rubia, pero, todo… ante los ojos del agente paso en cámara lenta, observo a los dos hombres que le llevarían a china en el interior de una camioneta negra, donde dentro de esta yacía Helena tambien y apremiaban al agente a subir. Para después observar sorprendido, como Ashley miraba a Andrew y negaba lentamente con la cabeza, el chico abrió los ojos también con sorpresa y miedo reflejados en ellos y en un segundo Ashley jalo con fuerza, zafándose de él y corriendo, corriendo con aquella determinación a donde se encontraba Leon S. Kennedy. Sin importarle que ya los demás militares, estaban a pocos pasos de ellos.

CONTINUARA!.

**Notas finales:**

¡Lo logreeeeeeeee! ¡Termine el capítulo! Jajajaja XD y el resultado me ha encantado… ufff, bueno… ¿Ashley se irá con Leon o la detendrá Andrew? Omg! Hasta yo me emociono porque no se que loca idea se me pueda ocurrir jajaja xD.

Gracias por leer y nuevamente pido disculpas por la terrible demora!

**Las manos al fuego* **La expresión "poner la mano en el fuego" (por alguien) significa ser capaz de empeñar la palabra, lo que se tiene y hasta la integridad física por garantizar incondicionalmente a otro, afirmar que confiamos tanto en esa persona que arriesgaríamos cualquier cosa por garantizar su fiabilidad.


	15. ADA WONG Y CARLA RAMADES

Bueno, hay una gran e inmensa razón, por la que no habia continuado con el fic… cual es? Me han mandado al psiquiatra! Ahahahahaha u3u no ya… en serio no se burlen, un lector me dijo que estoy enferma y debería asistir a uno… xD En fin, pues me he pasado su comentario por el culo y solo he de decir que el sexo es bello, maravilloso y sano. Mi Leon puede ser en ocasiones algo OCC, aunque intento que conserve su originalidad pero por las circunstancias a veces es imposible. **A quien no le gusten las escenas del sexo que realizó, os pido que no lea mis fic, porque escribo Lemon y me encanta hacerlo minuciosamente :P **

En fin, pido una disculpa porque en realidad había perdido mi contraseña y el archivo del nuevo capítulo me daba tantaaaaaaaaaaaa pereza escribirlo nuevamente.

He de aclarar (De hecho creo que ya lo hice antes) Que me jugué el RE6, pero no me gusto… lo deje inconcluso, pero la información que utilice para hacer este capítulo y darle un poco de sentido junto a la historia del juego lo saque del magistral Wikipedia. Este es el penúltimo capítulo disfrútenlo. Lamento no responder a los reviews pero mi tiempo es limitado, sin embargo, el que me escribieran, fue lo que me dio ánimos para volver a reescribir el capitulo y bajarlo. Así que no olviden mandar comentarios.

RE no me pertenece y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

**CAPITULO XV**

-Ashley no!- Grito Leon, pero había sido en vano. La rubia corrió con ganas a donde él y apenas y el castaño pudo sujetarle de un brazo cuando el helicóptero ascendió.

-En qué diablos estabas pensando?!- Le reprendió cuando los dos sanos y salvos, estaban ya en el interior del helicóptero.

-Eres lo único que me queda Leon!- La rubia le miro a los ojos –No me pidas que me aleje de tu lado… por… favor-

El agente desvió la mirada, realmente aquella imprudencia de Graham le había molestado, pero por otro lado, el tampoco deseaba alejarse de su lado.

-Y… que pasara con Andrew?- La miro nuevamente, mientras la chica, bajaba la vista y negaba sutilmente con la cabeza.

-No lo se… pero yo… no estoy dispuesta a perderte nuevamente…- Levanto la mirada y encaro al castaño.

Helena al notar la intima charla que sostenían, decidió darles su espacio y se acerco a donde los pilotos de aquel transporte, era imposible no escucharles, pero otra cosa, era estar parada a su lado y presenciarlo en primera fila.

-Ashely pero…-

-Te amo…- Dijo abiertamente –Aun después de todo este tiempo… aun te amo…- Volvió a repetir. Logrando con ello que el corazón del agente se sobresaltara precipitadamente. –Pensé que la distancia y el tiempo, me ayudarían a olvidarte, a borrar de mi mente y corazón lo que yo sentía por ti… -hizo una pausa- que equivocada estaba…. –Cerro los ojos por un momento y respiro profundo- Aun, estando con Andrew, no dejaba de pensar en ti… de extrañarte-

Leon permaneció atento, sin interrumpirle, no podía negar que todo eso, le hinchaba el ego de sobremanera y además, le ponían dichoso y feliz.

Ashley bajo la mirada y apretó las manos, hasta dejar las puntas blancas por la fuerza que ejercía. Ya no dijo nada más y el silencio que mantenía Leon la estaba matando.

Kennedy sonrió ligeramente y se coloco frente a ella, sin medir palabra alguna, la rodeo con los brazos y la abrazo con fuerza. Se dedico a sentir exclusivamente, a dejarse envolver por el dulce aroma que desprendía su cabello, su piel. A esa calidez que desprendía su cuerpo y esa suavidad del mismo también.

-Pensé que había llegado tarde…- Comenzo a hablar finalmente- Tras enterarme del ataque en la casa blanca, imagine lo peor Ashley… -Acaricio su espalda suavemente, pasando su mano de arriba abajo, sintiendo como la rubia suspiraba tras recibir aquellas caricias de su parte. –Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en esos momentos de incertidumbre, al imaginar… que te había perdido para siempre….- Al escuchar eso, Ashley quiso alejarse un poco para mirarle a la cara, pero Leon no se lo permitió y afianzo más el abrazo para seguir hablando –Perdóname…. –hizo una pausa- tuve que pasar por todo esto para aceptar lo que sentía por ti….- Bajo el rostro y lo escondió en la curvatura del cuello de la rubia, donde deposito un suave y corto beso, haciéndola estremecer. –Yo también te amo….- Ashley abrió los ojos invadida por la sorpresa, la esperanza y la ilusión, sintió de pronto que las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, pero ya no tuvo fuerzas de ocultarlas, quitarlas o siquiera tomarles un poco de importancia. Ahora, en ese momento, tan solo su atención se centraba en el agente, aquel… que desde el primer momento que conoció, había robado su corazón.

La rubia aflojo la fuerza con la que cerraba las manos y poco a poco las subió hasta aferrarse a la chaqueta del castaño. Leon levanto el rostro y finalmente la miro a los ojos. Caramelo y aguamarina se encontraron, como la arena siendo invadida por las olas del mar. Y no necesitaron de más palabras, sus actos se encargaron de disipar dudas. Sus labios se encontraron acostumbrándose de inmediato a los contrarios. Los alientos se entremezclaron volviéndose uno solo y las lenguas danzaron al mismo ritmo, enredándose y acariciándose mutuamente. En aquel beso lo dejaban todo, porque no temían por nada más. Ya nada importaba. Y si en ese momento la muerte les hubiera sorprendido, gustosos la hubiesen aceptado…. bueno, si… si no tuvieran otra opción, pero como Leon y Ashley están acostumbrados a dar cara al peligro, no sería tan sencillo aceptar una muerte así por así.

El viaje fue largo, habían tenido que cambiar de vehículo para abordar un avión. Pero para Leon y Ashley, este apenas había durado un suspiro. En todo el trayecto habían permanecido juntos, no empalagosos ni mucho menos, pero al menos permanecían uno al lado del otro y en ocasiones se dirigían miradas y tenues roces con las manos, seguramente para no incomodar a Helena ni a los pilotos. Además también habían estado planeando la manera de llegar y acercarse a Dereck C. Simmons, el cual era su objetivo principal.

-Esto es… terrible...- Dijo uno de los pilotos, mirando desde donde estaban el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba China, humo y llamas por todas partes, ruidos ensordecedores de armas de fuego, de granadas y bombas. Lamentos, gritos desgarradores.

-Bien, hemos llegado… -Leon miro a Helena y Ashley, quienes asintieron. –No podemos desviarnos de nuestro objetivo- Pero justo en ese momento, algo había dado con el avión, una de las turbinas comenzó a humear y lanzar llamas. –Diablos…- Ni siquiera se sabía de donde se había disparado aquello, el lugar era literal una zona de guerra. Los pilotos perdieron el control de la situación, el avión cayó en picada a una de las infestadas calles, el impacto había sido tal que los pilotos habían muerto en el proceso, pero Ashely, Helena y Leon lograron mantenerse con vida. Algo doloridos, lograron salir de lo que quedaba de la aeronave, pero justo en ese momento un arma biológica apareció (Ustanak), aunque también se suscito un reencuentro entre ellos tres, Jake Muller y Sherry Birkin. Tras una acalorada pelea de los 5 contra esa terrible criatura. Ashley tuvo oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades, dejando más que sorprendido a Leon, era verdad… su pequeña Ashley, bien podía valerse de si misma y eso le dejo más tranquilo aun. Al fin lograron poner K.O a Ustanak, sin embargo, son separados nuevamente.

-Leon!- Grita Sherry – Simmons esta en el edificio Kwun Leng!- Logra informarle al agente, antes de que tomen caminos separados.

-Esto, es el infierno…- Murmura Elena.

-Es terrible, no puedo creer, lo que estamos viviendo…- Respondió Ashley, cuando una bala, paso a su lado, rozándole la mejilla.

Los tres se giran, sujetando sus armas, más Leon y Helena se quedan más que sorprendidos al ver a Ada de frente.

-No puede ser…- Murmuro la castaña –Sobrevivió!-

-Leon, cariño…- Dijo Ada, mientras sonreía ligeramente- Sabes que no podrás deshacerte de mi… yo he venido por ti, te necesito…-

Ashley frunció el ceño y se coloco frente al agente.

-Leon, Helena, continúen su camino…- Dijo decidida. –Yo me encargo de ella…-

-Que? No, por supuesto que no!- Respondió Leon alarmado.

Ashely sonrió de medio lado.

-Hace tiempo que deseo este encuentro…- La rubia miro a Helena y le señalo con la cabeza que se lo llevara –Tenemos poco tiempo Leon, vete!-

-Quien dijo, que no quería que nos separáramos?- Le recrimino el agente.

-Sabes que las mujeres cambiamos de decisión a cada segundo…-

-Terminaron? esto me aburre…- Comento Ada, corriendo a donde Ashley, lanzando una patada, la cual la chica con el antebrazo logro detener.

Helena aprovecho esa distracción, para sujetar a Leon de un brazo y tirar de él.

-Detente Helena! No podemos dejar a Ashely!-

La castaña negó.

-NUNCA interfieras en una discusión de mujeres-

-Esa no es una discusión cualquiera-

-NUNCA, he dicho…- Y tiro más fuerte, alejándose de ahí.

Mientras tanto Ashley y Ada, seguían peleando.

-Vaya, me sorprendes… has mejorado considerablemente, pero no es suficiente-

-Y quien dijo, que he peleado con todo?-

Las mujeres nuevamente empezaron a atacarse, la experiencia de Ada, dejaba en clara desventaja a la rubia, pero ella tenía tenacidad, algo que aprendió del mismísimo Leon.

Tras intercambiar un par de golpes más, la azabache, saco un cuchillo, el cual coloco en el cuello de la rubia y sonrió confiada.

-No serás un estorbo más-

Ashely le devolvió la sonrisa, cuando Ada se dio cuenta, ella ya le había clavado un cuchillo en un costado y la sangre comenzó a brotar.

-Te lo advertí, no soy más aquella chiquilla que dependía únicamente de Leon-

Ada abrió los ojos sorprendida haciéndose dos pasos hacia atrás. Aunque Ashley, no estaba acostumbrada a matar, por lo que únicamente dejo herida a la azabache, dispuesta a alcanzar a los agentes. Cuando hubo caminado un par de pasos. Una detonación se escucho, se giro alarmada y observo en el piso muerta a Ada por una bala en la cabeza. Más al levantar la vista, para detectar a quien le había dado muerte. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Si has de encargarte de alguien, termina el trabajo hasta el final…- Dijo una suave voz.

Leon y Helena por su parte, habían dado finalmente con Derek C. Simmons, encontrándose nuevamente con Sherry y Jake. Fue en ese momento y en ese lugar que Leon se entero de la verdad que ocultaba Helena. Nuevamente les había mentido a todos, pero… tenía grandes e importantes razones, no había traicionado al presidente por considerarle una amenaza para su país, la verdadera razón, es que Simmons la tenía amenazada, reteniendo a su hermana Deborah Harper. Y a pesar de todos sus intentos, Simmons no cumplió con el trato. Habia inyectado a Deborah el virus C. Acto que le provocó la muerte.

Simmons acepto estar involucrado en los ataques terroristas, más continuo con su plan de querer culpar de todo a Leon y Helena, de ese modo limpiaría su imagen y regresaría a su puesto o incluso a llegar a ocupar el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba el padre de Ashley.

Leon y Helena comenzaron a darle frente, para que Sherry y Jake tuvieran oportunidad de marcharse. Antes de irse, Sherry le dejo un chip que contenía información que podría detener el virus-C, ya que en ese momento un cohete viajaba a ese país para impactar y contagiar a todo rastro de ser humano del virus. Además, le informo que Chris Redfield, se encontraba también por esos rumbos.

Un dardo se había incrustado en la espalda de Simmons aprovechando una distracción. y acto seguido comenzó a mutar. Por órdenes de "Ada" uno de los soldados había lanzado ese dardo con Virus C, traicionando de esa forma a Simmons.

-Maldita perra…-

Leon y Helena se vieron envueltos en una intensa lucha contra Simmons y sus diferentes mutaciones, en varias ocasiones las esperanzas por acabar con el escaseaban, hasta que finalmente pudieron "deshacerse" de él.

Chris Redfield había estado tras la pista de "Ada Wong" llegaron al último sitio en el que Ashley y "Ada" habían estado peleando, percatándose en ese momento del cuerpo ya sin vida de la última, con un disparo atravesando su cabeza. No sabia con exactitud quien había dado muerte a la mujer, ya que no se encontró con Ashley, pero decidió llamar a Leon a su radio en informarle sobre ello. "Ada Wong ha muerto". Al recibir la llamada Leon tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos, por una parte sintió alivio, pero había otro sentimiento más de desdicha, aun no podía creer que Ada hubiese estado siempre tras de el para usarlo, en variadas ocasiones le habia ayudado a librarse de la muerte y en ese aspecto el sentia gratitud hacia ella. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar sobre ello, Chris también les alerto, advirtiéndoles que salieran inmediatamente de ahí, dentro de nada el cohete con el virus C, impactaría en breve. Su preocupación principal por supuesto, no era ni siquiera su vida misma, sino la de Ashely Graham.

A pesar de ponerse en marcha e ir en busca de Ashely, pudieron presenciar como el cohete cumplía su cometido e impactaba sobre la ciudad, comenzando a infestar el sitio. Mientras intentaban huir, tuvieron la mala fortuna de ser alcanzados por una explosión y a causa de ello, quedaron inconscientes. Cuando ambos recuperaron el sentido, un grupo de zombies les habían rodeado, parecía no haber escapatoria, Helena ya nada perdía, después de perder a su hermana, la muerte no le parecía tan impactante. Para Leon era similar, después de todo lo que habia llegado a experimentar hasta ese dia, ya estaba preparado para recibirla cualquier dia, en cualquier momento. Pero no pudo evitar imaginarse un futuro con Ashely, algo mejor que solo virus, terrorismo, armas biológicas… zombies, uno donde estaba a su lado… feliz, disfrutando de su compañía, de su amor. ¿Todo acabaría allí? Fue la última pregunta que se realizo el castaño, seria humillante, después de haber derrotado a monstruos mas terroríficos y amenazantes que una bola de zombies. Pero su destino le tenía preparado otro camino, justo en ese momento un helicóptero sobrevolaba sobre sus cabezas y los zombies más cercanos caían inertes a sus pies, Ashley disparaba a los zombies, mientras Ada, piloteaba dicho transporte.

La sorpresa estaba reflejada en el rostro de Leon y de la misma Helena, dado que creían muerta a Ada, además de que ahora parecía tener una tregua con Ashley. Lograron arribar al helicóptero.

-Necesito muchas respuesta… - Ada sonrió al escuchar al agente. –Primero me ayudas, luego intentas matarme, después me ayudas nuevamente e inyectarme un virus y finalmente me ayudas otra vez, que mujer tan bipolar-

Ashley se acerco al castaño, le tomo de una mano y lo obligo a sentarse en el piso del helicóptero.

-Quien ha estado tras de ti para usarte, ha sido un clon de Ada, yo misma lo he presenciado…-

Leon miro con desconfianza a Ada, pese a lo que le decía la rubia. Ella no se defendió, ni tampoco desmintió lo que decía Ashley.

Finalmente el helicóptero descendió, hasta llegar a donde habia un avión.

-Simmons había estado usando mi imagen para hacer creaciones suyas… -Hablo Ada al haber pisado tierra. –Por supuesto sin buenas intensiones y he venido hasta este sitio para hacerme cargo personalmente- No pudo continuar hablando, porque un ruido les hizo ponerse en alerta, nuevamente Simmons hizo aparición.

-Mala hierba, nunca muere… -Susurro Leon, quien de inmediato se puso en guardia. –Ashley, pon en marcha el avión, me encargare de el… antes de irnos-

Fue entonces cuando una nueva batalla se suscito entre Helena y Leon, contra Dereck, quien en esta ocasión utilizo mas transformaciones para dar batalla a los agentes. Ada al mirar alrededor, detecto un lanzacohetes.

-Leon!- Llamo al castaño y le lanzo dicha arma. Este la tomo y sonrió,

-Como en los viejos tiempos eh?-

-Como en los viejos tiempos… -Respondió ella. Leon acciono el arma y al fin pudieron dar muerte a Dereck Simmons.

Antes de tomar caminos separados, Ada les dio información que pondría en evidencia a Simmons y que dejaría fuera de responsabilidades a Leon y Helena, con esto podrían regresar a Estados Unidos.

**No olviden postear! **


End file.
